The Past Returns
by Amethest
Summary: A DARK AND POWERFUL tale of loss, betrayal, friendship, and the ultimate struggle between the light and the dark. A MUST READ!!
1. A Shocking Discovery

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter One  
  
-A Shocking Discovery -  
  
Journal Entry 1: "My name is Ben Kenobi and my best friend Damon Lars and I are totally into this series of movies called Starwars. I'm seven and Damon is ten and we've been best friends and fans forever. If you were to go into my room, you'd be in shock. Not an inch of wall or ceiling can be seen since they're covered in posters. My curtains and carpet have Starwars figures on them and the back and front of my door is covered in posters so you can't see that either. When you close my door, it blends in with the rest of my room. My shelves have nothing except Starwars figurines on them, old and new. My bed never has anything but Starwars sheets and pillowcases. My Starwars quilt always stays on and during the summer, it's hung over my closet door. Damon has just about as much as me. When I first saw Starwars Episode IV 'A New Hope', I was shocked and excited that one of the characters had my name. From then on, Damon called be Obi-Wan, which I of course, had no problem with. I had always dreamed of being a Jedi and even though I thought Darth Maul, in Episode I, was awesome, I really, truly looked up to Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
Ben Kenobi was just your average kid. He had his own hobbies and interests and they just happened to be Star Wars. He had wished upon a dozen stars to become a Jedi Knight. No one knows their future and Ben figured he'd just grow up as your average, nobody kid. Little did he know, a strange event was about to take place and he was going to end up caught between the light and the dark side of his dreamed of life.  
  
* * *  
  
"Obi-Wan! Hey! Wait up!" Ben heard a voice call out behind him. He slowed his pace a little so Damon could catch up. "Hey, why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
He looked at Damon as they walked towards the woods where they would separate. "I've got to help my Aunt Bet," Ben said. His Uncle Mike had a mean temper and if everything was not done by the time he was home, which was an hour after Ben got out of school, he would punish Ben and yell at Ben's aunt. Ben helped her as much as he could since she'd always been there for him and helped him whenever he needed it. They had taken care of him since his parents died when he was very young. And he was a half an hour late.  
  
"Why is it always her first?"  
  
"You know why Damon."  
  
"Ben -"  
  
"I've got to go. Bye." Ben jogged into the woods, his fake lightsaber hitting his thigh as he ran. He always carried it on his utility belt. The belt was hidden for the most part by his T-shirt. The covering was black with silver bands around it. It was a plastic green one where you pushed the red button to one side, holding it down as you flung out the plastic blade. He grabbed the lightsaber, not flinging it out, but holding it, pretending it was real, imagining he was on a mission as a Jedi Knight.  
  
A moment before it happened, he glimpsed someone running at him. He tried to dodge her but instead he slammed full force into her. His lightsaber flew out of his hand. He got up and helped her to her feet. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said. The woman looked at him. She had short black hair, like Ben, but black eyes when his were ice-green. She wore burnoose clothing and dark brown leather boots. A utility belt was strapped around her waist. Ben bent down to pick up his lightsaber and he noticed that the woman was picking up hers. Cool, she has one too, he thought. "Do you need help?"  
  
"I'll be fine." she said, standing, clipping the lightsaber to her belt. She looked at him curiously but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye." She continued walking and Ben hurried home, returning his lightsaber to his belt. * * *  
  
That evening, he lay on his bed, holding his lightsaber in his hands. He turned it over, and for some reason he couldn't see the plastic inside the tube. He looked for the red switch but it wasn't there! There was a small black on instead. The outer casing was still the same though. He tried to activate it but it didn't work. So he pressed the button and a blue blade sprung out. Ben nearly dropped it as he leaped out of his bed, but grabbed it at the last second. He deactivated it quickly, dropping it onto the floor. Then, making sure his door was closed he hesitantly picked it up and activated it again. Ben swung it experimentally. It made a satisfying hum as it moved through the air. He switched it off and stood there, staring at it. It was real. A real lightsaber. Then that woman must have been . . . a Jedi! He ran to the phone in the hall and quickly called Damon. "Meet me at our secret place," he said hurriedly when Damon answered the phone.  
  
"Okay," Damon said hesitantly. Ben hung up, and after a quick bye to his aunt, thank god his uncle was sleeping, he grabbed the lightsaber, strapped it to his own utility belt and grabbed his coat, running out the door. The light was dimming so he knew he had to hurry. He didn't know how to find his way home in the dark.  
  
Damon stared at the phone and then hung it up. Sometimes Ben was so strange. But overall, the kid was the nicest person Damon had ever met. He thought about all the times that Ben had helped his neighbors without thought of reward or anything. He just did it. He was so thoughtful and caring. On the other hand, Damon knew that Ben had a fiery temper and a streak of stubbornness in him. Many times before Damon would try to reason with Ben but Ben just wouldn't have it. He thought he was right and no one was going to convince him otherwise. Damon smiled. But overall, Ben was a great person. If only the world had more people like Ben, maybe it would be a better place.  
  
Damon grabbed his coat out of his room, strapping his lightsaber to his side. He ran down the stairs. "I've got to see Ben real quick Mom. I'll be back soon," Damon called into the kitchen where his mother was fixing dinner.  
  
"Okay, but make sure you're back in time for dinner."  
  
"Okay, mom." Damon ran out the door and to their secret spot. A gnarled old tree stood off to one side by a large creek and a rotting stump sat in the middle of the small secluded spot. He sat down on the stump. This had better be quick, Damon thought. If he missed dinner on the account of another one of Ben's wild stories then he'd get in trouble and then he'd be very mad. He heard a rustling in the bushes and Ben ran into the clearing, his lightsaber strapped to his utility belt. "What did you want?" Damon asked.  
  
"Draw your lightsaber," Ben said.  
  
He looked at Ben, eyebrows raised. "You called me out here just to fight? I was in the middle of a huge paper and I'm going to be late for dinner. I thought it was urgent. If this is another one of your wild stories -"  
  
"It's not. You'll see. Now draw it." Damon did, reluctantly, flinging out the plastic green blade. Ben took the lightsaber off his belt. Damon looked at it. "Stand back." Damon stepped back until he was about a foot in front of the stump. Ben held out the lightsaber and pressed the button. The blue blade sprung out, humming.  
  
Damon jumped back, nearly tripping over the tree stump. "Oh my God," Damon whispered, steadying himself. Ben had been serious. Where had he gotten that? It was a real lightsaber. "Where did you get that?" Ben deactivated the lightsaber, returning it to his belt. Ben explained what had happened in the woods that afternoon. "So you think this person is a Jedi. Come on, get real. Jedi are in stories. They don't exist."  
  
"Then how do you explain this?" Ben asked, motioning to the lightsaber. Damon shook his head and began walking away. Maybe it was real but maybe it was some kind of trick. Whatever it was, he knew he had to get home, and fast. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home!" Damon said, without glancing back.  
  
"Damon!" Ben cried, but Damon kept walking. He was late for dinner and had no time for an explanation.  
  
Ben slammed his fist against the tree. He knew it was real, why couldn't Damon see the truth? He slid down to the moss covered ground and leaned back. He fingered the necklace that he wore around his neck. It was a small emerald stone on a black chain. Damon had given Ben it when they had first met and he had one exactly like it. They never took them off, for it was a sign of their friendship. Even when they were mad at each other they wouldn't take them off. They were really close and Ben knew Damon would do just about anything for him, but sometimes Damon was just so stubborn. Ben closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Tahiri sat by the campfire she had made, leaning against a tree. She was going to be there for a long time. Her hyperdrive was blown out and she was going to have to find a replacement somehow. She looked around. This planet must have been separated from the rest of the planets for thousands of years. This didn't even seem like the same galaxy, but that would have been impossible except for the fact that this planet was such a backward planet. And from what she had observed, they didn't come close to what there was on the other planets she had been to. Also, it didn't look like they even had space flight. There wasn't any space craft that she could see except for a very small station. She doubted the planet would have any spare parts like a hyperdrive lying around. She thought she knew all the planets, but maybe not.  
  
The species were human though and she had already spoken to one. The boy that she had run into this afternoon, she had sensed something about him but she couldn't place her finger on it. Could a being from another galaxy, if this was a different galaxy, be attuned to the Force? As she thought about it more, she grew more certain that the young boy was indeed Force-sensitive. She closed her eyes, thinking about the boy. Somehow, he looked familiar, but she didn't know how. He had had a lightsaber and she knew only Jedi Knights carried those. If there were Jedi Knights here . . . but no, there couldn't be. The Jedi Council knew of all the Jedi that were out in the galaxy for the most part and the Jedi didn't travel past the outer rim planets. But then why did that boy have a lightsaber? It just didn't make sense.  
  
Tahiri shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand. She had no idea how she was going to get help. She had already tried her com-link several times but for some reason, the signal wouldn't get through. She was just too far away. She was a Jedi Knight herself, but lacked the mechanical skills. She had tried a dozen times to fix her hyperdrive but nothing was working. She'd probably have to try to weld something together with her lightsaber. Tahiri stood and took her lightsaber off of her belt and tried to switch it on. Nothing happened. She looked in the tube and saw hard green material. Using her nails, she pulled it out. It was some sort of plastic. She set the fake lightsaber down on the grass, sighing. Great, just great. Then another thought crossed her mind.  
  
How did that kid get a fake lightsaber? How did they even know about lightsabers? More questions flooded her mind. Then she realized. The kid had a real lightsaber. Her lightsaber. Who knew what damage that kid could inflict with it! She stood and went into her ship. She rummaged around in the back and finally found what she was looking for: the survival kit. It had a couple of week's rations in it. She took it back outside and sat down by the fire she had constructed. She'd have to eat something if she was going to try to figure out this place. She knew that she probably wouldn't see that kid again and she didn't know how to begin to try to find him.  
  
Suddenly, she sensed a presence and looked towards her ship. Someone was after her ship!  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The figure spun around, his hand flying away from the ship, his eyes wide in fright. As she looked closer, she realized it was a small boy. "I-I uh . . ." he stammered.  
  
Her face softened as she realized he was scared to death. "Come here, kid. I just made dinner. It'll be nice to have some company." He didn't move. "Come on, I won't bite." she said, smiling. The boy slowly walked over to her and sat down by her in front of the small fire. When he came into the light, she recognized him as the boy that she had run into earlier. She held out a dish with rations on it. He took it hesitantly. A plan formed in her mind. She needed to find out more about this planet and he might be able to help her in that aspect. "My name is Tahiri." "Thanks," he managed, taking a bit of the ration bar. He didn't say anything for a while. She nodded, eating her own. "So," he said, after a couple of minutes had passed, still not saying his name, "what brings you to Earth?" She looked at the boy.  
  
"So that's the name of this planet. Earth." The boy nodded. She figured that she didn't need to lie, so she told the truth. "My ship was damaged and I needed to land to repair it. But I think I'm going to have to replace my hyperdrive. I thought I could repair it but now I'm rethinking about that one. I doubt I can fix it."  
  
"Oh, I can fix it. Easily. Do you have a tool kit?" Her eyes widened. How could this kid fix a hyperdrive? He looked not much older than six years old. She knew that he probably was Force-sensitive but how much she couldn't really tell. He was, after all, from a different galaxy, she realized. He probably didn't even know what the Force was, realistically speaking. But if this kid knew how to fix a hyperdrive, and he had a lightsaber, even though it was fake, he just might actually be able to help her.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seven. Old enough to know how to fix the kind of thing I've been studying all my life."  
  
A few minutes later, he was kneeling in the compartment next to the hyperdrive, fixing wires, putting this with that. She hoped he knew what he was doing. If he messed it up she was going to be stuck here for a very long time. "So," the boy said as he worked. She stood behind him, observing. "You're a Jedi, right?" She sucked in a short breath. How did he know she was a Jedi Knight? Could he tell with the Force? This entire situation was getting way too strange. Even if he had activated the lightsaber . . . "All Jedi's carry lightsabers," he said, as if he had read her mind. "I know you're thinking how can I know that since this planet doesn't even have space travel worth mentioning, but I saw the movies that are called Star Wars, and that's where I learned about the Jedi, lightsabers, Palpatine, the whole lot." He explained these movies of his, telling of an Empire, the Sith and an evil Emperor. The Sith have been extinct for thousands of years. How could he know of them? He reached back, grabbed a fuser and went to work, fusing the wires together. "Do you know of a Luke Skywalker?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Obviously not. Okay, well, who are Jedi Knights, or apprentices that you know of?"  
  
"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu, Master Ki-Adi- Mundi . . ." Tahiri rattled off all the names of the Jedi Council and then a few of the Padawan learners that she knew of.  
  
"Is Palpatine still a Senator?" How could a movie teach this kid all this? And how did he know that Palpatine was a Senator on Naboo? She understood that Ben knew a lot more than she had first realized, but he knew things that she couldn't even dream of.  
  
"Yes, why would he be anything else?"  
  
"Palpatine is not who you think he is."  
  
"He's a respectable Senator from Naboo."  
  
"On the outside, but on the inside, he's evil."  
  
"How did you learn to fix ships when you haven't even learned how to travel through space?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject. She didn't like where he was taking the conversation.  
  
He backed out of the compartment and stood, looking at her. His clothes were covered in grime. "Always knew. Came naturally I guess after I saw the movies and read the books."  
  
"You know many things, don't you?"  
  
"Well, if what you tell me is true, I know a lot about your future that you can't even guess at yet." He walked outside the ship and over to the tree by the dying fire. It was still dark. He sat down and leaned against the tree, closing his eyes. Tahiri walked over to him and sat down next to him, resting her chin on her up-raised knees. She stared into the fire, thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ben awoke, he saw Tahiri sitting next to him, her chin resting on her up-raised knees. Her eyes were closed. When he shifted his position, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "You know my name, but what's yours?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"Yes, Kenobi."  
  
"That's just like the Jedi you told me about in your movies."  
  
"That's why my best friend, Damon, calls me Obi-Wan."  
  
"What do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Ben's fine."  
  
She didn't say anything for a few minutes, looking down at the grass. Then she looked at him. "Ben."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been thinking. You could help the Galactic Senate a lot with your knowledge. And maybe, if you were a Jedi, they'd listen to you. I mean, you're only seven after all. You might not be too old to begin training. You said yourself that they took a nine year old boy in for training in the future. Why don't you come back with me to Coruscant and go before the Jedi Council. I've noticed that you have Force potential and I think you have a chance to become a Jedi. By the way, the way you fixed that hyperdrive; that was amazing."  
  
"Come with you?" His voice rose a notch and his mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean, actually meet the Jedi Council?"  
  
"Yes," Tahiri said, perfectly calm.  
  
"I'd love to but -" He looked down.  
  
"But what?"  
  
He looked back at her. "Could I take Damon?"  
  
"I don't know. He's your best friend?"  
  
"Yes. Please. We don't go anywhere without each other. I couldn't let him miss out on a chance like this, a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
  
She thought about it for awhile, looking at the grass, moving her hand across it. Then she looked at Ben, smiling. "Bring him here tonight. We'll depart then."  
  
"Thanks!" He jumped up and after a quick, "See ya later!" He ran towards home. It was light and it was sort of funny that if he had just gone a little while longer to the North, he'd have reached his house. He ran to Damon's and after a few lies and persuading, Damon agreed to meet Ben at their secret place after dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Tahiri sat back against the tree, sighing. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 2: "It was so weird, seeing a real live Jedi Knight. I never thought I'd actually meet one. And here I was, about to go to Coruscant and become a Jedi, what I had always dreamed of. When I got home, my uncle had lectured me, saying that I should call if I was going to spend the night at someone's house. Like I carry a cell phone with me. Right. I understand where he was coming from but he's always yelling at me for this or that, even the tiny, itsy bitsy mistakes. In a way, I'm glad I'm leaving. I'll have a chance to do what I've always dreamed, without my uncle shadowing me. Tahiri was really nice and she helped me out a lot. Its people like that I wish we had more of on this planet. I don't think my uncle will miss me but my aunt will. I'd better leave a letter to my aunt, explaining somewhat where I was going. I couldn't tell her exactly because she wouldn't understand. Adults never do. She knows about Star Wars but I don't think she'd believe me and if I told her where I was really going, somehow, some way something would interfere and I wouldn't be able to go. But I love her a lot so I'm not going to leave her totally in the dark."  
  
Ben wrote the letter and put it in an envelope, leaving it on his desk. He took a towel and put some of his personal possessions in it, including his journal, and tied it up. He opened the window and threw out his huge beanbag. It landed with a plop on the bushes below. He slung the towel over his back, and jumped out, landing on the beanbag, getting scratched a little. He stood and shoved the beanbag under the bushes and ran to their secret place. Damon was already there, waiting. "Come on." Ben said. Damon followed Ben without a word to Tahiri's campsite. Ben explained along the way.  
  
When Damon first met Tahiri, the first words out of his mouth were, "Are you really a Jedi Knight?"  
  
"Yes," Tahiri said with a laugh as they boarded her ship.  
  
Ben walked up behind her as she strapped into the pilot seat. "Need a co- pilot?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him with a smile. "Usually I have my R2 unit with me, but he got severely damaged in the crash so sure, why not, Obi-Wan." He smiled and sat down in the co-pilot seat. "Set the coordinates on the nav- computer for Coruscant. Alpha 96 - 30X57X9." He punched in the coordinates into the nav-computer and they lifted off, heading into space, the cloaking shield on so that they wouldn't be detected. They headed for the spot where they would launch into hyperspace.  
  
Damon was in the back, practicing with Tahiri's lightsaber, deflecting bolts from one of those floating droids. Every once in awhile they'd hear curses and shouts from the back and they'd just smile.  
  
"Prepare for hyperlaunch." Ben said loudly so that Damon could hear him. He waited about two minutes and then pulled back the lever. He heard a shout from the back as he was pressed against his seat and a crash as Damon hit the wall. He shook his head. White star lines appeared around them as they went into hyperspace.  
  
**************** WANT MORE? READ, REVIEW Hope you like it so far! 


	2. The Jedi Council

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-The Jedi Council -  
  
Ben fell asleep and it seemed like minutes later that Tahiri was shaking him, telling him they were there. He opened his eyes and pulled them out of hyperlaunch.  
  
What he saw made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop open. Before them loomed Coruscant. Shipping lanes bustled around the planet. Oh wow, he thought. Coruscant. It was amazing. The whole planet was one large city. He took a deep breath. He had always dreamed of seeing Coruscant, imagining what it would be like and now he'd finally know. He knew he'd never read those books the same way again, knowing this was all real and what it really looked like.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, he stood in the Jedi Council chamber, his hands wet with sweat. Beads of perspiration gathered on his forehead. He looked around at all the Jedi Masters' expressionless faces. His eyes landed on Yoda. Yoda looked just like he did in the movies. Ben had thought that he'd never meet him. "How old are you Ben?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Seven, sir," Ben said, surprised he could even talk.  
  
"Too old," Yoda said softly and calmly.  
  
"Why?" he blurted out. Ben immediately looked down. "Sorry."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Impatient. Impulsive you are. Much fear I sense in you."  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 3: "I just got word from the council. I had gone to meet with them yesterday, and I waited in a guest room last night. The council isn't going to train me. But why? It wasn't fair. Just because I was seven. I'm sure I could learn though! It's kind of strange though, how this is all turning out. It's just like what happened to Anakin in Episode I. The difference though, is that I have no one to train me. Tahiri might, but I don't think so. I think she already has a Padawan. Oh well. I guess I have to go home now, but what would I do? I wouldn't really be happy, knowing I had been so close to fulfilling my dream. Anyway, Damon is going in today. Tahiri thinks he might have some Jedi potential. I wonder if he would get trained. That would be cool if at least one of us became a Jedi."  
  
Ben stood outside the council chambers. Damon had just gone in. He could hear them talking as he sat outside the door. And then he heard Yoda say they would train him.  
  
Ben slumped onto the floor, his forehead resting on his up-raised knees. It's not fair! He slammed his fist onto the cold ground in anger.  
  
He heard footsteps and looked up to see Senator Palpatine. Ben immediately jerked back, banging his head against the wall. He put his hand up to his head, grimacing.  
  
"Sorry to have startled you," Palpatine said. He helped Ben up. His face showed no deterioration yet. Why would it? Ben couldn't believe he was standing a foot away from a Sith Lord, and Darth Sidious on top of that! "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Ben looked at him, searching for any sign of the man he truly was, but all he saw was sincere concern. Ben didn't say anything for awhile. "I'm not to be trained," Ben said finally, looking down.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They say I'm too old."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"I thought nine was the cut off point."  
  
"Me too. I guess not. I guess you have to be taken right after you're born or be special." Ben said the word 'special' with disdain. "Yoda said I had too much anger in me anyway."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ben Kenobi."  
  
"Ben, if you ever need to talk, feel free to come to me. You can contact me with this." He handed Ben a silver, wrist-band: a com-link. Ben hesitantly put it on his left wrist. It was about four inches thick and clicked into place as Ben snapped it shut around his wrist. On it was a number pad that looked exactly like the one that Darth Maul had had. "Just punch in 30-57X9 and you can reach me. A shuttle will be immediately sent to your location."  
  
Ben nodded. "Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the Jedi chamber, Damon stood, looking around at all of the Jedi Masters. He couldn't believe he was actually going to be trained. If he was going to be trained, then Ben must be. Yoda had said that Damon was remarkably calm for his age and that with a little training Yoda believed that Damon could become a great Jedi Knight.  
  
Yoda nodded to him and Damon turned towards the door. He heard voices outside. Ben was talking to someone. Damon stepped out into the hallway. He saw someone slink back into the shadows and move quietly down the corridor. It looked like Senator Palpatine! But what was he doing, talking to Ben?  
  
Damon looked at Ben and then noticed a sliver band on Ben's wrist. "What's this?" Damon asked, grabbing Ben's arm.  
  
Ben jerked his arm out of Damon's grip. "A present," Ben snapped.  
  
Damon's eyes went wide, taken aback by Ben's anger. "Was that Senator Palpatine you were talking to?" Damon asked calmly, determined not to raise his voice.  
  
"Yeah, so what if it was?"  
  
Damon grabbed Ben by the shoulders. "What's gotten into you? That was Darth Sidious! A Sith Lord!" Damon cried, his calm voice gone. He was really getting worried about Ben. Something was wrong. He had never seen Ben so angry before. Damon cared about Ben like a brother and did not want anything to happen to him.  
  
"So?" Ben asked, shaking Damon's hands off of his shoulders.  
  
"He gave you that didn't he?"  
  
"So what if he did? You're just jealous cause you don't have one."  
  
"Cut the crap, Ben. You know I'd never be jealous of you. I treat you like a brother. I'm just worried that you don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Yeah right," Ben said angrily.  
  
"What's the matter with you?'  
  
"What do you think?!" Ben asked, his voice rising, his green eyes flashing with anger and something darker and more dangerous. "You're older than me and got accepted to be trained as a Jedi! I'm not!"  
  
Damon looked down, thinking. Ben hadn't been accepted? No wonder Ben was so angry. That wasn't fair. Ben should have gotten accepted. Poor Ben! "I didn't know that." Damon said softly, looking up at him.  
  
"Nor would you care!"  
  
Damon's face took on a look of shock by Ben's brashness. The Ben he knew would never be this cold. "Of course I would care. How could you think otherwise? Please Ben, calm down. Your hatred is blinding you, convincing you that I'm the enemy."  
  
"Why should I calm down?! You've always gotten things over me but this . . . this is it." He punched something into the wrist-band com-link that was around his wrist.  
  
He moved to leave but Damon grabbed his arm. "You're not realizing what you're doing. Please, reconsider. You're teetering on that edge between light and dark and I'm worried you're going to get in over your head and not be able to get out." Ben twisted his arm out of Damon's grasp and backhanded Damon with all his anger. Damon staggered back, a hand on his cheek where Ben had slapped him. Ben ran down the corridor. "BEN!"  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 4: "I'm going to Palpatine. So what if he's Darth Sidious. At least he might train me. And I'm sure I'm not going to go over to the dark side. I'll just get the skills and then finish out and become a Jedi. Why had Damon gotten to be trained?! That wasn't fair! The council had said that I had been too old, but Damon was three years older than me, so why had he gotten trained? Everyone hates me! Well, I hate them too, and I just wish . . . I wish I could find some way to get back at them all. It would serve them right!"  
  
* * *  
  
One year later, Ben came down with a fatal illness. The doctor's couldn't cure it and they said that Ben didn't have more than a few weeks, maybe days at most. Damon was fast becoming strong in the Force and his training was speeding along smoothly. Over that year, Ben came to rely on Senator Palpatine's guidance and wisdom. Even though he knew he shouldn't be listening to him, he couldn't help but listen. Palpatine's words were wise and he had helped Ben a lot though that year. He came to visit Ben almost every day. Damon didn't once stop by. Ben learned that Qui-Gon Jinn had taken Damon as his Padawan and that crushed all of Ben's dreams. Ever since he had seen Episode I, he had wanted to be a Jedi, training under Qui- Gon.  
  
Ben lay in the bed in the infirmary, instruments hooked up to him. One whole side of the room was glass and it gave him a beautiful view of Coruscant, since he was on one of the upper floors. He watched as speeders and ships flew by. He closed his eyes and leaned back, taking a deep breath. Almost immediately thereafter he sat up, coughing, his chest heaving. Blood spattered the white sheet that covered the lower part of his body. His eyes widened. He had been coughing a lot lately but he hadn't coughed up blood yet. It must be getting worse, he thought fearfully.  
  
Journal Entry 5: "The illness isn't getting any better. Palpatine's been coming to see me a lot. That helps. At least I know someone cares. I can't believe that Damon is a Padawan, and Qui-Gon's on top of it! He should have refused! He should have asked for a different Master! Damon knew that I wanted to train under Qui-Gon, why didn't he at least speak up? Maybe Damon didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I hate him. I hate him and I wish he'd just go away! He always takes everything away from me! Everything that rightfully should be mine! I shouldn't think like that though. But if he was my friend, wouldn't he at least come see me? I don't know if we're friends or not. I don't know anything for sure anymore. Palpatine's not as bad as everyone says he is. He's helped me so much; I can't believe he's evil. How could a man, a man that has helped me live through this illness, a man that has become my one and only friend, be evil? The movies were wrong. They had to be. I bet they have no truth in them. Palpatine is wise and he knows exactly what he is talking about. But I have to make sure. Tomorrow I will test him. Tell him things about what the movie said. I have to make sure that he wasn't evil. I still want to become a Jedi though, and I'll do anything to achieve it."  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, Ben learned that he wouldn't live past tomorrow. Senator Palpatine had waited outside the room the entire time and it was comforting to know that at least someone cared.  
  
Palpatine walked into the room. "Ben, I heard. I'm so sorry," Palpatine said. Ben turned his head slowly to look at him. Ben's face was a sickening pale color and it was getting harder to breathe. Palpatine looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I came here to tell you that you don't have to die," he said softly.  
  
"What?" Ben rasped.  
  
"If you join me, I can give you the power to keep you alive."  
  
"What, dark side powers?" Palpatine tried not to look surprised but he didn't hide it well. "I know who you really are."  
  
"Oh, and who is that?"  
  
"Darth Sidious, a powerful Sith Lord. I know the Sith aren't extinct and that you are looking for an apprentice to train in secrecy until you are ready to go up against the Jedi."  
  
"How is it that you know all this?"  
  
"I know the future. And I know you're trying to convert me, but it's not going to work. I've always wanted to be a Jedi and that's what I'll become."  
  
"Not if you're dead."  
  
"Eventually," Ben continued, ignoring him. "You will come up against Luke Skywalker and he'll destroy you with your own super weapon."  
  
"My offer still stands," Palpatine said, changing the subject. Out of the corner of his eye Ben saw Damon standing in the doorway. Damon looked at Palpatine and began shaking his head, mouthing, "No! Don't do it!" There was a long glass window in the door that ran down the middle, so Ben could see Damon in full length. Something inside him snapped as he took in Damon's Padawan haircut: the ponytail and braid, the Jedi tunic and cape but what hurt Ben the most was seeing a newly constructed lightsaber clipped to Damon's belt that was fastened around his waist. As Ben took all this in, he realized that though he had wanted to be a Jedi so badly, they weren't doing anything to help him and he was going to die by tomorrow. If he went with Palpatine, he'd live. On the other hand, if he gave into the dark side, there would be no turning back and he'd have given up the chance forever of becoming a Jedi Knight. He looked down, thinking. The only way out was to go with Palpatine. He looked at Palpatine, who held out his hand.  
  
"Would you train me in the Force?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will I be able to build my own lightsaber?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ben glanced one more time at Damon and the next words he spoke, he spoke loudly so that Damon could hear them and as Ben said them, he looked Damon straight in the eyes. "And will I have the power to get revenge on the Jedi?"  
  
He saw Damon's eyes go wide and he smiled. Then his smile disappeared. Damon knew it, he knew it. He was choosing the wrong path, but it was the path that was going to make him live and that's all that counted, no matter what the consequences. He looked back at Palpatine.  
  
"Yes," Palpatine said, smiling.  
  
Ben took a deep breath and took Palpatine's outstretched hand in his own. 


	3. His First Mission

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-His First Mission -  
  
Ben closed his eyes and then reopened them, shaking away the memories of that fatal choice. He was now twenty-two and alive and well, but that was only because Palpatine had used the dark side to heal him. He had trained for fifteen years and in one year he'd be returning to see his aunt. He turned away from the view port that overlooked the planet Bastion. He looked in the mirror on the right wall of his quarters on the ship. He saw himself, dressed in the exact clothes that Darth Maul had worn. He smiled, looking at the duel-bladed lightsaber he had constructed, hanging on his belt. He squeezed his black leather glove covered hands into fists as he thought about Damon. He shook that away and instead, thought about Halloween when he was six. His aunt had made him a Darth Maul costume and he smiled, thinking about how cool he had thought that was. Now he was dressed in the real thing, with a real lightsaber clipped to his side. That was a good feeling. He ran a black gloved hand through his short black hair. He turned and took the black cape off the table to his left and put it on. He slid the hood over his face so that no one could see his eyes.  
  
He walked to the door and punched in a code. He left his room and headed to Darth Sidious' chambers, his lightsaber making a satisfying sound as it swung in rhythm by his side. When he got there, he punched in another code and the door swished open. What he saw shocked him. Lines of men and droids lined the sides of the huge chamber. He began walking down the isle that they had formed.  
  
Darth Sidious sat in his huge, bowl-shaped chair at the top of a set of stairs. A small figure stood next to him. As Ben drew closer, he recognized the black and red tattooing on its face and realized he was looking at the would-be Darth Maul. If Darth Sidious had taken on another apprentice then one of them was going to have to go. He shifted his gaze to Darth Sidious.  
  
"Master," he said, bowing his head.  
  
"Ben Kenobi, you have trained under me for fifteen years. In that training, you have surpassed everything I had wanted. You are now one with the Force and have constructed your own lightsaber, and a unusual and most difficult one to wield at that. It takes much skill to wield such a weapon and you have successfully perfected that skill. For all this, I know grant you the title of Sith apprentice." Ben saw Darth Maul looking at his lightsaber, his eyes wide.  
  
"Thank you Master," Ben said, bowing his head again.  
  
"Lord Pravanus, go now and fulfill your destiny as a dark side warrior."  
  
"Yes, my Master."  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 6: "I did it! I am a Sith. Maybe not a Jedi, but that didn't mean anything now. Being a Sith has fulfilled my most wildest dreams. Now I'm going on my first mission."  
  
Ben set down his ship on the reddish plain, not far from the main capital on the planet Tynna. He sat in the pilot seat, going over his mission in his head. Tynna was a mining planet and its species were humanoid except for their dark yellow-green skin and their large eyes made for doing work in the mines. The planet was mostly covered in reddish sand with a few mountains and canyons spread across. Trees were scarce except in their capital, Tiyna. Far away from the capital was where the mines were, dug deep into the ground. Twin suns beat down heavily during the day and triple moons kept the landscape very light during the night. The air was humid and uncomfortable but Ben would deal with it. A mineral that they mined, his master used for various duties, to which Ben was not made known. The mineral was called Gesofa. Recently, the manager of the mines had been withholding the shipments of the mineral to his master and Ben was here to find out why and deal with the manager. Ben felt sure that this would be an easy mission.  
  
Ben stood and left his ship, turning on the cloaking device to keep it hidden from prying eyes. The triple moons had just risen but the air was still hot and humid. A slight breeze raced across the plain. He punched in a code on his wristband and a hatch opened in the side of his ship, revealing his speeder. Ben walked over to it and hopped on, turning on the engine. He rode it out of his ship and the hatch closed, sealing the ship. Ben sped off across the dark red plain.  
  
* * *  
  
Jedi Master Tahl glanced over at her young apprentice, Chanee. Chanee was a Calamari, an aquatic species that could survive both on land and in the water for long periods of time. Chanee had proven herself many times as a worthy apprentice and Tahl knew that she could count on her. Qui-Gon Jinn probably would have taken her if he still wasn't troubled by the loss of his last Padawan, Xanatos. Tahl smiled to herself. She knew that Qui-Gon would pull through. They had been friends long enough for her to know that.  
  
"What are you smiling about Master?" Chanee asked, looking up at Tahl.  
  
Tahl looked at her and smiled. "Just thinking about how much you've improved in the past few months."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Chanee was a young girl of few words but what she said was straight to the point.  
  
Tahl looked ahead into the throng of Tynnians. They had come to the planet Tynna to check out a conflict among the city people and the miners. Tahl knew that this mission might prove difficult, but she felt that she and her apprentice would do fine. Right now they were in the main capital Tiyna, headed towards the leader Yosof's home where they would discuss the problems of the city people.  
  
Tahl pulled her dark brown robe tight around her, even though it was very humid, despite the triple moons shinning down on the city. Chanee looked around, taking everything in. Tahl watched her as she studied everything and everyone, taking silent notes in her head. Tahl looked ahead and stopped. They had reached their destination.  
  
The building was made of the same reddish mineral that covered most of the planet. It had many windows and a large front gate. Tahl moved to go up to the guard at the gate when she stopped. She looked around and then shut her eyes. A huge disturbance in the Force had just manifested itself. A dark chill crept up her spine. She suppressed a shudder, trying to pinpoint the disturbance. She located it here, on Tynna. It was dark, cold and full of hatred and determination. Then it was gone, as quickly as it had appeared to her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see her apprentice staring at her, her large eyes wide with concern. "You felt that too my young Padawan?" Tahl asked.  
  
Chanee nodded. "It felt . . . cold and evil," Chanee said, shuddering. "Could it be one of the Tynnians?"  
  
"Perhaps, but it felt too controlled. I will confer with Master Yoda about this later. For now, we should focus on the present. Let's go." They began walking towards the gate again. Tahl glanced around. Whatever it was that she had felt, dread had filled her stomach. The mission might prove more difficult than she had first thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat on his speeder, looking out over the mining fields. The city glittered in the distance, but the mining fields were dark. All the workers had gone home for the evening and there was no one in the vicinity. Ben turned off his speeder and hopped off, striding to the edge of one of the mine shafts.  
  
Then he stopped. He saw a vision through the Force that he was so attuned with. A Jedi Master and her Padawan learner. Here, on Tynna. Ben's stomach grew tight and his heart beat faster. Jedi, here? What were they doing here? Why him? The Jedi filled him with a vengeance and a weakness he couldn't control. After desiring to become a Jedi so badly and then failing, he had a hatred for them, but he also couldn't function whenever Jedi were near him. He grew weak, and he knew that if he was going to survive as a Sith, he had to get over that weakness. He just hoped that he would not run into the Jedi, but he knew that was impossible. He would have to complete his mission very quickly and get off-world as soon as possible.  
  
Ben walked around the mining site, taking in everything. He saw a large warehouse made of reddish material with a large building stood next to it, probably where the manager worked out of. Ben walked over to the warehouse and using the force, he threw open the doors. He brushed off the reddish sand that had clung to his black robe and looked around, his eyes adjusting to the dark room. Stacks of duracrete boxes lined the walls. The mineral had to be in them. So this is where he's been hiding them. Well, isn't he clever. Too bad he's not clever enough.  
  
Suddenly he straightened, sensing two presences behind him. "Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" Ben turned slowly around and looked at the two Tynnian guards, dressed in black and holding blasters, pointed at him. "Oh, am I breaking a rule? I'm so sorry." Ben said very insincerely. As the fired at him, he grabbed his lightsaber, igniting one end and blocked both shots easily. The two guards were shaking, obviously terrified of him. "Not very good guards are you? Being afraid of me? I guess no one will miss you." Ben grinned and raised his left hand, the one not holding his lightsaber and held out his hand. He focused on the guard on the right and squeezed his hand. The blaster dropped from his grip as the guard grabbed as his throat. The other guard stared at him, frozen in terror. The first guard gasped for air and then he collapsed, dead. "One down, one to go." Ben turned his attention on the remaining guard, who dropped his blaster and ran. Using the Force, Ben gripped the man in an invisible grip and hurled him into the mine shaft. "If all their guards are that pathetic, this mission is going to be a piece of cake," Ben said laughing, shutting off his lightsaber and returning it to his belt. He had seen enough for that night. He would be back in the morning to deal with the manager. Ben strode out of the warehouse, shutting the large doors with the Force.  
  
* * *  
  
The glass fell from Tahl's hand as she felt the death of two Tynnians through the Force. She stood frozen in the middle of the room at Yosof's house. She stared at the floor, trying to take in what had just happened. The two men had died horrible deaths. She had felt their deaths and knew that the dark force that she had sensed earlier had been responsible.  
  
"Master Tahl, what is it?" Yosof asked. He was a middle aged Tynnian with a receding hairline. His white hair was combed neatly and he wore a simple black suit with a dark royal purple robe with a golden clasp that showed his status as the Overseer, as the city people called him. He was a very kind man and was deeply concerned about Tynna and the fate of his people.  
  
Tahl looked at him, suppressing the dread that she had felt. She wouldn't lie to him. "I felt the deaths of two of your men," she said simply.  
  
Yosof's eyes went wide with a look of horror. "Do you know what caused it?" Yosof asked.  
  
Chanee, who was standing next to Yosof, looked at him and then at her master. "Master, do you think it was the presence we felt earlier?" Chanee asked.  
  
Tahl looked at her and nodded. "I think so," Tahl looked at Yosof. "Sir, do you think any of your people could be responsible?"  
  
"No. The Tynnians may have disagreements about things like the mining, but they do not kill each other. It is against the very thing that we live by."  
  
"Master, is it possible that the presence we felt was someone that could use the Force?" Chanee asked.  
  
Tahl looked at her, managing a smile. "Very possible, Chanee." Tahl had known that she could count on Chanee to realize the truth.  
  
"A Dark Jedi?" Yosof asked.  
  
Chanee and Tahl looked at him. "I don't know but if so, we are in more danger than what originally was thought. I must contact the Jedi Council at once," Tahl said.  
  
"Of course," Yosof said quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben awoke on board his ship a few hours after the sun had risen. He quickly ate and put on his robes and his belt. He took his speeder and headed back to the mining fields. Dust billowed up from the deep mining shafts and the air was full of the noise from the rumbling machines. Tynnians yelled at each other, the only way to talk above the thunderous noise. A hot, humid wind blew across the open plain, but the heat didn't bother Ben. The Tynnians wore dark blue, thin and dirty jumpsuits and black gloves and boots.  
  
Everyone was busy with their work and took no notice of Ben as he strode through the throng of workers towards the main building. The few who did notice, didn't remember seeing him after he erased that memory. Ben threw open the front door and strode into the lobby. A female Tynnian with a tight bun on top of her head, who stood behind a desk, asked, "What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
"I'm looking for the manager." He stared into her eyes and made a small motion with his hand. "You will take me to him."  
  
"I will take you to him," she said, her eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"And you will leave me alone with him."  
  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Take me to him now."  
  
"I will take you to him now." The woman motioned for him to follow her and he did. They walked down a long corridor and up a flight of stairs to a large office. "He is in here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded and left. Ben opened the door and strode inside. He looked around and after a second, he knew that the manager was not here. "So, he's decided to run for it perhaps? In any case, I will find him." Ben left the room and strode out of the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Tahl stood with Chanee at the edge of the mining fields. Tahl could feel the dark presence nearby. "I feel it too, my Padawan. He is close by. We will not risk confronting him if at all possible. What we are here to do is to talk to the manager. Yosof said that we could find him here. He also said that he was easy to talk to, which makes it easier on our part. Now we'd had better -" Tahl stopped. Chanee's hand flew to her lightsaber. "I feel it too. I think we'd better get to that warehouse."  
  
Tahl unclipped her lightsaber as she ran towards the warehouse that was next to the main building, Chanee running right next to her, her lightsaber in her hand. As they neared the warehouse, Tahl saw that the doors were already open. Tahl and Chanee ran into the warehouse to see a person that had to be the manager crouching behind a duracrete crate, shaking in fear. Tahl and Chanee stopped and slipped quietly into the shadows.  
  
The manager's distinctive dark red robe that signified his position was ripped and pooled around his feet. The dark presence was very strong and then Tahl saw why. A man dressed completely in black stood in the center of the warehouse. A lightsaber hung at his side. His black hair was cut short, very much like a Padawan. His green eyes flashed across the warehouse. His black gloved hands hung at his sides and his black robe moved slightly in the breeze from outside. A dark aura hung around him and all Tahl felt through the force was a dark energy. Yosof hadn't been far wrong when he had said 'Dark Jedi'. Whoever this man was, he wasn't a Jedi, but he could use the Force. Suddenly, the man looked straight towards them.  
  
"I know that you are here Marnen," the man said, his voice powerful and full of the dark side. "It'd save me a lot of trouble if you'd just come out here and talk to me. All I want to know is why you withheld the Gesofa from my master. I know you want to tell me. You're dead either way but if you come out here, your life might last a little while longer." The man laughed.  
  
Tahl tried to hide her shock from this man's words. He was so cruel, so heartless! Tahl looked at the manager, Marnen, who was shaking violently, trying to stay hidden. Tahl knew she would have to act fast and get Marnen out of here if she was going to save his life, and save the people of this planet from a war. Tahl moved to reach Marnen but suddenly a pile of duracrete boxes flew right in front of her, landing with a crash. In an instant, Marnen was in plain sight of the man in black.  
  
The man laughed and reached out his hand. Marnen's hands suddenly flew up to his throat as he was lifted up into the air as if by an invisible hand. Chanee's eyes went wide as she realized that his man was manipulating the Force to do this. Tahl quickly ducked behind another tower of duracrete boxes. The techniques this man was using were Sith techniques. She knew this because she had constantly read over the old histories of the Jedi and the Sith War. She knew she had to act, now. Tahl ran and jumped grabbing Marnen out of the air and landing on her feet. Tahl whipped out her lightsaber, igniting it.  
  
"Release him," Tahl ordered. She watched as the man in black froze, his eyes wide. Tahl felt Marnen go limp, breathing hard. The man had released him. "Chanee go to our ship, get it ready," Tahl said quickly, not taking her eyes off the man.  
  
Chanee nodded and ran out. The man looked terrified but Tahl didn't dwell on it. With one quick motion, she switched off her lightsaber and returned it to her belt. Tahl, with one last glance at the man, ran out of the warehouse and headed for her ship, Marnen unconscious in her arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood staring after the Jedi for a few moments, and once they were gone, he snapped back into reality. Then what he did hit him like a durasteel wall. He had failed. He had failed utterly. He had nothing to bring back to his master. He had completely frozen up on the Jedi! Why? Why did he have to do that? Master Sidious would not be pleased. Ben didn't know what to do. He knew that if he was going to be Sith, he'd better get over the fact that the Jedi both terrified him and filled him with hatred. Ben quickly left the warehouse and without a further glance, strode to his speeder and headed to his ship. 


	4. An Angry Confrontation

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-An Angry Confrontation -  
  
Journal Entry 7: "I just returned from my mission. I went to the planet Tynna to extract information about withheld minerals from the manager of the mines. But when I reached Tynna, I encountered an unseen obstacle. I had tracked down the manager to a warehouse and when I reached it, I was faced by the thing that I dread most. The Jedi. There were two of them, one human, obviously the master, and one Calamari. I weakened. After all my training I had failed my master. The Jedi took the man before I could react. I had failed my mission. I was punished justly yet I feel that my master is displeased with me and I'm not sure how to amend it."  
  
Ben lay on his hard cot in his quarters that designed to keep the person uncomfortable. A small lamp shone in a corner, casting shadows. He stared at the ceiling, hardly moving. If he budged an inch, pain shot from his feet to his head and it was nearly unbearable. Yet he had deserved it. He had failed his mission.  
  
Ben closed his eyes, remembering the dark, freezing room where unseen assailants had attacked him repeatedly. He had had no weapon to defend himself so all he could do was endure it. He had been forbidden to use the bacta tank, for he was supposed to learn from his mistakes and endure the pain. A reminder of what happened when he failed his master. Ben took small, measured breaths, so as not to awaken more pain in his chest. Bruises and cuts covered his body. One large zig-zag gash across his face that started above his right eye and traveled across his cheek and across his chin would never heal, leaving a huge scar. Ben calmed his body and tried to ease away from the pain. Soon he was dreaming. . . . . . .  
  
"We're always going to be best friends, right?" a distant voice said.  
  
"Always and forever. These necklaces will show our friendship."  
  
"You'll never leave me?"  
  
"I'll always be there when you need me, Ben."  
  
"You're the best, Damon. The bestest friend in the whole wide world." . . . . . . .  
  
Ben awoke to complete darkness. A sudden noise in the corridor outside startled him, and he jerked involuntarily. Pain jarred his entire body and he clenched his fists and teeth, trying to bear it. He heard footsteps stop outside his quarters and then walk away. Silence filled his room. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
Journal Entry 8: "I have healed somewhat and I can walk now. The gash across my face has left a huge black scar. Over this past year, I've been training even harder, trying to please my master. Now, because I am stronger, I can begin my revenge on the Jedi and the very person that stood in my way to become a Jedi. Damon."  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood in the council chamber, alone with Master Yoda. The blindfold around his eyes kept out a lot of the sweat that was gathering on his forehead. He stretched out with the Force, sensing the remote control droid that was moving around in the air around him. He sensed it moving to the left and brought up his lightsaber to deflect the shot. He smiled and was rewarded with a stinging bolt hitting his thigh. He grimaced. That's what he got for distracting himself. He moved his focus back on the droid. It shot a series of bolts at him and he deflected them cleanly, his lightsaber making a satisfying hum as it swished through the air.  
  
Finally he saw, through the Force, that Yoda had stopped the droid. Damon switched off his lightsaber, returning it to his belt and untied the blindfold, shaking the sweat off his short dark hair.  
  
Then, he felt a wave of darkness wash over him. A presence he hadn't felt in years. He blinked and returned his focus to Master Yoda. "Distracted you were," Master Yoda said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master."  
  
"Be careful you must, if become a Jedi, you want."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Damon bowed and walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped into the corridor. The coolness of the corridor was refreshing. It was stuffy in the council chambers! The tall arches gave forth a calming effect and he stood there a moment, breathing in the cool air. He turned to head to his quarters for a cold shower when he noticed a figure leaning against the wall.  
  
The figure stood and walked into the light of a doorway. The man had black hair, cut in a Padawan style haircut but he wore a black cape, black boots, and a black tunic. The hood of the cape lay around his shoulders. A lightsaber hung by his side. On his wrist was a silver band. Damon studied the man's face. He noticed the scar that started above his right eye and ran along side the right side of his face and continued onto his chin. There was another, smaller scar across his nose and left cheek, this one not as noticeable as the first. Damon looked into the man's green eyes. There were full of hatred and darkness. They flashed as they looked at Damon. Then Damon noticed a small necklace around the man's neck with a small green stone in it. His eyes grew wide. No way, it couldn't be. Ben? He wiped sweat off his brow. "Ben?" he whispered.  
  
"Yeah," the man said coldly, his face expressionless, despite the hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"With whom? Which Jedi Master? I thought you weren't accepted."  
  
"You just had to rub that in, didn't you? Make me feel inferior just like you always have."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"So what did you mean? That I wasn't good enough to be trained by a Jedi Master?"  
  
"No, I -"  
  
"To answer your question, I wasn't training by a Jedi." Ben spat the word Jedi, his face filled with hatred; the scars on his face making him look even more menacing. That had been the dark presence that Damon had felt before. It had been Ben. But why? Why did Ben have to choose the dark side? A memory flashed back in his eyes as he remembered that moment when he had stood outside the room where Ben had been when he had had the illness. Damon remembered the look on Ben's face and that would haunt him forever. Damon had been so caught up in his mission with his Jedi Master Qui-Gon that he hadn't realized how much Ben had needed him. And now, because Damon hadn't been there for him, Ben was like this.  
  
"Ben, please. Are you okay?" Damon reached for him.  
  
"Why should I be okay?" Ben asked, raising his hands. He shoved Damon backwards. This wasn't the Ben he knew. There had to be a way to save him. "You always get everything over me! I got rejected by the Jedi Council because I was too old and then they let you in and you're older than me! Of course I'm not okay." His green eyes flashed with anger. "You said you'd always look out for me, but the minute I get rejected from something you're accepted in, you turn your back on me! You left me! All alone! When I needed you the most, you left me! I had no other choice. Palpatine was the only one who cared."  
  
"He's just using you."  
  
Ben backhanded Damon across the face and Damon staggered back, holding the side of his face.  
  
"Maybe so, but don't ever put down my Master in front of me. He took me in when I needed it. He saved my life! You did nothing! NOTHING!"  
  
"We tried, you know we did," Damon said calmly.  
  
"Yeah right. If you had tried hard enough, you would have saved my life but you didn't CARE! You got to be trained as a Jedi, and obviously I wasn't good enough, so you figured that I didn't need to be saved."  
  
"That's not true," Damon said, trying hard to keep his voice controlled.  
  
"Oh isn't it?" Damon didn't say anything. "I thought we were best friends, but I guess I was wrong. You never cared. You never cared about anyone except yourself and what you wanted. When I needed you the most, you turned away from me. You left me in the dark and ignored me. Not once while I was sick did you visit me."  
  
"You know I had to go on a mission."  
  
"Excuses, excuses. You didn't have to. You chose to do that so you could use it as an excuse to not come see me."  
  
"Come on Ben, you know that was part of my training. I couldn't disobey Qui-Gon."  
  
"Not even to come visit your best friend? Qui-Gon would have understood. Palpatine came in every day, every day, to check up on me, and not once, not once, did you care enough to come see me. You could have come before you left on your mission, but you didn't want to." Ben looked down and then looked back at Damon's speechless face, his anger boiling inside him. "You wanted me to die," Ben said softly.  
  
Damon gasped. How could he think such a thing? Damon cared about Ben more than he did anything else. Damon would do anything for Ben. "No!" Damon cried.  
  
Damon reached towards Ben but he stepped back. Ben began backing away. "You hoped that I would die so that I wouldn't be a burden on you anymore."  
  
"Please, Ben." Damon had tears in his eyes now.  
  
"Nice acting, Damon, where'd you learn that? From your training?" Ben said sarcastically.  
  
"Ben." Damon reached for Ben again and this time grabbed a hold of the necklace that Ben wore. "Remember Ben? I gave you this, telling you that I'd never leave you and I'd always be there when you needed me."  
  
Ben jerked away, yanking the chain out of Damon's hand. Ben ripped off the necklace and threw it to the ground. Then he ground it into the floor with the sole of his boot. Damon stared at the floor where tiny bits of silver remained of the necklace. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes. How could he have done that? Damon was angrier at himself then at Ben. He understood where Ben was coming from but he also knew that Ben was getting himself sunk deeper into the dark side. There had to be some way to save him.  
  
"That's what I think of you. All that you told me, everything you supposedly did for me, were lies! I didn't even have to bring you along with me to Coruscant. I could have left you on Earth, but I thought you were my best friend and I would never have left you, not like you did me. I hate you! You've never cared! You may say you did or do or whatever, but it's all lies! I hope I never see you again!"  
  
Damon's jaw dropped open in shock as Ben screamed at him. "Ben -"  
  
"You will rue the day you abandoned me and come to regret it for the rest of your life. Revenge will be mine, and I promise you, it will be sweet." Ben turned and began running.  
  
"BEN!" Damon fell to his knees, holding his necklace. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Hard to see, the dark side is," a voice said beside Damon. Damon looked up to see Master Yoda. "Hard to tell who is a friend, and who is not."  
  
"Master, why is he acting like this? This isn't like him. Is it really by fault?"  
  
"Yours, the fault is not. Clouds judgment, the dark side does. The dark side controls him. Afraid for young Ben, I am. Too deep, I fear, he has fallen."  
  
"Is there any hope?"  
  
"Hard to tell, the future is." 


	5. Family Visit

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Five  
  
-Family Visit -  
  
Journal Entry 8: "He didn't miss me! I couldn't believe it! He wanted me dead! After all I had done for him! I hated him! I would find a way to get back at that spineless jerk. Damon would pay. He would pay dearly for what he had done to me. I would make sure of that."  
  
Ben headed to Earth. When he had first come to Coruscant with Tahiri, he had memorized the flight coordinates so that he could return to Earth. He landed in the woods, a few miles from his home. He got out of his ship and punched in a series of numbers on his wrist-band com-link. The ship disappeared under a cloaking shield. He headed towards his house.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when he reached his house, he looked around, seeing if they were home. His uncle's Cadillac was parked in the driveway so he knew they had to be home. He pulled back his hood, letting it rest on his shoulders. Then he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. His aunt answered the door and she nearly slammed the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in the doorway, preventing her from closing the door. He knew he looked menacing in thehis black tunic and the scars on his face didn't help, but it wasn't something that he could control. "Aunt Bet, don't you remember me?" he asked. She looked confused. "It's me, Ben Kenobi. I've come back, just like I promised."  
  
She pulled in a sharp gasp. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes," he said, trying to smile.  
  
She pulled him into a hug. "You look so different. So changed. I've missed you Ben." He hugged her back and then pulled away. "How did you hurt your face like that?"  
  
"Many battles." Ben managed a smile. "How have to been doing?"  
  
His aunt sighed but then she smiled. "We're fine, even better now that you decided to come home. Did you become a Jedi?"  
  
"Not exactly. I've become something much better."  
  
She nodded and turned to face into the house. "Michael!" she yelled. She turned back to him. "Your uncle is coming."  
  
Soon his uncle appeared behind Aunt Bet. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking at my aunt. Then he finally looked at Ben. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Michael, its Ben. He's come back to us," Ben's aunt said softly, putting a hand on his arm. As Ben looked at her, he realized how frail she had become. He looked back at his uncle.  
  
"Ben?" he asked.  
  
Ben motioned to himself. "Do I really look that different?" he asked.  
  
"You've changed," his uncle said. "A lot."  
  
"It doesn't take a womp rat to figure that out. Now are you just going to stand there holding open the door, or are you going to invite me in?" Ben asked.  
  
"Oh, of course," his aunt said quickly.  
  
Ben stepped inside as they moved into the house. His uncle closed the door.  
  
Ben sat down on the couch, his cape piled around him. His aunt and uncle sat in chairs across from Ben. "Are you going to stay?" his uncle asked.  
  
"No, I've got a mission to do after this and I plan to see it through. And to do that, I can't stay long."  
  
"And what's that?" his uncle asked.  
  
"Classified," Ben said curtly.  
  
"Are you a Jedi?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"A Sith."  
  
"I thought you always wanted to be a Jedi," his aunt said.  
  
"Did. Now I know better." Ben stood.  
  
"Please don't leave, Ben," his aunt pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I already told you I can't stay. I just wanted to come back really quick to make sure you were okay. And I've done that. Now I've got to go." Ben headed towards the door. His uncle grabbed Ben's arm. Ben glared at him and tried to twist his arm out of his grip. "You don't want to do that."  
  
"I'm not letting you leave."  
  
"Mike -" his aunt began.  
  
He glanced at her. "No," his uncle forcibly, cutting her off, looking Ben in the eyes. "Your place is here with us."  
  
Ben finally wrenched his arm out of his grasp. "My place is with Darth Sidious, my master. With the Sith, not the Jedi and definitely not here," Ben said angrily, my green eyes flashing. As he moved to leave, his uncle locked the door. Ben glared at him, his hatred growing. The dark side boiled up inside him. "I hate you," he whispered between clenched teeth. "And I wish you'd just die and leave me and my aunt alone!"  
  
His uncle slapped Ben across the face. Ben staggered back from the force of his blow, startled more then stunned. Ben thought about what he had just said, about Palpatine and that. He knew he was too far gone in the dark side. He hadn't given in totally so he still had a chance to return to the light. But the thing was; he didn't really want to. He was content at where he was and the power he wielded.  
  
His uncle grabbed Ben's arm as he reached to unlock the door. Ben looked at his hand and then at him. "Get your hand off of me," Ben snapped.  
  
"You're not leaving this house. I am your legal guardian and . . ."  
  
Ben blotted out the rest of his words as he rambled on about how he was Ben's guardian and he had to stay here because of that and so on. Ben stood there, calmly, watching his uncle's face grow redder and redder. Ben shook his hand off and headed to the back door. His uncle grabbed Ben around the shoulders and spun Ben around. Using the Force, Ben shoved him backwards with his mind. His uncle slammed into a table and laid there, stunned.  
  
Ben ran out the door and then stopped looking back. Ben didn't know why, but he took off his lightsaber and set it on the ground. His uncle began yelling at Ben and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, his aunt step up behind his uncle and put a hand on his shoulder. Ben watched as he slapped her and she staggered back, hitting the wall. Ben clenched his hands into fists and lunged at his uncle.  
  
Within minutes his uncle was sitting on the floor, in a daze. Ben helped his aunt up. "How did you learn to move like that?" she asked.  
  
"Training." Ben put his black gloved hands on her shoulders. "Aunt Bet, you've always been kind to me and always been there when I needed it. Thank you. I'll never forget you." With that, he hugged her. She seemed so small and frail to him. Ben pulled back and saw that she had tears in her eyes. He turned and ran back outside, his cape swirling around him as he ran. Using the Force, he called his lightsaber to him and returned it to his belt.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon set his ship down in a clearing and using the tracker he had placed on Ben's ship, he followed the red beacon to Ben's ship. The clearing looked empty, but Damon punched in a code and Ben's ship appeared. Damon had a pilot with him to take Ben's ship to Coruscant. Damon nodded to the pilot and the pilot went to Ben's ship and, using a code, he opened the hatch and went inside. The hatch closed and the ship lifted off. Damon put the tracker back into his pocket.  
  
Damon went to Ben's house and watched from the woods as Ben lunged at his uncle. Then he saw Ben leave and head into the woods. Damon ran back to the clearing, and waited in the shadows of the trees. Soon he saw Ben run into the clearing. He saw Ben's look of confusement as he tried to uncloak his ship but, much to his dismay, his ship wasn't there. Damon stepped into the light that was filtered down through the trees and Ben turned towards him, his green eyes flaring with anger. Damon was a little taken back by the anger that Ben emitted. "You," Ben hissed.  
  
"Ben, don't run. Please, just listen to me."  
  
"I don't have time to waste on you, Jedi."  
  
Damon ignored Ben and continued to talk. "We can still save you. With Yoda's help, we can help you begin your healing. You can return to the light side. Throw away the dark side and join us."  
  
"What is the dark side? Is there really such a thing? From what I've heard, the dark side seems to be anything that disagrees with the hide- bound, divisive, every-tree-and-bush-is-sacred teachings that shackled the Jedi gifts like an iron chain. Just because I'm learning things a little differently and easier at that, you want to stop me? You have your ideals, and I have mine."  
  
"Ben, come on. Come with me."  
  
"No way."  
  
"You don't know -"  
  
"What I'm doing?" Ben finished. "I know perfectly what I am doing and it's what I want. You have always had your way on everything and now it's my turn to do things my way. You disagree with my ideas so you're trying to prevent me from achieving my goals."  
  
Damon's eyes widened in shock. He would never even think to do such a thing. Even though Ben was making the wrong decisions, Damon would never hold Ben down from what he wanted. "The dark side is controlling you. Remember when we were little, that one time that kid was picking on you and I beat him up?"  
  
"I remember. I remember that you thought I was so helpless and stupid that I couldn't take care of myself."  
  
Damon's jaw dropped open. How could Ben say that? "No, Ben. You're twisting things around!"  
  
"Oh, so now you're yelling at me?! You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do. You're always lecturing me! Do this, do that! Well, what if I don't want to? What if I want to do what I want to do?" Ben looked around. "Where is my ship?"  
  
"It's not here. The only way off Earth is with me." Ben didn't say anything. "I saw what happened at your house." Damon said, his voice softer. "With your uncle. You're slipping further and further down the dark path and -"  
  
"What were you doing? Spying on me?! I thought we were friends. Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't care about me anymore. You wanted me dead so that you could go prancing around in your Jedi costume, acting all good and that."  
  
Damon couldn't believe, wouldn't believe that this was his best friend talking. The Ben he knew would have never had said things like that. What had happened to the Ben he once knew? Damon closed his eyes, using a Jedi calming technique and realized what had happened. Ben had gone over to the dark side. But like Darth Vader, maybe Ben still had a chance to come back. Maybe, if Damon tried hard enough, he could bring Ben back around. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Ben, you know I was only worried about you. That's why I followed you," Damon said softly.  
  
"Followed me?! Am I your dog or something?! I have my own life! Why can't you just accept that?!"  
  
"I accept that you can make your own decisions and that you have your own life. What I don't accept is your way of going about making a life. You're choosing the wrong path and I'm afraid -"  
  
"Just shut up! All my life it was Damon this, Damon that. You always got everything. You always had to be better; had to show me up so that I'd feel inferior." Damon began to protest but Ben held his hand up. "And now that I've finally excelled in something and become better than you in that something, you want to take it away from me? I don't believe this." Ben shook his head.  
  
"Please Ben; don't let our friendship break up over this."  
  
"What friendship? We never had one. You were just another person looking over my shoulder and telling me what to do."  
  
"Ben."  
  
Ben closed my eyes, shaking his head again. A few moments passed in silence.  
  
"Fine. Let's go," Ben said finally, not opening his eyes. Damon stepped forward and put a hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben jerked away, opening his eyes, like he had been burned. Damon dropped his hand, looking at Ben. He had changed so much. "Don't touch me," he said coldly Tears welled up in Damon's eyes. This wasn't right. Ben wasn't himself. Damon refused to give up. He wasn't about to let Ben fall totally into the dark side. Not while he still lived. "Don't start the water works. We don't need a flood."  
  
Damon looked down and then turned away and walked back into the woods. Damon heard footsteps as Ben followed him to Damon's ship. They boarded and took off.  
  
When they got to Coruscant, Damon watched as Ben fled, opening the hatch and leaping out the door. Damon moved to go after him but sat back down. Ben probably needed time to think. As did Damon. Damon knew he was the only one that could have a slight chance to save Ben and he wasn't going to give up. He cared about Ben too much, even though Ben was acting so cruel.  
  
Then Damon stood and pulled out the tracking device. He had put a small tracker on Ben's lightsaber so that Damon would know where Ben was. Damon was worried about Ben and he was going to do anything necessary to help him. Damon took a speeder and followed the trail. It led him down into the lower levels of Coruscant. When he got to the building where the beacon had led him, he jumped off and ran inside the building. He found the tracker on a pile of rubble. Ben had found it. Damon didn't know how, but Ben had somehow discovered it. Damon left the building, his head hanging. Then he looked up at the sky. Wherever Ben was, Damon vowed to save him, and do whatever it took to do it.  
  
* * *  
  
A few months later, Damon sat in the Temple's vast library in one of the soft chairs, thinking. About a month ago, Tahl and her apprentice, Chanee, had returned from a mission on a world called Tynna. They had resolved the issue between the city people and the miners but they had run into an unexpected obstacle. A man in black, using dark Force powers, had nearly killed the manager of the mines, Marnen. Marnen had survived, thanks to Tahl and Chanee. The man in black had escaped. Damon had read over the histories collected in the library and he felt sure that this man had been a Sith. But the problem with his deduction was that the Sith were said to be extinct. In the past year, a few isolated problems had occurred with Sith sects in various parts of the galaxy, but nothing that the Jedi couldn't handle. Who could this man be? That was the question that had been bugging Damon for the entire month. Then a thought hit him. Could it have been Ben? Damon looked down at the floor. If it was, then Ben was in much more trouble than Damon had originally thought.  
  
"Thinking too much again, I see," a voice said laughingly. Damon snapped out of thoughts to see Yenasta, his wife. He had met her on a planet called Soria one year ago. The Sorians were tall, blond haired and blue eyed and many of them were gifted with the Force. Her planet had been at war and Damon had been on a mission to try to help. Yenasta's family had been killed, except for her father. Yenasta hadn't that much Force- potential but she was very gifted at keeping records, so when Damon had brought her back with him after her family had been killed, the temple had agreed to let her stay at the Temple and help in the library and archives. Soon after, he had fallen in love with her and then married her. She had been previously married to a man named Cliegg Lars and a boy had been born named Owen a few years ago. Damon had still not met him, but he had his own son due in a few months. Yenasta and Damon had already planned his name, Obi-Wan.  
  
Damon looked at Yenasta and smiled. She sat down heavily in the chair next to Damon, her hand on her stomach. "I think you need more breaks," Damon said.  
  
Yenasta smiled. "Like you don't?"  
  
Damon laughed. She had him there. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Better, when Obi-Wan's not kicking. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"The mission on Tynna."  
  
"Oh," Yenasta said knowingly. "Did you figure anything else out about the man that Tahl and Chanee encountered?"  
  
"My mind says that it was one of the people from a Sith sect, but my heart tells me that it was Ben."  
  
"Trust your heart and your instincts. From what you've told me, Ben had been delving into the dark side. It could very well have been him. If so, then someone had to have trained him. That is the confusing part, am I correct?"  
  
Damon smiled. "As always. I -" Damon stopped as he noticed Master Windu standing a little ways a way from them. Master Windu looked at Damon and with a small nod, Damon rose. He looked at his wife. "Master Windu is here. I think he wishes to speak with me. I will be right back." Yenasta nodded and Damon walked over to Master Windu. "Yes ,Master?"  
  
"I have some news for you that may change a lot of things," Mace Windu said, getting straight to the point. Damon nodded. "We recently found out more about your past and we came across something that we thought that you should know." Mace paused.  
  
"What is it, Master?"  
  
"You have a brother." 


	6. The Loss of Those You Love

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-The Loss of Those You Love -  
  
Ben stood in his master's chambers. "You will go to the planet Eriadu. It has one large city, Eriadus, population approximately fifteen million. It's the only city on the planet. The ruler there is supposed to be under Trade Federation rule, but a number of things have happened that are beginning to annoy me. One is that there is word of rebellion on the planet. The ruler doesn't listen to my orders and is starting to get on my nerves. I want you to go to the planet and try to reason with him." Darth Sidious handed Ben a large box and Ben struggled to hold it because it was felt like there was a ton of bricks in it. "Take this and place it underneath the large fountain in the center of the square in Eriadus. Tell the ruler that he has ten minutes."  
  
Ben smiled. "Yes, my master."  
  
"Do not fail me."  
  
Ben bowed and headed to his ship. He took off for the planet Eriadu. Ben knew that the planet was not technologically advanced enough to have space flight. They had shuttles but only a few. Not enough to evacuate millions in a matter of minutes. Oh well. That was their choice. They chose to rebel against Darth Sidious and they were going to pay for that mistake. Ben thought.  
  
* * *  
  
When he got there, he went straight to the square and pulled stones out from the foundation of the statue that was the fountain. He placed the device in the hole and set the timer for twenty minutes. Satisfied, he replaced the stones and went to the palace where the leader lived. Two guards blocked his path but after a small use of the Force, they let him pass.  
  
Ben went inside and to the leader's private chambers. The leader sat at a large wooden desk with pictures and awards associated with him hanging on the walls and sitting on the shelves. Ben sneered in disgust. The man was too full of himself. He would pay for that. With his life. Ben walked over to the desk and bent over, his palms flat on the desk and his nose almost touching the leader's. Ben's green eyes flashed in amusement as the leader tried to act all prissy. "You're smudging my desk," the leader said rudely. Rather rudely, Ben thought.  
  
"Your rudeness was expected. Well, soon you won't have to worry about smudges on your precious desk," Ben said sarcastically. "Because in ten minutes, it won't be here anymore." Ben smiled at the shock on the leader's face.  
  
"What?" the leader stammered.  
  
"You heard me. The clock is ticking. Nine minutes until you and this city are gone. Apparently my master got fed up over your rudeness and unwillingness to cooperate."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious. You want me to prove it to you?" Ben held up the control switch that had been used to set the bomb. The leader looked at it and Ben watched as it all sunk in. The leader's face went from annoyed to scared.  
  
He looked up at Ben, a pleading look on his face. "I'll do anything. Please."  
  
"Sorry." Ben laughed coldly. "Too bad for you." Ben turned, his black cape flowing around him.  
  
"Please!" the leader begged. Ben turned his head to look at the sniveling fool. Ben knew that this was all a show, and if the leader lived, he would just cost more chaos. Once in his pitiful past, Ben would have felt sorry for the old man. Now, Ben could care less. It was the leader's fault for angering Darth Sidious and the leader was going to pay, with his life.  
  
"You now have eight minutes old man to evacuate your city and then - BOOM!" Ben laughed, throwing his hands up in the air as he said the word BOOM.  
  
"More time, please! It won't be enough to evacuate everyone!"  
  
"You should have thought about that before you made the choice to rebel against my master. You are lucky he gave you any time to evacuate your people. Usually he isn't even this lenient."  
  
"Just a few more minutes! We don't have the ships to evacuate this many in so little time."  
  
"Well, then I guess you're just going to have to move very, very fast." Ben laughed again and left the room, chuckling to himself. He went to the hanger and boarded his ship.  
  
He lifted off and drifted in orbit around the planet, watching the city as it exploded in a huge fireball, crushing the few shuttles trying to escape in its explosion. Ben smiled. Job accomplished. This would be a good example for anyone else that chose to rebel against his master. Ben punched in coordinates into his nav-computer and watched the white star lines appear around him as he launched into hyperspace.  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 9: "I just returned from my mission on Eriadu. It was successful and I didn't run into any Jedi. That, I am glad of. I think my master was pleased with my accomplishment. Two weeks passed and then he gave me another mission. This one though, I am not sure I will be able to complete. I am to go a planet called Soria and kill the Jedi and Padawan team that is assigned to it. The team had uncovered information about my master that he did not want revealed at this moment in time. I am terrified at what will happen but I think that I will be able to accomplish this mission. I have to if I am going to please my master."  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood in his quarters, facing his wife, who was holding his infant son in her arms. "You do not have to go," Damon said. "You have a child to care for."  
  
"Jocasta Nu will care for him," Yenasta said calmly. "This is a mission that I am invaluable on."  
  
"Send someone else to Soria. Why do you have to go?"  
  
Yenasta smiled and kissed Damon. "Honey, please. This is something that I must do. You would do the same if you were in my position and I will have Tahl's apprentice, Chanee with me. You trust Chanee and you trust me. Don't let any fear rule your mind Damon. You know I'll be fine. All I have to do is talk to my father, the leader of our capital. If I don't go, my planet will erupt in a civil war, and that is something that I can not have happen. Please understand."  
  
Damon nodded reluctantly. "I do but . . . just please be careful. I have a really bad feeling about this. If any trouble starts, please promise me you'll get out of there."  
  
"I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll come back, I always have."  
  
"I know."  
  
She smiled. "Good."  
  
Damon smiled and then his face darkened as he felt a tremendous feeling through the Force. Screaming voices filled his head as he felt the deaths of millions. Damon went down onto his knees. He vaguely saw Yenasta put a hand to her head, feeling a slight part of what he was feeling. Then it was past. Using the edge of the small table beside him, Damon got to his feet. He looked at Yenasta, his face grave. Her face was sad and Obi-Wan began to cry.  
  
"I fear my brother has struck again. That is another reason why I don't like the idea of you going to Soria without me. I fear he will go to Soria, and that you will be in danger."  
  
Cradling Obi-Wan in one arm, Yenasta put her free hand on her husband's face and looked into his dark brown eyes full of concern and love. Obi-Wan calmed down as he looked back and forth at his parents' faces. "I will be fine. If Ben shows up, Chanee and I will leave immediately, I promise. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing. You know I love you and Obi- Wan very much and I wouldn't willingly go on a mission at this time if I wasn't sure that I'd be fine. I'll be back in no time at all."  
  
Damon nodded reluctantly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Damon and Yenasta embraced.  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 10: "Darth Sidious just summoned me to reveal something I just can't believe. Damon is my brother and he has a son named Obi-Wan. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Right now I need to focus on the present. I am leaving now for Soria and this time I will succeed."  
  
Ben landed his craft in a grassy plain not far from the capital on the planet Soria. Soria was covered entirely in dense, humid forests except for where the capital Senia was. The buildings in the capital were made of stone and were all very low, sprawling buildings with large windows. Ben hopped on his speeder and after cloaking his ship, he sped off into the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Yenasta pulled the hood of her brown Jedi robe over her head and kept her robe closed, so as not to reveal herself as a Jedi. Though the Force was respected on Soria, the Jedi were not. The Elders thought that the Jedi didn't use the Force in the way that it should be. Yenasta knew better. She glanced over at Chanee, who had similarly pulled her hood over her head and concealed her tunic and lightsaber. They walked quickly through the streets of Senia and in no time at all, reached her father's house. Not surprisingly, the house was surrounded by guards in the scale armor common amongst the Sorians. Yenasta knew that her father held documents in his grasp that could prove fatal for anyone against the Republic. Her duty was to retrieve those documents and hand them over to the Jedi Council, who would then decide what to do from there. That was why her mission was slightly dangerous and why she had asked Tahl if Chanee could come with her. A Jedi Master would offend her people, but a Jedi Knight and a Padawan might ease the offense. Even though she hadn't admitted it to Damon, she was nervous about this mission. Ben could very well end up on Soria if his master was indeed a Sith Lord.  
  
Yenasta stopped, turning to Chanee. "Do you feel anything out of place?" Yenasta asked. She relied on Chanee's connection to the Force more than her own because Chanee was more attuned to it than she was.  
  
Chanee closed her eyes, putting herself into the Force. "No, there is no danger. Not in the immediate area." Then Chanee stiffened.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I- it's gone now."  
  
"What is?"  
  
Chanee opened her eyes and looked at Yenasta. "I thought I felt the same presence that I had felt when I was with my master on Tynna."  
  
Yenasta felt her heart beat rapidly and she used a calming technique to slow it down. She swallowed. "It is gone now?"  
  
Chanee nodded. "Yes."  
  
Yenasta looked around and then back at Chanee. "Let's get inside."  
  
They walked up to the guard and Yenasta spoke a few words in her own tongue. The guard nodded and let them pass. They walked up to the front door and Yenasta knocked. A tall man with long white blond hair opened the door. His face was lined with age and he wore a dark green cloak and a black tunic, a symbol of his status. His face lit up when he saw Yenasta.  
  
"Yenasta, it's been a while," her father said in Basic.  
  
Yenasta smiled and hugged her father. "Yes, it has."  
  
"Come in, come in."  
  
Her father stepped aside and Chanee and Yenasta stepped into the large foyer. Plant life filled all available spaces, a common decoration on Soria. The rooms were all arched and the large windows let in a lot of light. Her father closed the door behind them and they stepped into the living area where they sat on comfortable chairs.  
  
"This is Chanee, Jedi Master Tahl's apprentice. She is here with me to retrieve the information that I called ahead for," Yenasta said, going straight to the point.  
  
Her father nodded and went into another room. He came back quickly and handed her a holocube. "It's all on there."  
  
"Thank you." Yenasta tucked it into a pouch on her belt and lowered her hood. Chanee did the same. "How have you been, father?"  
  
He smiled. "I've been doing well. What about yourself? I see you've become a Jedi Knight. Very credible."  
  
Yenasta smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Her father looked at Chanee. "You are Tahl's apprentice?" he asked.  
  
Chanee nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I am honored to be in the presence of such an apprentice. I admire Tahl very much, and from what I've heard, she is a great Jedi."  
  
"Yes, she is," Chanee agreed. "Thank you, sir."  
  
He smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
"Father, what is this talk of civil war on Soria?" Yenasta asked.  
  
Her father's smile disappeared. "The Sorians have split into two groups. One wants to leave the Republic and the other does not. We've tried to talk to the people, the Elders and I, but it is no use. I'm afraid civil war is imminent."  
  
"The Jedi will do what we can, but I know how the Sorians feel about us. I will do whatever you need, father," Yenasta said reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you," her father said, managing a small smile. * * *  
  
Ben hid his speeder just outside the city and walked in. He pulled up the hood of his black cloak to hide his face and pulled his cloak tightly around him to conceal his lightsaber. He didn't want anyone warning the Jedi that he was coming. He paused in the center of the square and closed his eyes. He could sense their presences off to the north. Ben opened his eyes and headed in that direction.  
  
* * *  
  
"You will have to go to the research lab to acquire the rest of the information that you seek," Yenasta's father explained. "It is down the street and to the right. It's the only domed building here."  
  
"Thank you. Once we give this information to the Jedi Council, I will come back and see what I can do to help," Yenasta said. They stood by the door. She hugged her father tightly. "I'm glad to see you again."  
  
Her father pulled back and smiled. "I am too. Damon sent me a holo yesterday telling me that I have a grandson."  
  
Yenasta smiled. "Yes. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"Very fitting. He will be a great Jedi Knight one day."  
  
"I hope so. Thank you for everything."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
They embraced again and then Yenasta and Chanee left the house, heading for the research lab.  
  
When they entered the large doors, Yenasta knew instantly that something was not right. It was very dark in the huge domed habitat and very quiet. She sensed Chanee go ridged. "What do you feel?" Yenasta asked.  
  
"He is here." A huge sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach as Yenasta realized who Chanee meant. Her hand went instantly to the hilt of her lightsaber and she brought it out in front of her. She ignited it, a yellow-green blade springing out. It left a greenish glow on everything, the only light that she had. Chanee lit her blue lightsaber and looked around, taking in everything. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"As do I Chanee."  
  
Suddenly all the lights went on, the brightness hurting Yenasta's eyes. She raised one hand to shield her face and saw a man standing about ten feet in front of her, his black cloak lying next to him on the ground. His face was horribly scarred and his green eyes glittered venomously. She watched as he pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it, a red blade springing out.  
  
"So, I finally get to face the Jedi," he said, his voice full of menace. "Don't worry; your lives will be over soon enough." He laughed. Yenasta threw off her robe, as did Chanee. "Don't make me laugh. You two are no match for me."  
  
In the pit of dread that Yenasta felt, she knew that Ben was right, but she hid it on her face. He suddenly lunged at her, using a Force push to shove Chanee out of the way. Chanee crashed into a huge tree and slid down, unconscious. Yenasta brought up her lightsaber in defense, blocking Ben's blow. She began pushing him backwards, her blade a whirl of color, but she knew that this would not last long.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben grinned as he watched the Jedi try to out maneuver him. This was child's play compared to his training exercises. The smile disappeared from his face. He would end this soon, once he got the information. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pouch hung on the Jedi's belt. He knew that the information he sought was in there. With a quick motion, using the Force, he made a grab for the pouch but suddenly the young Padawan was there.  
  
She whirled and parried, trying to keep him away from the older Jedi, who was breathing hard as she kept swinging her blade at Ben. With a quick motion, Ben ignited the other end of this lightsaber and he enjoyed the look of shock on their faces. As he Force pushed the Padawan away, he pulled the pouch to him.  
  
He gripped it in his hand and put it in his belt. "Thank you," he said, grinning. Then his smile disappeared. "Now it's done." With one quick motion he hit the elder Jedi in the face, spun, and stabbed the Jedi through her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she collapsed and he pulled out the blade. Her lightsaber clattered to the ground, deactivated. Her eyes closed.  
  
* * *  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Damon screamed, stopping suddenly in the middle of a corridor in the Jedi Temple. He fell to his knees, his hands on his head. "No, no, no, no, no . . ." he said over and over again. "Oh God, no." Tears streamed down his face. Jedi rushed to his side and he felt Mace Windu's strong arm around his waist, lifting him up. "He killed her! She's gone! I told her not to go!" Sobs filled his voice as he felt Mace Windu embrace him. "I told her not to go," he repeated softly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben grinned and turned to the young apprentice. He moved in to kill her but she was quick. She escaped all his attempts but not the Force push that slammed her hard against a huge tree. He shut off his lightsaber, returning it to his belt. Using the Force he took a huge branch from one of the trees and crashed it down on top of the young girl, pinning her to the ground and crushing her ribs. He walked over to her, looking down. "Poor little Jedi. Too bad you'll die now." He laughed and left the research lab, heading to his ship. This mission had gone well and he had not frozen in front of the Jedi. All was very good.  
  
* * *  
  
Tahl raced out of her ship and into the throng of Sorians, Ki-Adi-Mundi at her side. They rushed to the research lab to find Yenasta lying dead on the ground and Chanee pinned beneath a huge branch. Chanee was unconscious but she was still alive, barely. Using the Force, they lifted the branch of of Chanee and Ki-Adi-Mundi picked up Chanee. She flopped around like a broken rag doll. "Let's get them out of here." Tahl said as she scooped up Yenasta. They hurried out of the research lab and to their ship.  
  
When they reached the Jedi Temple, Chanee was sent straight to the medical facilities. Tahl went in immediately to see her. Chanee lay in a bacta tank but Tahl could sense that it wasn't going to help. She walked over to Chanee, who opened her eyes slightly. "I failed you Master," Chanee managed in a croak.  
  
"Oh, no, no you did not, Chanee. You are the most reliable and most skilled Padawan I have had a chance to work with. You did everything right. Do not blame yourself," Tahl said soothingly.  
  
"I'm going to die."  
  
"Don't say things like that. You will be healed in no time."  
  
"I know my body. The damage was too much." Chanee winced. "He got the information."  
  
"It's okay. We have many other sources of information."  
  
"No, it's not. I failed."  
  
"Chanee, you did not fail," Tahl said, but Chanee didn't hear her, for she had slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Later that evening, Chanee died from the severity of her wounds. Tahl didn't forgive herself for a very long time.  
  
* * *  
  
Darth Sidious summoned Ben to his private chambers. Ben walked in and up the stairs where Palpatine sat in his huge chair. He bowed his head. "Arise, my student." Darth Sidious said.  
  
Ben straightened. "You called for me Master," Ben said.  
  
"Yes." He walked towards Ben and began walking around Ben slowly. Ben kept his gaze straight ahead. "You did very well."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"You completed your mission very efficiently. My sources tell me that both Jedi are dead. One Jedi you will have to watch out for in the future is your brother. He is a powerful Jedi. A formidable opponent. He must die."  
  
"Yes, Master." Ben swallowed hard.  
  
"Once you do this, your journey towards the dark side will be complete and you will then have achieved what you had wished."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Are you sure your feelings are clear on this matter?"  
  
"They are clear, Master."  
  
"Good. Now there is one other matter that we must attend to."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"It seems that your brother has another son." Ben's eyes went wide. Another son? But he thought there was only Obi-Wan!  
  
"Another?"  
  
"Yes. This child's name is Tarc. He was born a little over a year ago. He lives on a planet called Ando. He was not Force-sensitive and since both his parents were Jedi Knights, they could not keep him in the Temple. He is under the care of a friend of the family named Alusia. You will not be able to kill your brother outright. It would not be possible because of the Temple and the Council. But there are other ways to get around that, such as going after things and people that he loves. Therefore, I want you to go after Tarc and . . . get rid of him in a manner of speaking."  
  
Ben swallowed hard. "Kill him, Master?"  
  
Darth Sidious smiled evilly. "Exactly."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat in his ship in orbit around the brown planet of Ando. The planet was much like Tatooine, covered in dark sand. Canyons and mountains covered much of the planet. The air though, was very humid and warm. The only two cities on Ando were Ryia and Myria. The cities were very sophisticated and the species, the Andosians, were very friendly. Ben didn't expect to have much trouble in finding Tarc.  
  
Ben set his ship down on the surface of the planet, a few miles away from Ryia. He took his speeder and headed towards Ryia.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sat in the Haroon Cantina, sipping his drink. His apprentice, Menire, was a brown haired human from Coruscant. Menire sat across from Damon, taking in his surroundings. They were on the planet Ando, in one of the planet's two cites called Myria. Myria had just had a horrible explosion from one of their infamous laboratories. Damon and Menire were here to help clean up and discover the source of the explosion, for the Andosians that lived in Menire suspected foul play.  
  
A highlight of being on Ando, was that Damon could see his other son, Tarc. Tarc was staying with Alusia, a friend that Damon had met through Tahiri. Alusia kept Tarc in Myria, in one of the more secluded areas. Damon felt assured that Tarc would be safe on Ando, for it was very near the Outer Rim territories. Tarc would be turning two in a few days and Damon wanted to be there for his celebration.  
  
"I sense no hostility, Master," Menire said, looking around.  
  
"A creature's intentions cannot always be felt, my young Padawan," Damon said.  
  
"Yes, Master." Menire paused. "Master, do you think that one of the Andosians was responsible for the explosion?"  
  
"It is hard to tell Menire." A sudden chill made Damon shudder.  
  
"What is it Master?" Menire asked, but Damon didn't hear him. He was too focused on the powerful feeling he was sensing. It was full of malice and dark energy. Suddenly, Damon stood up. "Master?" Menire asked, standing. His voice quavered, not sure of what was happening.  
  
"Ben," Damon whispered. Then suddenly a thought hit him, very hard. "Tarc!"  
  
Damon ran out of the cantina, Menire running close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in the central area of Ryia, looking around. He spotted a small cantina and headed over to it. The bartender, a Solustian, waved Ben over as soon as he entered. Ben walked over. "How may I help you?" the Solustian asked.  
  
"I need information."  
  
The Solustian smiled. "Then Derni is at your service. What is it that you need to know?"  
  
"I need to know the whereabouts of a woman named Alusia and a boy named Tarc. It is imperative that I speak with them." Ben let the Force drip from his words.  
  
Derni nodded. "Alusia. you say? I've not heard of her exactly, but there is a chap that may be able to find her. If she's on Ando, he'll find her. His name is Mrich. He lives in a small abode a little ways from here, near the main complex of laboratories. You'll find it easily enough, ask anyone, but don't say anything about tracking. His cover is a mechanic and only a few select people know about his other occupation. Just tell him that Derni sent you and he'll let you in. Also, he will need payment."  
  
Ben nodded. "Thank you for your time."  
  
"Anytime." With that, Derni turned to another customer and Ben left the cantina.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean, she left?" Damon asked. He stood at the entrance to the home where Alusia lived with Tarc. The man who answered was Alusia's servant and friend.  
  
"She left this morning, sir," the man said. "She said she had to get a few things in Ryia. She took young Tarc with her to keep an eye on him. She said she'd be back this evening. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
"It is imperative that I find her. She is in terrible danger."  
  
The man's eyes widened. "Danger? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. You said she went to Ryia?"  
  
"Yes, sir. To the laboratory complex."  
  
"Then that is where I must go. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben walked up to the small building that stood next to the complex. He knocked on the only door in the front and a short, dark-skinned Andosian woman answered the door. "Yes?"  
  
"I am here to speak to Mrich," Ben said.  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you one of those bounty hunters?"  
  
Ben's eyes widened. "No ma'am. A friend of Mrich's, Derni from the cantina, sent me to speak with him on some information that I need."  
  
The woman nodded. "Alright. But I warn you, no funny business."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ben said as she stepped aside.  
  
"Come on then." Ben stepped in and the woman closed the door behind them. "Mrich, there's someone here to see you. He says Derni sent him."  
  
"Send him up!" a male voice yelled from the room at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Go on," the woman said.  
  
Ben nodded and walked up the wooden stairs. He knocked on the door at the top and a young male Andosian answered. He was tall, nearly as tall as Ben, and had long brown hair tied back with a black band. He wore dirty work suspenders and a dark shirt, stained with grease.  
  
"You said Derni sent you?" Mrich asked.  
  
"Yes. I need your services."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"I need to find a certain individual named Alusia. She has something that belongs to me."  
  
Mrich nodded. "Understood. Come in." Mrich stepped aside and Ben walked into the small, dark room. There was very little furniture and there was only one small window that let in a little of the reddish light. Mrich closed the door and walked over to a desk. He punched in a code and a screen popped up on the surface of the desk. Ben walked over, standing next to Mrich. "You said her name was Alusia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mrich punched in a few numbers and a profile came up of a young woman with long red hair. She was human and from the profile, it said that she lived in Myria. "This is her. Do you need to know where she lives, or where she is now?"  
  
"Now, if possible."  
  
Mrich grinned, showing dirty teeth. "Anything is possible with me." Mrich punched in another code and it brought up a map of the two cities. A small red dot pinpointed Alusia's location. She was at the laboratory complex!  
  
Ben pointed to the small dot. "This is her?"  
  
"Yes." Mrich shut off the screen and turned to Ben. "Now the payment?"  
  
"You have already received payment," Ben said, with a small wave of his hand.  
  
Mrich nodded. "Of course. Well, there's your information."  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Ben nodded and left the building where Mrich lived. He headed over to the complex.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sped across the sands toward Ryia in the hover car. A growing sense of dread filled him. He couldn't lose another. When Yenasta had died, it had torn him apart. He couldn't lose one of his sons too. What was wrong with Ben? He had turned into a vile creature. Damon couldn't believe that he was ever friends with him. How could he kill so coldly and carelessly? If Ben's going after Damon's son, this is going to be the last straw.  
  
Within minutes, Damon had reached the complex. He ran in quickly and up to the front desk. "Excuse me; has anyone named Alusia checked in here?" Damon asked.  
  
The woman nodded. "Tall, red hair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She had a little boy with her. Yes, I remember her. She's over in the growing area."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Damon ran out of the main room and down the corridors to the area of the complex where they grew the vegetation for the people. A guard stopped him at the entrance.  
  
"Only one guest at a time, sir."  
  
"Sir, my one year old son is in there. I need to see him."  
  
"Only a young woman has entered. There was no boy."  
  
"Where would a young boy be?"  
  
"He'd be in the care center, sir. No small children are allowed into the habitats. He's perfectly safe there, sir."  
  
"I'm not sure about that. Where is the care center?"  
  
"It's at the other side of the complex, on the other side of the main room. Janita, at the desk, can show you to it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Damon ran down the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood at the front desk in the main area of the complex. "Small children stay in the care center?" Ben asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. It's down the hall to your left. There's a large sign on the door."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Always a pleasure to help."  
  
Ben nodded and walked down the corridor to the left and found the entrance to the care center easily. The door swished open to reveal a brightly lit room full of small children.  
  
A young woman walked up to him. "How can I help you sir?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here for Tarc."  
  
The woman nodded. "And you are?"  
  
Ben smiled. He made a small motion with his hand. "You don't need to know my name."  
  
"I don't need your name."  
  
"You will show me to Tarc."  
  
"I'll take you to him now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The woman nodded and Ben followed her through the throng of young children playing on the floor. The room had two large windows that let in a great deal of light and was filled with toys. The woman led Ben over to a small boy with sandy colored hair, playing with blocks over in a corner.  
  
"Tarc, this young man is here to see you." the woman said. Tarc looked up and stood. The woman looked at Ben. "Will you need anything else?"  
  
Ben shook his head. "Thank you."  
  
The woman nodded and walked over to two kids who were fighting over a holo- projector. Ben looked at Tarc and knelt down in front of him. "How are you Tarc?" Ben asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Tarc asked.  
  
"I'm your uncle." 


	7. Planet Ilu

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
-Planet Ilu -  
  
Damon ran into the main area and into the next corridor. He found the care center entrance and the door swished open. A woman walked over to him. "Can I help you sir?" she asked.  
  
"I need to get my son, Tarc."  
  
The woman looked confused. "Tarc? Someone's already been here for him."  
  
Damon's heart began beating rapidly and he swallowed hard. "Someone's taken him?"  
  
The woman nodded. "They left a few minutes ago. What's wrong, sir?"  
  
"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh God, not again," Damon moaned. He ran out of the care center and out of the complex, stopping in the middle of the street, looking around.  
  
"Master?" Menire asked, running up to Damon.  
  
Damon didn't answer him. Damon closed his eyes, focusing. He opened them and ran towards a wooded area at the outskirts of the city that hadn't been there before. Menire ran after his master, hurrying to catch up.  
  
Suddenly, a clearing surrounded Damon. Damon looked around wildly, trying to find his son. Then he felt a dark presence right behind him. Damon spun to face Ben, who was standing inches away from Damon. Damon stumbled back, clenching his fists and trying to control his anger. "Ben," Damon said through clenched teeth.  
  
Ben smiled. "Aww, brother, that's no way to treat blood. I thought you'd be happy to see me," Ben said, acting hurt.  
  
"Where is my son Ben?" Damon asked, his teeth still clenched.  
  
"Not far way, not far away at all." Ben's smile turned wicked and his green eyes glittered venomously. "You'd better hurry."  
  
"Where is he?" Damon yelled, his anger boiling inside him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Damon. Shouldn't you control your anger? You are after all, a Jedi," Ben spat out the last word with disgust.  
  
"Where is my son?" Damon asked again, spacing out the words.  
  
Ben shook his head. "You're no fun, no fun at all Damon. You haven't changed one bit." Ben sighed and shrugged. "Oh well." Ben waved one hand and a section of the forest disappeared to reveal Damon's son, Tarc, but it wasn't a pretty sight. Tarc hung by his wrists from a tall metal rod over a huge fiery pit, where snarls and howling could be heard. Damon took a step closer and saw that the pit was filled with lava creatures called chuzarks. Chuzarks were large, fiery monsters with rows of tiny, needle sharp teeth and small black eyes and were known to devour their prey bit by bit. Damon looked up at his unconscious son, hanging over the chuzark filled pit. Damon moved to go after his son, but in an instant, Ben stood before him, blocking his path. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you take one step closer, I'll release his bonds." Ben sneered. "What's the matter, brother? Seen a ghost?" Ben laughed.  
  
"Move out of the way, Ben," Damon said. "Release my son. He's done nothing to you."  
  
"Oh, but he has. He WAS BORN!" Ben's anger flared as he yelled the last words. "You abandoned me and then you married and had HIM!" Ben pointed at Tarc, who moaned as a flame leapt up and licked his foot. "Why Damon, WHY? Why did you abandon me? You left me, in a manner of speaking, to the chuzarks! You didn't care! And now that your little brat son is in danger, sure, you'll save him, but WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME???!!!"  
  
Damon looked Ben in the eyes. "I tried, you know that. You wouldn't have any of it. It was your own fault that you've become like this, a cold- hearted, hate-filled, spiteful creature. You have no right to accuse me of abandoning you. You murdered my wife out of cold-blood! You think I don't know pain? Loosing her was like loosing a part of me! First, you run off, go to the dark side, and then blame me. Then you killed my wife. Now you want to murder my innocent son, who had done nothing to you? I want to hate you with every part of me! And I should! But I'm not like you; I'm not cold-blooded and heartless. Jedi do not hate." Damon's voice grew calmer. "Don't you try to tell me what's right and what's wrong. You stepped out of that area a long time ago. So leave my family alone and leave me alone."  
  
Ben shook with bottled up rage. He looked ready to explode and then he straightened and actually smiled! "You're not as righteous as you claim to be, Damon. You're not as perfect as you think you are. You need to be taught about loss and hate. If you loose everything you love, maybe you'll feel a small measurement of how I felt when you left me on my own. Say goodbye to your son, forever."  
  
Ben laughed and made a motion with his hand. Tarc had just opened his eyes when the rope suddenly snapped and he fell straight towards the pit. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.  
  
"Tarc!" Damon yelled and ran at his falling son. Damon grabbed him and tumbled onto the other side of the pit. The chuzarks jumped in the air, snarling at their meal being taken away.  
  
Damon looked for Ben, but he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben moved his ship into hyperspace, the stars turning into white lines all around him. Once the ship was on autopilot, Ben sat back in the pilot's chair, closing his eyes. He had let Damon win this time, think he had won, anyway. But Ben still had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Watch out Damon. Soon you won't have anyone left.  
  
* * *  
  
The next two years passed swiftly. Ben trained harder and harder and increased his strength physically and in the Force by a hundred fold. He had kept himself hidden away; secretly training to be ready on the day he would confront Damon. Obi-Wan was two years old now and beginning his training in the Temple. Tarc, who had just turned three, lived at the temple, kept safe by his father.  
  
Journal Entry 11: "It's been two years since I last spoke with Damon. I'm not sure why I let Tarc go but this time, I will get him. I hate Damon so much. He deserves all the pain that I inflicted and will inflict very soon. I've been training very hard and I am much stronger now. Once I get Tarc, I will wait to let Damon suffer, and then I will go after his remaining son."  
  
Damon stood in one of the many training chambers, watching as the younglings worked at their training with the Force. One year ago, he had been given the title of Jedi Knight. When he wasn't out in the galaxy trying to keep peace, he was watching the young trainees. These were too young to use the practice lightsabers for they were only between the ages of two and four. The exercises that they were working on mastering were levitating small bits and pieces of materials.  
  
Damon's son, Obi-Wan, sat in the middle, cross-legged, focusing on a small crystal in front of him. Damon's other son, Tarc, stood next to his father, quietly watching his brother. Tarc spent hours in the library, looking at pictures and holo-vids. Damon took Tarc to his brother's training sessions once and awhile to get him away from the library. Damon smiled, looking at Tarc. He couldn't believe that this boy was the same one that had almost died at the hands of Ben, a little over two years ago.  
  
Damon returned his attentions back to the class. Master Yoda stood off to one side, quietly observing the younglings. Damon watched as Obi-Wan managed to lift the crystal about an inch. Obi-Wan grinned and the crystal fell back into place. Damon laughed quietly, remembering his own training.  
  
"Younglings, today's lessons are over. Time to study, you must," Yoda instructed. The kids stood and bowed to Master Yoda. One by one, they left the room. Obi-Wan walked over to his father, standing next to Tarc, not saying anything. Yoda walked over to Damon, looking up at him. "Growing strong in the Force, your son Obi-Wan has, Master Kenobi. I see great things for him in the future."  
  
Damon bowed respectfully. Thank you Master."  
  
Yoda nodded and left the room. Damon looked at his two young sons. "Come on you two. Let's go have some fun," Damon said, smiling.  
  
"Yes!" they both cried in unison, and literally dragged their father out of the training room.  
  
* * *  
  
In a dark corner of the galaxy, a man sat on a dark throne, in a dark room. He absently tapped his fingers on the edge of the arm rest, looking out into the dark, arched chamber. Two of his subordinates knelt in front of him. He looked down at them coldly. "Report," he said simply.  
  
The two Black Sun operatives stood. The taller of the two spoke. "Sir, we've found proof that your brother, Xesus, was in the city of Eriadus when it was destroyed by the dark warrior."  
  
"You bring me no new news."  
  
"Yes, sir, but we think we've found out the identity of the man that destroyed the city."  
  
Xedon sat up, slightly interested. "Go on."  
  
"His name is Lord Pravanus. The problem, sir, is that we can't seem to locate him."  
  
"That is what bounty hunters are for Peren." Xedon was growing tired of these two. All they ever brought him was bad news. As the leader of the criminal organization called Black Sun, he had to keep up his reputation and failures like these two didn't help.  
  
"Yes, sir. We will contact the Bounty Hunter's Guild at once."  
  
Xedon made a shooing motion with his hand. "Do what you have to do. I have other matters to attend to."  
  
The two nodded, bowed their heads and left the chamber. Xedon rested his chin on his hand, thinking. He didn't know who this Lord Pravanus thought he was, but when he killed Xedon's brother, he crossed the line. Pretty soon, this Lord Pravanus would be no more. Xedon would make sure of that. He had a specific bounty hunter in mind, one that was much more efficient and reliable then the bunglers of the Bounty Hunter's Guild.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben flew his ship to Coruscant and landed on one of the floating landing platforms by the Temple. He climbed out and punched in a few numbers on his wrist-band com-link. Soon it looked like there was a totally different ship in place of his but there was no way anyone could steal it, since it was code activated. He walked over to an air taxi and had the man take him over to the entrance that led to the Temple. Ben knew he looked menacing in his black clothes and cape, boots and gloves, so he took off his black cloak and pulled on a dark brown one. Now he looked like a Jedi. Ben shuddered at the thought. He pulled his hood lower so that the man couldn't see his face. His lightsaber was hidden within the folds of his cape.  
  
Soon he was walking through the corridors, his cape swirling around him. The Jedi around him didn't give him a second glance as he headed towards the vast Jedi archives. From his sources, Ben knew that Tarc stayed in the library while his father and Obi-Wan were training in another area of the Temple. How very foolish of you, Damon. You should know better then to leave your son unattended. Ben smiled to himself and concentrated on keeping his identity a secret. If he let any of his dark energy escape, the Jedi would find him out.  
  
Ben stopped at a railing that was off to one side of the huge, arched corridor. He stepped over to it and looked around at the vastness of the Jedi Temple. This could have been his home, but it wasn't. Ben shrugged. That was in the past.  
  
Ben turned and walked to the entrance of the Temple library. He walked through the open doors and immediately spotted Tarc sitting in a corner, absorbed in a small book.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood in the council chambers with Master Yoda. They were alone. "Master Kenobi, troubled, you are," Yoda said, sitting in his small seat.  
  
Damon stood before him. He nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Thoughts of your brother, you have."  
  
"I think of him all the time, Master. I don't know why. After what he's done to me, I should think that I wouldn't want to think about him."  
  
"Feelings, you still have, for your brother. True, is that not?"  
  
"Yes, Master. But why?"  
  
"Your brother, he is. Natural, to have feelings for him, it is. Hate is not the way of the Jedi. Honor and peace are. Peace, you are trying to find. Amends, you will make. Take time, it will. Very much time."  
  
"But Master, how can I make amends with a murderer?"  
  
"Hard to see, the dark side is. Covered in the dark side, your brother is. Hard to get out, it is. Help him, you must. Keep trying. The dark side controls his emotions. His actions, he cannot help. That is where you come in."  
  
Damon sighed. "Yes, Master."  
  
* * *  
  
Damon walked through the corridors towards the Temple library where he would pick up Tarc. What Yoda had told him confused him. Why should he help Ben? Damon shook his head. This was going to take some time.  
  
When Damon entered the library, he immediately knew something was wrong. Tahl came rushing up to him. "Damon, I can't find Tarc! He's missing!" Damon's heart began beating rapidly. If Tarc was missing, there could only be one reason why. Ben!  
  
"Are you sure?" Damon asked.  
  
"Yes. I came in here to check up on Tarc, since you were with Master Yoda, and Jocasta Nu said that Tarc had left a while back with a Jedi Master. I asked her which one, but she didn't have a name. She claimed that there was so many, she couldn't keep track of all the names. I don't know for sure, but I think she could have been memory wiped."  
  
"We must find him. He is in terrible danger if he's with who I think he is." Tahl's eyes grew wide with worry. "I don't want to loose another that I love."  
  
Tahl nodded and they ran out of the Temple library.  
  
* * *  
  
Tarc stood at the edge of the landing platform outside of the Jedi Temple. He looked around, confused. Where was he? The man that had taken him to the landing platform had disappeared. "Daddy," Tarc whimpered. He was scared and all the ships flying around him didn't help. Strange creatures walked by him, not paying attention to him. He had to get back to the Temple. That was where his daddy was, but the man had told him to wait here. But that man wasn't his daddy. Tarc began moving towards the entrance into the Jedi Temple when a strong arm grabbed him by his shoulder.  
  
"Where you going, kid?" a rough, emotionless voice asked. Tarc turned to see a tall man standing there, his entire body encased in armor. A visored helmet covered his head and rocket launchers were hung on his back. The stare of the helmet made Tarc freeze.  
  
"Uh . . . uh," Tarc stammered. The man wrapped his arm around Tarc's waist, picked him up and began walking towards his ship. "Let me go!" Tarc yelled, but the man jus ignored him. "Help!" But no one heard him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in the shadows, watching as Jango Fett took Tarc to his ship. Ben knew that Fett would get Tarc to the designated planet where Ben would pay him for his services. There, Tarc could be eliminated.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon ran out onto the landing platform just as Slave I rose into the air. "A bounty hunter, after my son?" Damon asked.  
  
Tahl stood next to him, just as confused. In a millisecond, Tahl had pulled out a small tracking device and flung it at the rising ship. It made contact and Tahl turned to Damon.  
  
"Now we follow."  
  
Damon nodded. "Good thinking. We'll use my ship."  
  
Damon, with Tahl running beside him, ran to his ship that was docked not very far away. It was a small, two person craft, designed specifically for speed. Damon and Tahl climbed in and they lifted off.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood on the planet Boria, a planet that was a wasteland. It was very much like Dagobah, in that it was filled with swampy, dark, and danger filled jungle. Ben was in a small clearing, waiting for the arrival of Jango Fett. He spotted Slave 1 entering the atmosphere, and in a manner of minutes, it had landed. The hatch opened and Jango Fett strode down, looking like he always had in his menacing Maladorian armor.  
  
His visored helmet looked at Ben as he strode towards him, Tarc unconscious in one of his arms. Ben always felt uncomfortable when that visored gaze was turned on him. "Your bounty," Fett said simply, holding out Tarc.  
  
Ben took him and, holding him with one arm, Ben drew out the data sheet that would transfer the amount of credits to Fett's account. Ben had put the specific amount under a false name, Merken, so as not to link his name to his master or any other powerful beings. Ben quickly transferred the amount.  
  
"There. I've transferred the amount that I had put up for the bounty. It's in your funds."  
  
Fett nodded, seemed to check something in his helmet, and turned back towards his ship. "It is done," Fett said without turning around. He walked back up the ramp of his ship and the hatch closed. Slave 1 rose into the air and departed quickly.  
  
Ben put the data sheet back on his belt and looked down at Tarc, who hung limply in his arm. Ben dropped Tarc onto the ground and crossed his eyes. He nudged him with his foot.  
  
"Wake up," Ben said harshly. Tarc blinked, sitting up. He looked up at Ben and immediately tried to get up and run. "Not so fast." Ben reached out with his hand and Tarc stopped, turning towards him, as if an invisible hand was controlling him.  
  
"Let me go!" Tarc cried, struggling futilely.  
  
"Not a chance. I've finally got you where I want you. You should never have been born. You took the love that was supposed to be mine. For that you will pay, with your life." Tarc's eyes widened and he began to whimper. Tears filled up in his eyes. "Don't waste your tears on me. I've learned the hard way that you have to be cold and heartless to get anywhere in this galaxy. Why do you think I'm still alive? Getting rid of you will just make your father suffer more, which is exactly what he deserves."  
  
Tears streamed down Tarc's face as he struggled even harder. Ben pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it. He walked towards Tarc.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon set down his ship on the planet Boria and jumped out of the cockpit as the cover lifted upwards. Damon ran towards the still form that he saw lying on the moss covered ground. "No, no," Damon said, tears filling his eyes. He knelt beside the still form of his son, Tarc, who laid face down on the ground. Damon rolled him over and pulled him close to his chest, where he rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Damon yelled, his face turned up to the heavens.  
  
Tahl stood back quietly. She understood what Damon was going through. She had gone through it when Chanee had died. When were theses deaths going to stop? Ben must be stopped but she knew that she wasn't the person to do it. She wasn't sure who could. He seemed ruthless and heartless. How could he do this to his own brother? First his wife, then his son. Damon had to be devastated and he had done nothing to Ben.  
  
Tahl walked up slowly behind Damon and placed a hand on his shoulder. He had buried his face in his son's hair, still holding him tightly. His sobs had quieted down, but his entire body still heaved. Damon looked up at Tahl, his face streaked with tears.  
  
"Why did he have to do this, Tahl? What did this prove? He killed an innocent boy, one who had done nothing to him! What did I do to deserve this?" Damon turned his head back down, closing his eyes.  
  
Tahl didn't say anything. She knew she didn't have to.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Damon stood in front of the funeral pyre, watching his son leave him. All the Jedi from the Temple stood around the large fire. Obi-Wan stood next to him, holding his hand, tears streaming down his face. Damon's face was impassive, showing no emotion. He had been like that since he had found his son, and hadn't said a word to anyone.  
  
Master Yoda stood on the other side of Damon. "A difficult time, this is. Do not let your emotions control you. Anger, hatred, dark side emotions, they are."  
  
"I know, Master," Damon said quietly, the first words he had spoken in days.  
  
Yoda nodded, looking at the fire. "Much sadness, I fear, in your future, will there be," Yoda said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in front of Darth Sidious, reporting what he had accomplished. "Very good, Lord Pravanus. You have done well. Better to make the enemy suffer. What is your next move?"  
  
"I wish to train some more, my Master. I want to be as strong as possible when I confront my brother. I wish to wait a while, to let him suffer more, and then go after his remaining son. When he is taken care of, I will move to finish off my brother. In the meantime, Master, I wish to go on more missions, to give myself more training."  
  
Darth Sidious nodded. "Very well. You will have your wishes. Train and if I see you making progress, I will give you another mission."  
  
"Thank you, my Master."  
  
Ben bowed respectfully and left the chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 12: "I have just gotten rid of Damon's son, Tarc. His remaining son, Obi- Wan, I will get when I am ready, for I think Damon will be better prepared. Darth Sidious called me to his chambers this morning. It seems that there is a bounty hunter after me. And not just any bounty hunter. It's Jango Fett, the bounty hunter I had just hired to capture Tarc. The good news is that Darth Sidious, with his political influence as a Senator and his other various resources, has managed to get Jango Fett off my trail. For now. Someone probably hired the bounty hunter to get revenge on me for something. I really don't care. I've got my training to attend to and soon I will get another mission."  
  
* * *  
  
Two years passed as Ben trained harder than ever. Soon, his Master felt that he was ready for a mission. He was to go to the planet Ilu to oversee the shipment of a very rare mineral that Darth Sidious needed. The Ilusians were very fine mineral workers and he knew that the shipment would be of the finest, but his master felt that Ben's presence was needed to make sure the entire shipment got to the shipping freighter. This would be a simple mission, but one that Ben was looking forward to.  
  
Ilu was a planet with enormous gravity, and the Ilusians were built for the gravity, with solid legs and bodies. With the amount of gravity on the planet, it crushed the minerals into the fine crystals that they were. This would be a test of his strength and will when he reached the planet.  
  
Ben walked to the hanger on Coruscant and over to his starship. He paid his holding fees and hit a sequence on his arm band. The hatchway opened and a ramp came down. Ben walked up into his ship and headed to the cockpit. He pulled in the landing ramp and started the ship. Within minutes he was off the ground and headed towards Ilu.  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian and his apprentice, Neelah, headed towards the planet Ilu. Two times a year, each Jedi-Padawan team visited the planet for training under the intense gravity. Since the Jedi needed to be able to maneuver in every kind of situation, this planet helped further the training. Ulian had been a Jedi Master for a couple of years now and he had just recently taken on Neelah, who was a Twi'lek and already looked promising. She had strong Force ability and she was very good with a lightsaber. Ulian had looked forward to this trip for a very long time.  
  
Ulian looked over at his young Padawan, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat, deep in meditation. The two long head tails that all Twi'leks had, lay across her chest, barely moving.  
  
Ulian nodded and turned back to the view port where the star lines were whizzing by in hyperspace. He leaned back and settled into meditation. He would need to be fully rested for this trip. It was as much a test of strength as a test of skill.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben landed on Ilu in one of their main ports. As soon as he left the ship, he felt the pull of gravity increase considerably. It took him a few minutes to adjust, and then he walked over to the attendant. He paid the landing fee and headed to the mineral planet where the crystals were getting ready to ship out. It would be two days until they were ready to be sent to his master, but Ben felt that he needed to watch the progress while they packed them.  
  
As he walked through the main city, he looked around, observing. He was already getting used to the gravity, though it still made it slightly difficult to walk fast, but he would never get used to the Ilusians, who were stout, humanoid figures, but had at least six arms. They were about half his height and had little or no hair, and their eyes were very large but the rest of their face looked at least semi-human.  
  
Ben took his gaze off of the Ilusians and admired the vast forests that covered much of the planet. The trees were tall and very thick, made for the intense gravity. All the branches and leaves drooped, giving the trees a hanging effect. The main city had a few trees, but mostly they were outside of the large city. All the buildings were short in height, and long in measure, having many large windows and winding staircases on the outside of the buildings. The road that Ben walked on was covered in a stony material and the entire city looked very primitive, but the viewer shouldn't be fooled. The Ilusians were in fact one of the richest species, at times even rivaling the Hutts. The crystal that they grew on this planet was very rare and very expensive.  
  
Ben walked through the main square where thousands of Ilusians were going about their daily business. He passed by them quickly and soon he was through the main city. He walked down a well-trodden path through the immense forests and soon came to a large clearing where several of the crystal mines were. There were several small buildings by each of the mines, but one large one sat directly in the middle of this group of mines. Ben looked up at the red sky, a result of the fumes from the mining plants and then back at the main building.  
  
He maneuvered around the large plants until he had reached the main door of the building. He opened it and walked up to the front desk, where a female Ilusian sat, typing into a data computer. She looked up at Ben and smiled a smile full of small, pointy teeth. "How may I help you?" she asked in Basic.  
  
"I would like to speak to the manager of these plants."  
  
She nodded. "I'll call him down for you." She spoke a few words of her own language into a small com-unit. She listened for a moment and the nodded. She looked back at Ben. "He'll be right with you. Just wait over there." She pointed to a small bench off to one side.  
  
"Thank you," Ben said, and walked over to sit on the bench, his cape settling around his feet. A few minutes later, a tall Ilusian, a rarity in their species, walked over to him. Ben stood and bowed his head respectfully. He was still about two feet taller than the Ilusian.  
  
"You wished to speak with me?" the manager asked in Basic.  
  
Ben nodded. "I am Merken, and I am here to oversee the shipping of the crystals. I'm sure you knew of my coming?"  
  
The manager nodded. "Yes, yes. We knew. We will be packaging the crystals here in this building. There are several sites where the crystal will be shipped from, arriving here within the next few days. If you wish to see it packaged, you are welcome to watch in the packaging area. Once it is all packaged, we will send it to the main hanger, where it will be shipped out to your master. We have some that have been prepackaged. Would you care to inspect them?"  
  
Ben nodded. "Yes, I would."  
  
"I will show you to the packaging area. Follow me." The manager walked over to a large, durasteel door off to one side of the main lobby. He punched in a code and the door swished open.  
  
Ben followed him through the large corridors into a large hanger, which had been transformed into a huge packaging area. Droids were standing next to moving belts, packaging the crystals into the huge, duracrete crates. "These are other shipments we are working on. Over here are the few crates that we have already assembled." Ben followed the manager over to a loading area where several duracrete crates sat. The manager stooped down and punched in a code on the small device attached to the crates. "The codes only let high ranking officials, such as myself, access the crates once they have been packaged. It's as much for our safety as for the safety of our customers."  
  
"I see," Ben said. The top of the crate hissed open and Ben peered into the crate. Thousands of glittering crystals lay in the crate, packaged perfectly with foam surrounding them to keep them safe. "Very good." Ben picked up one of the crystals and turned it over in his hand. He knew the manager was watching his every move but he didn't pay attention. He inspected the crystal and, after seeing that it was unblemished, he returned it to its place in the crate. "They look good. Let's hope the entire shipment is just as good."  
  
The manager nodded and punched in the code to reseal the crate. "Would you like a place to stay until we finish your shipment?" the manager asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The manager nodded. "Follow me, then." Ben followed the manager out of the packaging area and up two flights of stairs. That was the only difference with this building and the ones in the main city. The stairs were inside, instead of outside the building. Ben preferred it that way. The manager stopped at a door at the top of the stairs. "This will be your room. It has a view screen that overlooks the packaging area so you can oversee the operations and other view port that has a wonderful view of our planet."  
  
"Thank you," Ben said. He opened the door and looked around the spacious room. It was sparsely furnished, but that was fine with Ben. He was more comfortable with large, open spaces.  
  
"Will you be needing anything?" the manager asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"There is a refresher through that door and a food processor is next to the door." Ben looked over at the large door that led to the refresher and then at the small compartment in the wall where his food would be processed. "I will leave you, then." The manager closed the door and left.  
  
Ben walked over to the view port that overlooked the vast forests. He smiled. This mission was going to be very easy.  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian settled their ship in a small clearing. Neelah walked down the ramp and collapsed onto her knees. Ulian, after sealing the ship, walked down to her, and helped her to her feet. "This gravity is intense!" Neelah exclaimed. "And the sky. It's so red!"  
  
"I know. The gravity here is about ten times as much as Coruscant's. The sky is very unusual. The red sun causes the coloration. I used to go here with my master. But it serves as a good training exercise. You must be able to adapt to every kind of situation."  
  
"Yes, Master. What are we going to do here?"  
  
"We will first hike through these woods and go to the main city. From there, we can observe the Ilusians and the planet itself. We will be here for a couple of days, so we will have time to visit the mining plants. I'm sure you've heard of the Ilu crystals."  
  
"Yes, Master. I've heard that they are beautiful."  
  
"That they are. I think you will enjoy this trip. I've looked forward to it for a long time."  
  
Neelah nodded and took her survival pack from Ulian. He hefted his own onto his back and they headed into the woods. * * *  
  
The next day, when Ben awoke, the red sun was streaming into his room. He stood up and went into the refresher. When he came out, he put on his cloak and strapped his belt around his waist, his lightsaber already clipped to it. Ben walked over to the food processor and punched in what he wanted. His food came out; steaming hot, and he took it, sitting on the couch. He ate quickly and threw the remains out. He pulled a chair over to the view port that overlooked the processing plant and settled down to watch.  
  
* * *  
  
About mid-afternoon, Ulian and Neelah stopped for lunch. When they were finished, Ulian took out his lightsaber. "I would like to get in some practicing with you," Ulian said. "Take out your lightsaber. We have some time to spare."  
  
Neelah grinned and stood, pulling out her lightsaber. Ulian ignited his, a green blade springing out. Neelah, in turn, ignited her own, a blue blade springing out. They crossed blades and then went into some basic fighting moves. Then Ulian decided to get serious and started attacking Neelah, but she blocked every move, grinning the entire time.  
  
"This is very fun, Master," Neelah said, enjoying the moment.  
  
She began attacking back, Ulian blocking her moves effortlessly. "You will be very good, eventually, but you still have much to learn, my young Padawan," Ulian said. With that, he faked and brought his lightsaber around, knocking Neelah's out of her hand and pointing the end of his lightsaber at her face. She froze, looking at him. He deactivated his lightsaber and, using the Force, pulled her lightsaber to his hand. He tossed her it, deactivated.  
  
She caught it easily and clipped it back on her belt. "I hope I will be as good as you some day."  
  
"I don't think you need to worry about that," Ulian smiled, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. "You are very good. You gave me quite a workout." Neelah grinned. "Now let's get going. We still have about a half a day's walk to the city."  
  
Neelah nodded and pulled her survival gear onto her back. Ulian gathered his survival gear and pulled it onto his back. They began walking towards the city.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat beneath a tree, meditating. He had left his apartment a little while ago to get some time alone. The edge of the woods was near the back of the main building, so Ben had gone a little ways into the woods, staying near in case the manager needed him, but far enough away to meditate. A cool breeze swept through the trees, shifting his cloak slightly.  
  
He breathed deeply and slowly, going deeper into his meditation. He focused his dark energy into his center, increasing his strength, speed and power. Every time he meditated, he grew stronger in the Force. It was a simple way to get training when he didn't have access to the training materials with his master.  
  
Suddenly he felt a strong presence in the Force. He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead, deeper into the forest. He focused on the small form moving in the distance. He stood and crept closer until he recognized the form as two people. One was humanoid and the other, smaller, form, was a Twi'lek. They were dressed in simple clothes and he didn't think anything of it until he saw the lightsabers hanging from their utility belts. Jedi! Here on Ilu! What's next?! Ben looked away. Great, just what he needed. A distraction. He knew that he had been doing well against the Jedi, but that didn't mean he wouldn't freeze up again. They couldn't find out that he was here. That would be disastrous. But what were they doing here in the first place?  
  
Ben looked back as the Jedi walked up to the back door of the main building and knocked. The manager opened the door and the two Jedi walked in. What if he tells them that he was here? Ben ran around to the other side of the building and went in, rushing up to his apartment. He gathered up what few belongings he had taken with him and straightened up the apartment. He was just about to leave when he heard voices coming up the stairs. "There's a young man staying in this apartment, but the one next to it is open if you would like to stay here." Ben heard the manager say.  
  
Ben opened his door a fraction of an inch and watched as the manager walked by, followed by the two Jedi. "That would be very nice," the older Jedi said.  
  
"This is where you package the crystals, correct?" the younger Jedi asked.  
  
The manager nodded. "Yes, we do. Would you like to see the packaging area?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," the older Jedi said. The walked further down the hall and into the next apartment.  
  
Sensing his moment, Ben snuck out of his apartment and down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"There is a view port that overlooks the packaging area from here," the manager said, pointing to a window at the far end of their apartment.  
  
Neelah looked around the very nice apartment. "Will we stay here Master?" Neelah asked, looking at her master.  
  
Ulian looked at her. "For a short while," Ulian said.  
  
"Great," Neelah said. "I can't wait to see those crystals."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't stay long, sir," Ulian said, looking at the manager. "But we would like to look around if that is alright with you."  
  
The manager nodded, smiling. "That is no problem. Always a pleasure to accommodate Jedi. We've done the tours in the past when your training groups have arrived here. The access code to the packaging area is 325. Feel free to look around and ask any questions you might have."  
  
Ulian bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much."  
  
The manger nodded. "I'll leave you two, then."  
  
The manager left and Neelah walked over to the view port. She looked down at the lines of crates as they moved along the belts, getting packaged by the droids.  
  
"This is amazing. There are so many crystals! I thought that they were rare," Neelah said. She looked at Ulian, who walked over to stand beside her.  
  
He looked out over the scene. "There are rare. This is the only planet where they are grown. The gravity conditions and weather conditions have to be exactly like Ilu to create the crystals. Many scientists have attempted to grow them in habitats but all have failed. If you have a big pocketbook, you can buy many of the crystals but not all of us are so lucky." Ulian smiled, looking at her. "But even having one of the crystals is a feat on its own. In fact, two of these crystals make up my lightsaber."  
  
Neelah's eyes went wide. "You have them in your lightsaber?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. I found two small ones when I went here on my second training mission. My master let me keep them, and so I put them into my lightsaber."  
  
"That's cool," Neelah said. "Will we go down there?" Neelah pointed down at the packaging area.  
  
Ulian nodded. "Tomorrow. It is getting late. You should rest."  
  
Neelah nodded. "I will, Master."  
  
Neelah walked over to a door near a view port that overlooked the vast forest and it opened to reveal a small room. She went in and the door closed.  
  
Ulian walked over to a chair and sat down, looking at the wall, thinking. Early that day he had felt a disturbing presence in the Force. He hadn't mentioned it to his apprentice because at that time it hadn't been important. But as they had walked by the apartment next door, he had felt that same disturbance again. It was a dark presence and it had begun to worry him. He knew that Tahl and her apprentice had felt a similar disturbance right before they ran into the Dark Jedi and he was sure that the same being had been responsible for Damon's wife's death. Damon was his best friend, and Damon had told him that his brother had been responsible. If that was true, then Ben was here, on Ilu, and they were in big trouble. Ulian pulled out his com-unit and punched in a line to the Jedi Temple.  
  
"Master Yoda, we are on Ilu. The training had gone well so far, but we have run into a problem. I have a bad feeling that Ben is here, the dark Jedi who was responsible for Chanee's and Yenasta's deaths. What should we do?"  
  
"Cut short, your exercise must be. Most important, is your safety and that of your Padawan's. Come back to the Temple at once," Yoda said.  
  
"Yes, Master." He turned off the com-unit and settled back in his chair, putting the unit back on his belt. He closed his eyes. He would have to get some sleep if they were going to leave immediately in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in the manager's office, facing him. "I know that this is sudden, but I apologize. We need those crystals tomorrow morning if at all possible," Ben said.  
  
"Yes, yes. We will try. They will be shipped off as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you," Ben said, bowing his head. He left the room and went into the packaging area. He sat in a corner on one of the duracrete crates, watching the packaging process. He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Ben watched as the final shipment of the crystals was sent off. He didn't have time to go to the hanger, but he felt sure that the crystals would be delivered safely. The important thing was for him to get off this planet, and quickly. Jedi were here and he was in trouble. If they found him, he didn't know what he would do. Ben left the building and walked through the woods quickly, headed towards his ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian and Neelah headed towards their ship, first thing in the morning. Neelah hadn't questioned anything yet, but Ulian knew that he owed her an explanation. It would have to wait until they were in the safety of hyperspace.  
  
As they walked, Ulian felt the unsettling dark presence again. He looked off to his right and, much to his dismay, he saw a figure in the distance, walking in the same direction as they were. Ulian quickened his pace and Neelah quickly followed. They soon entered the large clearing where Ulian had set down their ship. The figure came out right beside them. He spotted Ulian and Neelah and faced them, his black cloak swirling around him. His face was grooved with a long, jagged scar and a smaller one across his nose. His green eyes flashed with intensity but Ulian could have sworn he had seen a flash of fear in the man's eyes.  
  
Neelah's hand went instinctively to the hilt of her lightsaber, but she didn't say anything. No one moved for a long time. Suddenly the man in black whipped out his lightsaber and pointed the end right in Ulian's face. Neelah took a step back, watching, her eyes wide with fear but also determination. Ulian didn't move. He looked into the man's eyes. "You're done Jedi," the man said, sneering. He swung up and at Ulian but stopped, inches from Ulian's neck. Suddenly he backed up, his hand shaking. The lightsaber deactivated and he ran towards an empty area where a ship suddenly appeared, the cloaking shield down. The man clambered into his ship and it took off.  
  
Ulian let out the breath he had been holding and looked at his apprentice. She looked stupefied. "Master?" she said.  
  
"That was close. Too close," Ulian said.  
  
"Who was that man? Was he the one who . . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Neelah, that was Ben, Damon's brother."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat back in the pilot's chair and then slammed his fist into the wall. Why? Why did he freeze again?! Was he that weak? The only good thing was that he had completed his mission, but the bad thing was that if Darth Sidious found out that he had failed against the Jedi again, he was through.  
  
Journal Entry 12: "My master didn't seem to know that I had failed against the Jedi. He was happy that the crystals were on their way and he didn't say anything else. I am relieved. I don't know what would have happened if he had found out. I'm just going to have to train even harder. I don't know what I'm going to do." 


	8. Dark Side Temples

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
-Dark Side Temples -  
  
Damon sat in his quarters, looking at Ulian, who stood in front of him. Damon and Ulian had become really close over the past years and Damon had confided repeatedly in Ulian, who always knew what to say. And Damon also knew that he could always count on his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to give words of wisdom. "We had just returned from Ilu and I wanted you to know what happened," Ulian said, after he had explained what had happened on Ilu.  
  
"So, my brother has struck again," Damon said bitterly. He looked over at his sleeping four-year old son. Obi-Wan had done considerably well over the past two years since he had lost his brother. Damon sighed. He only hoped that Obi-Wan would be safe. He looked back at Ulian. "I'm glad that he didn't kill any more Jedi."  
  
"I don't know what the council is going to do about him."  
  
"They can't do much of anything. No one knows where he's based and who's training him. We only see him when he attacks. The only chance we have to survive is to always be prepared for him. I keep waiting for the inevitable day when Ben makes a move against my son." Damon looked back at Obi-Wan. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's all I have left."  
  
"We will do what we must."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we will have to, whether we like it or not."  
  
* * *  
  
Three years passed and Damon began to feel safer with Obi-Wan. He had even taken him to some of the vacation planets for fun. Ben had not struck in three years but the council was still prepared for anything. Obi-Wan was getting more skilled with the practice lightsabers, and Damon knew that Obi- Wan would be one of the more skilled Jedi fighters.  
  
Journal Entry 13: "Obi-Wan is now seven years old. In five years he will get his lightsaber. I may be able to use that fact to my advantage, but I'm not yet ready to face Damon. I need to inflict more pain before I send him the final blow, the death of his remaining son. My master is sending me on another mission. I'm to go to the planet Ambria to study the source of an ancient dark side power and retain it for our uses. My master thinks that I should find out as much as I can and use it to make myself stronger. This mission should be very interesting."  
  
Ben set down his ship into the dense jungle that covered most of the planet Ambria and walked down the ramp. There were rumored ancient ruins of temples on this planet. These temples were said to be focusing points for dark powers, which was right up Ben's alley. He knew that they were here, because he could feel the cover of dark side powers on this planet. It had saturated the very ground beneath his feet. He closed up his ship and set out on foot through the humid, dense jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
Adi Galla stood in the Jedi Council Chamber, looking around at the Jedi Masters. Adi Galla and her apprentice, Mrika, had been called to the chamber a few moments ago. Adi Galla stood silently, waiting for Master Yoda to speak. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she watched her apprentice, who stood very still. She had watched Mrika for many years as Mrika developed in her training. It had only been a few months ago when she had decided that she would take Mrika as her Padawan Learner. Already, Mrika had proven herself to be a worthy apprentice. They had already been on two missions and they had worked together beautifully. Adi Galla felt confident that she and her apprentice would be able to handle the mission that was to be dealt to them. She glanced over at her empty chair on the Jedi Council. It wasn't every day that a Jedi Council member took on an apprentice and went on missions but they all had their turn, every once and awhile when the mission was critical and needed a council member to handle it.  
  
Adi Galla turned her gaze back to Master Yoda. She could feel the tension in the air. She wondered what had gotten all the masters so worried.  
  
"Master Galla, selected, you have been, for this mission because it will be very difficult," Master Yoda began. "This mission calls for your expertise, it does."  
  
"We wish you to go to the planet Ambria," Master Windu said. "Rumor has it that there is an ancient dark side power on this planet, in one of the temple ruins that are hidden in the dense jungle that covers most of the planet. You need to go there, study this power, and restrain it. If this power gets in the wrong hands . . ."  
  
"Have that happen, we cannot," Master Yoda said.  
  
"Do you wish us to bring back this power, if possible?" Adi Galla asked.  
  
"This power is rooted deep in the planet itself," Master Plo Koon said. Adi Galla looked at him. "You will have to destroy it at its source, if that is even possible."  
  
"Restrain it, you must," Master Yoda said. "Using the light side of the Force, you can bind it. Do this and keep it from the dark side users, we will."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Adi Galla set down her ship in a small clearing in the dense jungle. Mrika set down the ramp and walked outside. Adi Galla followed her moments later. They had left their cloaks inside the ship, leaving just their tunics, belts and boots. Adi Galla closed up the ship. "I can feel something dark here, Master," Mrika said.  
  
"Yes, Mrika. Something dark . . . and powerful," Adi Galla said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben pushed some branches out of his way to reveal a small clearing where the ruins of an ancient temple lay. He smiled. He could feel the dark power radiating off the very stones that lay in broken heaps around the center of the temple. The triangular shape of the temple was still distinguishable. The only part that had crumbled was the very outside edges. The center room, where all the dark power was focused, still remained. A small moat surrounded the temple. Small stepping stones, hidden just beneath the surface of the water, led to the temple. Ben stepped around bushes and broken stones and began his way over the treacherous stepping stones. When he reached the other side, he stared up at the peak of the temple in awe. He grinned. Perfect.  
  
* * *  
  
Adi Galla walked into a small clearing, looking around. Mrika came up behind her, stepping over a small piece of stone. Adi Galla's gaze fell on the ruins of an ancient temple, which had been reduced to rubble. The center of the temple that served as the focal point of the dark power was gone, but Adi Galla could still feel the dark power radiating off the stones. It was faint, but it was there. These ruins might be safe, but she wanted to check them thoroughly just to be sure. She had studied the history of these temples vigorously in the Temple Library. She knew that was the main reason why the Jedi Council had sent her on this mission. She also knew that the council had sent her because she was very strong in the Force as far as the Force itself was concerned. Once she found the primary source of the dark energy, she would be able to restrain it easily. The problem was that Ambria was covered in ruins. She knew that this was going to be a very long mission.  
  
"Let's check out the remains," Adi Galla said. "If you find any places where the dark energy seems to be concentrated, call me over. These ruins might be safe, if you can call dark energy safe, but we have to make sure."  
  
Mrika nodded. "Yes ,Master." Mrika walked over to a pile of stones and began touching each one in turn, closing her eyes.  
  
"Use the Force to protect you from the energy," Adi Galla instructed. "No matter how little you sense, the dark energy can still be alluring."  
  
"Yes, Master," Mrika said, looking over at her master. She took her hand off the stone that she had been touching and touched the next one, closing her eyes again.  
  
Adi Galla walked over to the edge of the moat, surveying the scene before her. Using pieces of broken stone, she maneuvered her way across the moat. The center where the temple had been was a pile of rubble. She stooped down before it and began touching each of the stones in turn, reaching out with the Force. The dark energy drips from these stones. There must still be some focal point of this power.  
  
Adi Galla stood and moved a few of the smaller, lighter stones off to one side. Then, using the Force, she levitated the larger ones until she found what she was looking for. The stones that she had removed had been covering a large hole in the ground. She could feel a wave of dark energy being emitted from this hole. She walked over to the edge of the hole and looked down into the endless blackness. This wasn't the strongest source on the planet, but their mission was to Force-bind all that they could.  
  
Adi Galla closed her eyes, bringing the Force into her. Using the power of the Force, she found the remnants of the dark energy and surrounded them with the light of the Force, enclosing them in. She hurled them down into the endless pit and then put another layer of the Force-bind on top of all the dark energy that she had collected. She moved the large stones and threw them into the pit, burying the energy. The pit filled up with stones quickly, proving that there had been a bottom to this pit.  
  
Adi Galla put a layer of the Force-bind on top of these stones. No one could remove these stones, even if they wanted to. The only person that could do that was Adi Galla herself. She threw all the other pieces of stones in a heap in the center of the small stone formation, making it look like the ruins it was. She opened her eyes and used part of the heap to steady herself. It was very draining to use all the energy. She had to be careful not to expend herself too much. She took long, deep breaths and looked at her apprentice, who was still checking out the stones.  
  
Adi Galla stood straight and walked back across the moat to her apprentice's side.  
  
"We are finished at this particular spot, my young Padawan. You have done well," Adi Galla said.  
  
Mrika looked up at her, standing. "Thank you, Master. I found some stones with traces of the dark energy. They are in that pile over there." Mrika pointed to a small pile of stones.  
  
"Very good. Why don't you try the binding on them."  
  
Mrika smiled. "Yes, Master." She walked over and put her hands on the small pile. She closed her eyes. Adi Galla watched as Mrika put a Force- bind on the stones. Adi Galla had taught Mrika the bind a month ago and although Mrika's wasn't nearly as strong as Adi Galla's, her bind could still do some good. Adi Galla knew that the dark energy that was emitted from the stones wasn't very much, so she wasn't worried about them. She had trapped the main source, which was the main objective of these ruins. Mrika opened her eyes and walked back to her master. "It is done."  
  
"Very good," Adi Galla said, smiling. "You'll be a great Jedi Knight one of these days."  
  
Mrika smiled. "Thank you, Master."  
  
"Now let's find the next site."  
  
Mrika nodded and the headed into the jungle.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat in deep mediation inside the focal point of the temple. The dark energy pulsed around him, filling the air. Slowly, Ben brought the dark energy into himself, filling his body with the dark energy. A special container sat next to Ben, which was to serve as a vessel for the dark energy that he would bring back to his master. He wanted to fill his body with as much dark energy as he could, for it would bring him more power and increase his speed and reflexes. The rest of the power that he could not bring into himself would go into the container.  
  
Ben smiled slightly. He could feel the flickering of energy at his fingertips. The dark side had brought him everything he could dream of but, thought Ben as his smile faded, he still felt empty inside. When he had killed the Jedi Master, who he had later found out was Damon's wife, and when he had killed Tarc, that emptiness had vanished, but only for an instant. But Ben wasn't going to dwell on that. His dreams had come true. He had become very powerful and he had done it without Damon watching and criticizing his every move. Damon had abandoned him when he had needed him the most. Anger filled Ben as he thought back to when Damon had not even visited him once while he was sick. He hated Damon. And he will pay for the pain that he had caused Ben.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sat in the Temple library by one of the computer consoles. He leaned back, thinking. Obi-Wan was in class at the moment with Master Yoda, working on developing his lightsaber skills. Obi-Wan was doing so well and Damon felt very proud of him.  
  
Damon put his hand up to his forehead, resting his elbow on the arm rest. He shook his head. Why had Ben done all this? Qui-Gon had told him that the pull of the dark side was so strong that it is very hard to dig yourself out once you've fallen in. Damon knew that had to be the case with Ben. Ben had changed so much from the kid he once knew. Even Ben's physical appearance. The scars. Damon shuddered at the thought at what had caused those awful jagged lines that scarred his face.  
  
When Damon had found out that Ben had killed his wife, he had been horrified at what Ben had done. His heart had been torn, and then, when Ben killed his son, that had devastated Damon. He still had not recovered from it. Even though Ben had done those evil, heartless deeds, Damon knew that there had to be some good left in him. Damon was determined to help Ben. He knew that he had failed the other times he had tried to talk to Ben, but maybe, just maybe he could save Ben. Luke Skywalker had saved his father, Damon remembered from the movies. And Damon knew how evil Darth Vader had been. There was still some hope for Ben. Damon couldn't lose his brother; he had already lost too much.  
  
* * *  
  
Adi Galla sat down on the moist ground and leaned against the trunk of a large tree. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Mrika sat down next to her and did the same. They had gone to five different sites and put Force-binds on all of them. They were both drained and were in need of rest. "You did very well today Mrika," Adi Galla said, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Thank you, Master. I did my best."  
  
"That you did."  
  
"We will begin again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, my Padawan." Adi Galla drew into herself and fell into deep meditation, resting her energy drained body.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat completely still, his eyes closed. The dark energy swirled around him. He had been sitting in the same position for hours, trying to gather as much of the dark energy as he could. As he sat there, memories from his past rose up in his mind . . . .  
  
  
  
"Mmm! What smells so good?" five year old Ben exclaimed. He stood in Damon's back yard, his plastic lightsaber held up. Damon stood across from him, holding up his lightsaber. They had been having a duel when Ben had smelled Damon's mother's baking. Ben looked at Damon. "Can we eat?" Ben's eyes were wide and he grinned.  
  
Damon grinned. "Cookie time," Damon said.  
  
They both dropped their lightsabers and ran through the back door and into the kitchen where Damon's mother stood over a steaming tray of fresh, hot chocolate chip cookies. Both of their eyes went wide as they stared at the plate of cookies. They were both practically drooling.  
  
Damon's mother smiled. "Get them while they're fresh," she said.  
  
They both ran over to the tray and began eating the cookies. "Hot!" Ben exclaimed as he bit into one of the soft cookies.  
  
"Well, duh," Damon said, biting into his.  
  
Within minutes they had gobbled down the entire tray. Damon's mother watched them, shaking her head and smiling. "Boys will be boys. Better make more," she said and turned back to the counter where the cookie ingredients lay.  
  
"More?!" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"Soon," Damon said. "Let's go out and play some more."  
  
Ben nodded and they ran outside . . . . .  
  
Ben smiled at the memory. Those were the good times. When he was naive and young. Now he knew much better that the world was not just about playing and cookies. He had learned that the hard way. After Damon had betrayed him. Ben's body shuddered with anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists, the power crackling in his palms. Was there ever a time when Damon didn't boss him around? He always tried to stay in control, because he was older one. Well he'd show him. This time he was the stronger one and he's going to learn that the hard, painful way.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood by the railing on a balcony, looking over the gardens in the center of the Jedi Temple. Jedi Masters and Padawans walked through the gardens, enjoying the peace and quiet, compared to the fast pace of the planet around them.  
  
Damon looked up, through two of the towers at the setting sun. The sky was turning an orange red and it was beautiful. Damon closed his eyes, breathing deep. He came out on this particular balcony when he needed time to think. Obi-Wan sat in his room, mediating. Soon he would be going to sleep. Damon knew that he was safe, but he was worried about Adi Galla and her apprentice, Mrika. He knew that they had gone to Ambria to restrain the dark energy that was focused there, but Damon knew that if there was the dark side involved; Ben would show up, sooner or later. Damon knew that Adi Galla could take care of herself, and that her apprentice was very skilled, but against Ben, well, two Jedi had already fallen at his hands. How many more would he kill? And why was he being so ruthless?  
  
"It's sometimes hard to figure out another's thoughts, even a close friend's," a voice said beside Damon.  
  
Damon looked over at his old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "Master?"  
  
"You are troubled by your brother's actions."  
  
"Yes. I don't know why he became so evil."  
  
"Some choose the quick and easy path because it brings them contentment. Perhaps Ben was hurting more inside then you knew. From what you've told me about him, he seems to have a good heart, but even the greatest hearts can be tempted by the dark side and twisted."  
  
"Do you believe that there is still some good left in Ben?"  
  
"I think that there is good in all of us, even the darkest of them all."  
  
"Do you think that I could save him? Bring him back to the light side?"  
  
"He has fallen deep into the dark side. It is up to him whether or not he will be saved."  
  
* * *  
  
Adi Galla stood at the edge of a clearing, looking at the remains of a temple. This one was the most intact of all the ruins she had seen the previous days. The temple still had its focal point, the tip of the triangular form. Mrika stood beside her, matching her gaze. Adi Galla closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force. Suddenly a tremendous force pushed her back. She staggered, regaining her balance. "Master?" Mrika asked, rushing to her master's side.  
  
"I'm alright," Adi Galla said. "There is a power there. Darker than any I have encountered before. It is pure evil and full of hatred."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben opened his eyes and stood. He had gathered as much of the energy as he could. He closed the container and picked it up. His eyes moved to one of the walls. There was a presence outside, at the edge of the clearing. A powerful one. But not as powerful as him, Ben thought, smiling. He would have to investigate this and destroy this presence. It could only mean one thing: a Jedi.  
  
* * *  
  
Adi Galla had only moments to react when suddenly huge slabs of broken stone hurled towards her. She ducked, protecting her Padawan. "Go, go!" she yelled as they rushed towards the edge of the jungle. A piece of stone impacted her in the back of her head, sending bright flashes before her eyes. She stumbled and fell onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stepped out of the ruins, his gaze falling on the fallen Jedi. Her apprentice was stooped next to her. "Foolish Jedi," he said. "When will you learn not to mess with the dark side?" Ben, using the Force, jumped the moat and landed right next to the kneeling apprentice. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. She was humanoid, except for a few small ridges between her eyes. She stood and her face became a mask of determination. "You think you can beat me young Jedi?" Ben laughed. He lifted one of his hands, Sith lightning crackling in his palm. "Catch this." Ben hurled the Sith lightning at the young Padawan, throwing her into the trunk of a tree. She fell to the ground, her eyes closed.  
  
Ben looked down at the fallen Jedi Master. His eyebrows lifted when he recognized the Jedi. Adi Galla. What a surprise. Never thought he'd be meeting her like this. Well, this is the end for you, Jedi. Ben brought up his hand, the Sith lightning forming at his fingertips.  
  
He raised his hand, ready to strike, when a small stone hit his arm. He turned towards the source and saw that the young Padawan had thrown the stones. Ben turned towards her. He watched as she wiped the blood away that had formed around a small cut on her cheek. "Well you're a stubborn one. We'll have to fix that." He lifted his hand, making a large stone slab rise into the air. He hurled it at her and was surprised when she dodged it. "Very good. Maybe you're not a brainless idiot after all." He watched in amusement as she drew out her lightsaber, igniting it. It glowed a yellowish green. "Or maybe you are. Trying to save your master, is that it?" Ben set down the container and drew out his own lightsaber, only igniting one end. The bright red blade sprung out. "You're very foolish, young one." Ben leapt towards her, a blinding flash of speed and light. When she blocked his move, he nodded in acknowledgement of her skills. "Very nice, but you'll have to do better than that."  
  
He whipped his blade around and made a thrust at her mid-section, which she managed to block, barely. Using the Force, he threw a Force blast at her, throwing her into a large stone slab sticking out of the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Adi Galla opened her eyes slightly. Her head hurt immensely. She managed to raise her head a little and her eyes went wide at what she saw. Mrika was battling a man all dressed in black, with a red lightsaber. She could feel the dark energy radiating off of him. "I have to help her," Adi Galla said quietly, putting her hands out, trying to stand. Pain jolted through her body.  
  
Adi Galla watched as her Padawan was thrown against a stone slab and the man in black strode towards her. Adi Galla stood and threw a Force blast of her own, knocking the man into a nearby tree. She hurled a small stone slab into the side of his head, only knocking him unconscious. His deactivated lightsaber lay next to him. Adi Galla rushed over to her fallen Padawan. She gathered Mrika into her arms and slowly she made her way through the jungle, heading towards her ship. They had to get out of there, and fast.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben squinted, opening his eyes. He felt a warm trickled on the side of his head. He put his hand up to the source and looked at the blood that coated his fingertips. Using his hand, he wiped away the blood that had gathered on the small cut on the side of his head. He stood, picking up his deactivated lightsaber and re-clipping it to his belt. He stumbled over to the container full of dark energy and picked it up. His Master would not be pleased when he found out that Ben had failed against the Jedi, although he did retain a good portion of dark energy. It was time to head back. 


	9. The Duel

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
-The Duel -  
  
Adi Galla stood in the medical center in the Jedi Temple. She sat still as Malkan Huun, a Jedi trained in healing, put bacta patches on the cuts that Adi Galla had received at the hands of the Dark Jedi.  
  
She looked over at the bacta tank where her Padawan was lying. "Will she be alright?" Adi Galla asked, looking at Malkan.  
  
"She should be fine in a couple of days. She received quite a beating. It's surprising that she survived that," Malkan said, walking over to the monitor beside the bacta tank. She punched a few buttons and then walked back over to Adi Galla. "You received quite a beating yourself. What happened?"  
  
"We ran into a man who was very powerful in the dark side."  
  
"So, my brother has struck yet again," a voice said coldly. Adi Galla looked over at the doorway that had just swished open. Damon stood there. He walked over to Adi Galla. "At least you two survived. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've felt better," Adi Galla said, managing a smile.  
  
Damon nodded, a sad look on his face. He looked down. "I don't know what to do about my brother."  
  
"In time, I think you will know," Adi Galla said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat in the middle of a dark chamber, the temperature well below freezing. He shuddered in the intense cold. He heard a screeching to his right and barely managed to defend himself as a creature hurled itself at him. He had already received several gashes and bruises from these creatures, but it was designed to teach him a lesson. Not to fail against the Jedi. His master had not been pleased when Ben had brought him the news. He had taken the dark energy, but he had put Ben in this chamber. There Ben would stay for several days. In the darkness he would reflect on why he had failed and learn from it. Another creature hurled itself at him, scratching a long gash on his arm. He winced but bit down on his lip to keep from crying in pain. This was how he learned.  
  
Journal Entry 14: "I have just been allowed to leave the cold chamber. My master believes that I have learned my lesson but he says that the next time I fail, he won't be as kind. I believe him. I should have killed those Jedi on Ambria. I was foolish to stall. Next time I come up against the Jedi, I won't fail. These next couple of years I will keep myself hidden, away from the prying eyes of the nosy Jedi. Then I will be ready for Damon. At that point in time, I will get rid of his remaining son."  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later, after further training and helping train Darth Maul, who was now eleven, Ben was finally ready to confront Damon. Damon had been training his son, Obi-Wan, who was now nine, in the ways of the Force. Obi- Wan was training in the Jedi Temple with the other students there. Ben knew Damon was away for awhile and Darth Sidious had prompted Ben to go now.  
  
Soon he was walking through the arched corridors of the Jedi Temple, his robe swirling around him. It was mid-afternoon, and the sun streamed in through the large windows. He had specifically donned a dark brown robe, so as to match the other Jedi Masters. His lightsaber hung in plain view now. Jedi Masters ignored him, going about their daily business. Using the Force, he shielded his dark energy and disguised his scars. He was so well-connected with the Force that the shielding skill came easily to him.  
  
Ben walked into the Temple Library and spotted Obi-Wan sitting in one of the chairs, looking at a holo-file. Obi-Wan was dressed just like all the other young Jedi, in a brown tunic and with the recognizable haircut. Ben walked over to him and waited until Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
Ben smiled. "I would like to show you something, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, not moving. Good, the kid is smart.  
  
"No need to be afraid. I'm a friend of Damon, your father," Ben said slowly, his voice dripping with the Force.  
  
"Oh," Obi-Wan said. He stood, facing Ben.  
  
"I think that you'd really like what I have."  
  
"Are you a Jedi Master?"  
  
"Yes, in a manner of speaking. I'm usually off-world, which would explain why you haven't seen me." Obi-Wan took a hesitant step forwards and then stopped. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm supposed to stay here. My father will be angry if I'm not here when he comes back from his meeting with the Jedi Council."  
  
"I'll have you back way before he comes back, I promise."  
  
"Okay," he said hesitantly. He walked up to Ben. Ben let a small smile creep across him face. All too easy. Should have taught your kid more caution Damon. You never know who will come by. They began walking through the corridors. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ben." Ben quickly changed the subject. "So, Obi-Wan, have you constructed a lightsaber yet?"  
  
"Master Yoda says I'm not ready. I still have three more years."  
  
"You know, I once trained like you are now."  
  
"You did?" Obi-Wan asked, curious.  
  
"Yes. And I got my lightsaber when I was eight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, I had a different teacher. But Master Yoda is right. You'll get it soon enough."  
  
They took a turbo-lift down a couple of stories and then walked out a large door onto a landing platform. Obi-Wan looked around. "What are we doing out here?" Obi-Wan pointed to the sleek starship that was docked a short distance away. "Is that yours?"  
  
Ben nodded. "Very observant."  
  
"Why are we here?" Obi-Wan repeated.  
  
Ben smiled. "I can't very well be showing you this in front of all the Jedi, now can I?" Ben asked. Ben unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and held it out to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stared at it and then reached out slowly and took it in his hands.  
  
His face lit up as he turned it over in his hands. "Wow," he whispered. Ben took it from him. Ben activated his lightsaber, fire-colored blades leaping out from each end. "A double bladed lightsaber! I've never seen one of those."  
  
Ben deactivated it and held it back out to Obi-Wan. "Try it."  
  
Obi-Wan reached for it and then stopped. "I-I can't. I've got to go."  
  
He turned and began running towards the entrance back into the Temple.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Ben said. He stopped, not turning around. "Don't tell your father about our little excursion. You may get more than you bargained for."  
  
Obi-Wan ran into the Temple. Ben smiled and pulled down the hood of his cloak. He clipped his lightsaber back on his belt and headed towards his starship.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon walked into the Temple library and over to his son, who was sitting in one of the chairs, looking at a holo-file. Damon smiled. "Busy, I see," Damon said. Obi-Wan looked up and nodded, not saying anything. Damon furrowed his eyebrows. It was very unusual for Obi-Wan to be so quiet. There had to be something wrong. Damon crouched next to the chair. "What's wrong, son?"  
  
"Nothing," Obi-Wan said, looking at his holo-file.  
  
"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me."  
  
"It's nothing. I just don't feel good."  
  
"Let's go back to our quarters, then. I'll get you something to make you feel better." Obi-Wan finally looked up at him. He didn't move for a few moments and then slowly nodded, standing. Damon stood and, after Obi-Wan returned the holo-vile, they went to their quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Obi-Wan slept peacefully in the bed across the room. Dim light from the never-sleeping Coruscant filtered through the window. There were blinds on it to keep out the majority of the light, but some still got in. The walls and transparansteel were soundproof, so that the sounds from the city would not bother the people that slept. The only sound was the sound of Obi-Wan's breathing. Damon turned his head to look at his son. There has to be something else that he's not saying. This worried him. He hadn't heard from Ben in years but that didn't mean that he was not still out there, scheming to try to get Obi-Wan. Damon didn't think that he could get into the Temple, but he had this unsettling feeling in his stomach. Something major was going to happen, he just don't know what.  
  
* * *  
  
One year later, after having been in hiding the entire time, focusing his dark energy, Ben was ready to confront Damon. He was now thirty-three. He sent an unsigned holo-file to Damon, telling him to meet him on landing platform Three, that evening. He knew that Damon would know who had sent it.  
  
Ben docked his ship on a nearby landing platform and walked the distance to number Three. Ben waited in the shadow of the Temple. Ben wore his usual black cloak and he didn't conceal his scars. The sun had just begun to set and lights were going on all over Coruscant. The flying lanes bustled with speeders going about their daily business. Soon darkness had fallen. Small lights came on at the edges of the platform.  
  
Ben heard the swish of a door and looked over to his right at the entrance into the Jedi Temple. Damon moved from the darkness and into the light shed from the moving advertisements from another building. Ben stepped out of the shadows to face him. "Ben. I knew it was you," Damon said, the warmth gone from his voice.  
  
"So, you've finally come to realize that you're never going to turn me."  
  
"I've accepted it, yes, but I won't give up. Just like Luke did with his father, I still believe that there has to be something good left in you, even in the smallest measurement."  
  
"I didn't come here for you to lecture me, Damon. I came here to battle. My final test, for when I beat you, I will have become a Sith Lord and finally excelled over you in something, brother." Ben said the word brother with disdain.  
  
"So, you know."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Another thing you kept hidden."  
  
"I didn't know either."  
  
"I don't care about what you knew or whatever." He pulled off his cloak and threw it off to one side. Damon did the same with his Jedi cloak. Ben unhooked his lightsaber, his black gloved hands holding it out in front of him. He ignited both ends and was pleased when he saw a look of momentary shock cross Damon's face. Ben spun it around, waiting. Damon reluctantly ignited his green, purple and blue blade. "So, you've constructed a multi- crystal lightsaber. Impressive, but it'll be no match for me." Ben laughed and swung his lightsaber in a long arc.  
  
Damon barely blocked Ben's attack. Ben attacked with both ends, swiping at Damon with one end and then the other, simultaneously. Ben flipped backwards, drawing Damon closer towards the edge of the platform. They whipped their blades around at blinding speeds, their blades making fiery arcs in the air. Ben knew the edge of the platform was behind him so he jumped up, somersaulting over Damon and landing, spinning to face him. Damon spun and attacked, Ben deflecting his attacks easily. Ben drew out the dark energy that was contained inside of him, stepping his attacks up a notch, pushing Damon closer to the edge.  
  
"There's still good in you, I know it," Damon said, blocking one of Ben's attacks.  
  
"Still going on about that? You're so pathetic. I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier. Maybe, if I had been smarter, I would never have brought you along with me." Ben grinned. "But then I'd never get the joy out of killing you." Damon's eyes went wide as Ben spun and lashed out, flipping and attacking. Then he faked to his right and swung one end of his lightsaber at Damon's unprotected side. Damon blocked it, barely, but it threw him off balance and he tumbled backwards off of the landing platform, his lightsaber flying from his hand. Ben deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his side. "Weakling."  
  
Ben felt a presence and turned to see Obi-Wan standing a little distance away. Ben took a step towards him. "Y-You killed my father," Obi-Wan said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Ben smiled. "Now, is that any way to treat your uncle?"  
  
"You're not my uncle!"  
  
"Wanna bet? Your father never mentioned anything about your uncle Ben?" Obi-Wan's eyes went wide and he began backing up. Ben walked towards him, bringing out his lightsaber. He ignited one end. "Now I get to get rid of the last remnant of my so-called brother. I will enjoy this."  
  
Obi-Wan backed up against a wall and Ben came closer.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon hung on the edge of a platform, his feet swinging above the air lanes. Damon looked down into the seemingly endless darkness. Speeders flew by all around him. Damon looked up at the landing platform that he had fallen off of. Luckily for him, there had been a smaller platform under it and Damon had just barely managed to grab hold of the edge.  
  
Damon swung his other hand up and hauled himself up onto the smaller platform. He spotted his lightsaber lying a few feet away. Using the Force, he brought it to him. Damon looked up at the landing platform, high above him. Suddenly he felt a tremor of fear through the Force. His son! Obi-Wan! He's in trouble. Damon closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force. Damon knew he had to act fast.  
  
Using the Force, he leapt up onto the landing platform, bringing his ignited lightsaber around in front of him. As if in slow motion, he saw Ben spin, his lightsaber held up. Damon tried to deactivate the lightsaber, but he wasn't quick enough. He watched as Ben spun into the blade, the energy stabbing through Ben's mid-section. Damon's deactivated lightsaber fell from his hands as he watched Ben stagger back, his face taking on a look of astonishment, his hands over the hole in his stomach. He looked at Damon in shock. "D-Damon," Ben stammered and fell to his knees.  
  
Damon rushed towards Ben as he collapsed face first onto the ground. "No!" Damon cried, kneeling beside Ben. He turned him over and supported Ben's head in the crook of his left arm. Ben's arms fell to his sides as he shuddered, looking up at Damon's tear streaked face. Out of the corner of his eye, Damon saw his son run towards the entrance back into the Temple. He couldn't lose Ben. Damon knew that their battle had been for the death and Ben could have killed Damon, but Damon couldn't believe that he was losing him. Damon looked into Ben's face, now contorted with pain. "Ben," Damon whispered.  
  
"Damon," Ben said, between gasps of pain. "I- I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you; that I turned on you. You have always been kind to me and taken care of me. I didn't know what I was saying in the woods. You're the best friend and brother a guy could ever have." Ben took Damon's right hand in his left hand and pressed their palms together. They drew their hands out so that their fingertips touched and then they intertwined their fingers, pressing their hands together again. It was their friendship oath.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Ben," Damon said, the coldness gone from his voice. He couldn't let Ben die. He cared about him too much. Even though Ben had turned to the dark side, he was coming back to the light side. Damon couldn't lose Ben. He was the only family Damon had left, except for Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, I do. I was selfish and stubborn. I didn't think when I made that decision to train under Palpatine, my anger controlled me. You don't know what it's like . . . being under Palpatine's power. There's no resisting him. I tried at first, but I found myself falling deeper and deeper into the dark side and it's so hard . . . so hard to climb back out. I thought I could handle it, but now I realize that I was just being foolish. I didn't think how my choice would affect others, I just cared about me. I'm sorry that we couldn't have both become Jedi Knights. You know, that's what I've always dreamed of."  
  
"I know," Damon said in a choked voice, full of tears.  
  
"Promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that you'll make Obi-Wan a great Jedi and tell Qui-Gon how much I've always looked up to him. And promise me that you'll become a great Jedi Knight, Damon. Then, and only then, will I be happy."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Thank you." Ben gasped in pain, feeling his chest constrict, making it harder to breath.  
  
"You can still come back, Obi-Wan," Damon said, using Ben's childhood name. Damon summoned the Force, trying to heal Ben's wound, but it was no use.  
  
Ben tried to smile, but his face contorted in pain as his chest shuddered. Damon was losing him. "It's too late for me."  
  
"No, it isn't. Darth Vader came back."  
  
"Yes, but he gave up his life to do so."  
  
"You're not going to die, and you are going to come back to the light side."  
  
"He died because he saved Luke's life. I'm going to die because of my own selfishness and arrogance." Ben gritted his teeth in pain. "I-I killed millions of people Damon. Ruthlessly. I didn't even care. I killed your wife and your son. I can't be forgiven for that. I deserve to die for what I did."  
  
"No, Ben. Please, don't go. I forgive you."  
  
Ben smiled and his face took on a look of peace and hope. Ben sighed. "You're the best brother I could ever have . . ." his voice trailed off as his hand went limp, slipping from Damon's grip.  
  
"No," Damon whispered as Ben's eyes closed.  
  
Ben slumped in Damon's arms, his face looking peaceful for the first time in many years. He looked younger at that moment, as if the dark side hadn't tainted him. Damon buried his head in Ben's tunic, tears flowing down his cheeks. Damon hugged Ben to him. His brother. No. Why did it have to be Ben? Why couldn't it have been him? Damon thought back to all the happy memories that they had shared back on Earth. Why couldn't time just go back there? When they were all happy. Ben. Fresh tears filled Damon's eyes. He was gone. There had to be a way to still save Ben. Maybe one of the Jedi healers could do something. Damon lifted his head, looking at Ben. He looks so peaceful. Damon wiped the tears from his eyes and stood. He wouldn't give up. Ben was going to live.  
  
Damon headed towards the Temple to get a healer, but when he came back out, Ben was gone. 


	10. The Last Straw

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
-The Last Straw -  
  
Six years passed and Ben remained in a deep sleep in a sustainment chamber. Medical droids watched over him constantly. Darth Sidious, using the dark side, had healed the near fatal wound that Ben had received. Darth Sidious normally wouldn't bother, but Ben still had some use to him, so he would keep him alive for the time being. Finally, Darth Sidious felt that Ben could be taken from the sustainment chamber. Ben was laid on a stone pallet in Sidious' main chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben opened his eyes to see Darth Maul standing over him, in his dark clothes, his horns on his head gleaming. Darth Sidious walked up beside him. Ben looked around and noticed that his vision was still blurred. Ben could tell that he still had his black tunic on. He saw the shape of his lightsaber sitting on the pallet next to him. He bolted up suddenly, feeling his chest for the hole but it wasn't there. "Wh -?" Ben tried to ask.  
  
"You have been in sleep coma for six years, in a sustainment chamber," Darth Sidious said.  
  
"Six years! Am I -"  
  
"Alive? Yes."  
  
Ben lay back down, wincing at the pain that had come from sitting up so suddenly. "Sustainment chamber?"  
  
"Yes. You are still the age you were when you received that fatal blow."  
  
"So I'm still thirty-three?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How am I alive? I thought I died."  
  
"With the help of your own body's healing powers, I augmented them to rejuvenate you."  
  
"So the dark side saved me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I can never go back to the light, no matter how hard I could try."  
  
"No."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Lord Maul here went and got you when I heard what had happened." He turned to Darth Maul. "Lord Maul, go and get some fresh robes for Lord Pravanus."  
  
"Yes, Master." Darth Maul said and left.  
  
Ben looked at Darth Sidious, confused. "Damon nearly killed me," Ben said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He cried for me. I remember."  
  
"Fake tears, I'm sure. Your brother was probably doing it for show," Darth Sidious said. Ben looked down. Damon had cried for him. Maybe he did actually care. No, Ben thought, shaking his head. Damon didn't care about anything. Ben sat up and immediately regretted it. He let out a moan and laid back down. Darth Sidious looked back at him. "You aren't completely healed yet. You need a few more days rest. I'm surprised that you've awakened this early. But in a few days, I will need you alongside me at the Senate. There are some . . . difficult matters that we need to . . . correct."  
  
"Yes, my Master," Ben said.  
  
Darth Maul came in then and handed Ben the robes. Ben took them gratefully and slowly and painfully made his way to his quarters, Darth Maul walking in front of him since all he could see was a blur. When he got to his quarters Ben set his clothes on the table by the shower and went to his sleeping quarters. He laid down on his sleeping pallet and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood out on the balcony, overlooking the gardens in the center of the Temple. Jedi Knights, Masters and Padawans walked through the gardens, enjoying the day. A soft breeze rustled Damon's shoulder-length hair. Obi- Wan was off on a mission with his Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. Damon smiled. He was glad that Obi-Wan was happy. Damon had had to leave Obi-Wan on his own. Damon still stayed at the Temple, but he was not allowed to make contact with his son. These were the key years where the Padawan had to learn to trust his or her Master and other outside influences were not permitted. Damon had been surprised that he had even been allowed to stay with Obi-Wan until he was nine years old. All other Padawans were taken from their families soon after they were born. Damon felt lucky that he had gotten to know his son, even though he had lost his other. Obi-Wan had been told that his father had left and was not coming back. Damon felt bad that Obi-Wan had to go through losing his father, but Damon knew that it was the only way. Damon went on as many missions as he could, so as not to run into Obi-Wan. He mostly stayed in his quarters and on this balcony when he was at the Temple. He still talked with all the other Masters and the Jedi Council; he just tried to stay out of the way.  
  
Damon felt a presence behind him and turned to see his best friend, Ulian, standing there. Damon smiled. "Hi," he said.  
  
"How are you?" Ulian asked, walking up to stand next to Damon. He looked out over the gardens.  
  
Damon did the same. "I'm doing well. What about you? How have your missions been going?"  
  
"Well. Neelah had grown into quite an apprentice. I think she's ready for the trials very soon."  
  
"From what you've told me, I'm sure she is."  
  
"I know this isn't a pleasant subject, but it has been on my mind as of late. Have you heard anything about your brother?"  
  
Damon clenched his hands into fists, controlling his anger. "No, not a word. It seems he's vanished. It's been six years and I haven't heard of anything catastrophic happening that's involved him."  
  
"You think we're safe?"  
  
"Not by a long shot. Remember, I thought I had killed him. I don't believe that I had felt guilty for that. Next thing I knew, he was gone, vanished without a trace. Probably crawled back to his Master."  
  
"You're a good person, Damon. It's only natural that you would have felt guilty, but you don't know for sure that he lived. He could have really died and his Master had just retrieved him."  
  
Damon shook his head. "Not from what I know of Ben. He's still out there, in hiding. But at least my son his safe. That's all that matters." Damon slammed his fist down on the balcony rail. "It makes me so mad that I fell for his act. He really had me thinking that he had truly repented for doing all those evil things."  
  
"He may still have some good left in him. For all you know, when you showed him love, it might have begun his gradual assent back to the light side," Ulian said quietly.  
  
"No," Damon shook his head. "Not Ben. He's an evil, vile creature, through and through. He has no heart. He's ruthless and uncaring. All he cares about is himself and doing harm to others." Damon looked at Ulian, who looked at him. "He killed my wife and my son. I was ready to forgive him for that because I know the draw of the dark side, but he doesn't care about that. He just did it to hurt me. I see that now. I was naive to think that he had changed." Tears welled up in Damon's eyes and he wiped them away, making his face into a mask of determination. "I'll never forgive him for what he did. Never. I gave him a chance to come back and now he's gone, back to the dark side." Damon looked back out at the gardens.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben didn't awaken until three days later. When he did awake, he got up and took a long, hot shower. Then he trimmed his jet black hair to about two inches from his scalp. He put on fresh robes and looked in the mirror at himself. He never would have imagined himself as a Sith Lord but here he was. He had fallen into the trap that was the dark side and he would have to live with that decision but he was didn't care. He was doing fine and he was happy. That's all that counted. He had gotten more training than he would have gotten if he had trained as a Jedi, and a lot faster and easier. There had been some hardships along the way but every time he came out stronger. He didn't feel as though he was doing anything wrong. What he was doing was obeying his Master. There was nothing wrong with that. That dark side helped him through tough situations and he was grateful. He thought about Damon and his good mood vanished. Damon will pay for what he has done to me. Ben thought, clenching his black-gloved hands into fists.  
  
Journal Entry 15: "From my information sources, I've received an interesting piece of information. It seems that Damon's best friend, Ulian, and his apprentice, Neelah, are going to the Empress Teta System. I don't know what their mission is there and I really don't care. All I care about is hurting Damon and making him pay for what he did to me. He nearly killed me! How am I supposed to forgive that? Thanks to my Master, I'm back to my full strength and I feel the dark energy broiling inside me. I've spoken with my Master, and he believes that it would be good for me to face Jedi, since I need to get over my weakness. I am going to there in a few days and one thing is for sure, no Jedi is leaving that system alive."  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian and Neelah stood before the Jedi Council. Ulian looked around at all the Jedi Masters. Ki-Adi-Mundi was a recent addition to the Jedi Council. A few years ago he had been admitted. "Being sent on a mission, you are." Master Yoda's voice broke through Ulian's thoughts.  
  
Ulian turned his attention to the diminutive figure. "You will go to the Empress Teta System. Tensions are rising and it is your duty to calm these unified planets," Master Windu explained.  
  
Ulian bowed his head. "Yes, Master," he said.  
  
"Jocasta Nu will help you find more information about this system," Master Windu said.  
  
"Leave you will, in a few hours," Master Yoda said.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Ben entered the Empress Teta System. He looked over his readouts on his starship of the three planets, Atet, Melee, and Risor. Atet was the main planet and where the three councils met to attend to the matters that arose with the three unified planets. Ben had heard that there had been tensions arising in certain matters, but he hadn't paid attention to all the details. He figured that the Jedi were probably going there to resolve those issues. According to his sources, the Jedi had been there for a few days, working with the councils. Knowing the Jedi, the situation would be resolved rather soon, so Ben decided to go down to Atet and lie in wait for them.  
  
Ben set his ship down on a landing pad in the main city on Atet. He paid the landing fee and entered the bustling city. Humans inhabited this system and the cities were much like Coruscant, except for that fact that they weren't as vast. The people were dressed in simple clothes yet Ben knew that they were all very intelligent and technologically advanced. Ben walked into one of the shops and waited in line. Soon he stood in front of the shop keeper. "May I help you?" the man asked in Basic.  
  
"Yes. I was wondering where the Council Chamber is."  
  
The man nodded and scowled. "It's the large, round building in the center of the city. You can't miss it. Maybe you can talk some sense into the council. From what I hear, they can't decide on anything. And to make matters worse, Jedi have arrived."  
  
Ben nodded. "I see. Thank you for your time."  
  
Ben left the shop and made his way to the center of the city. He looked up at the large, round building. Ben settled himself off to one side of the street with a view of the large entrance. He would wait until the Jedi emerged, and then he would follow them.  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian walked out of the Council Chamber, shaking his head. Neelah walked next to him. "That was most difficult," Ulian said as they walked through the streets of Kimete, the main city on Atet.  
  
"I thought that debate would never end," Neelah said tiredly. "They squabble over the most insignificant things. I don't see how they became unified in the first place."  
  
"It is sometimes hard to determine how someone thinks. Sometimes you just have to observe them for a long time. In this case, we may have to go to many more debates to learn the true reason behind their arguments." Suddenly Ulian lowered his voice. "There is someone following us. Act normal and follow me." Ulian led Neelah through the city, weaving in and out of alleys and going in and out of buildings. Soon they were back at the Council Chambers. Ulian glanced around. "I think we've lost him for now. I want you to keep an eye out for any suspicious people."  
  
Neelah nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
"I have the feeling we're not wanted here. We have to act carefully. For now, let's go back to the rented home."  
  
Neelah nodded and followed her master through the winding streets.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in the shadows, watching as the two Jedi walked into a large building, presumably where they were staying. He would have to confront them soon. His Master would be impatient if he took too long to get rid of these Jedi.  
  
In the morning, Ben sent in a messenger saying that a council member wished to speak with the Jedi, but in a secluded area of the city. At the south end there was an abandoned part of the city, due to some leakage of toxic chemicals. The entire area had been cut off from the rest of the city, so as to protect the rest of Kimete's citizens. That was where the Jedi were supposed to go.  
  
Ben stood by the gates that were at the entrance of the abandoned sector. They were fastened shut but, using the Force, he broke the lock and shoved the gates open. Ben looked around at the desolate area, full of waste and fumes rising from exhaust vents in the ground. Ben stayed away from those and instead, headed towards an open area, surrounded by decrepit buildings. Everything is brown and dead around here. Disgusting what a species will do to their own cities, Ben thought. Ben walked over to stand in the shadow cast by one of the slightly larger buildings and waited.  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian and Neelah walked up to the already open gates. "This doesn't feel right Master," Neelah said, looking around the waste land.  
  
"I sense your unease, my young Padawan. There is something here. A powerful presence, but I cannot determine what or who. The message said that Retin, the council member, would meet us here but I don't think it was Retin that sent the message."  
  
"This is a trap?"  
  
Ulian looked at her. "Possibly, but in case Retin is really here, just stay on your guard. If things hit the fan, get out of here. At least one of us had to warn the Jedi Council and the Tri-Council."  
  
Neelah nodded. "Yes, Master." They walked hesitantly into the abandoned sector and into the open area where the message had said they were to meet Retin. They looked around, not seeing anyone. "There is no one here, Master." Ulian reached out with the Force and recoiled when he sensed a dark presence.  
  
"We're not alone. It seems the message was false. We need to leave now."  
  
Ulian and Neelah ran towards the way they had come but a man stepped out from the shadows to block them. They watched as he threw off his black cape and drew out his lightsaber. He was clothed entirely in black and his black hair was cut very short, making him look young. His green eyes though, glittered with malice and evil. Dark scars lined his face, a jagged one on the left side and another smaller jagged scar ran across the bridge of his nose. Neelah shuddered at the thought at what had caused those scars. She knew that this man was not a person to be reckoned with. "Ben," Ulian said coolly. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
Neelah turned a confused look towards her Master. "Master?"  
  
Keeping his eyes on Ben, Ulian answered her. "This is Master Kenobi's younger brother, Ben Kenobi, otherwise known as the dark Jedi who murdered millions of beings. He's the man we ran into on Ilu, remember?"  
  
Neelah nodded, her twin head tails tight with tension. "He's the one that killed Master Kenobi's wife and son, and Master Tahl's apprentice, Chanee."  
  
"Yes, Neelah. That is correct."  
  
"How very nice for you to already know who I am. Saves me from giving introductions," a harsh voice said. Neelah looked towards Ben, the speaker. "Might as well give up now, Jedi, because you're not leaving this place alive. I made the mistake of not killing you on Ilu when I had the chance. My Master believes that if I face you and kill you, it will make me even more powerful." Ben sneered. "Foolish Jedi."  
  
Ulian unclipped his lightsaber, bringing it out in front of him. "Neelah, go now," he whispered, but Neelah didn't move. She stood frozen staring at Ben. "Neelah!" Neelah blinked and looked at her Master. "Go!" Neelah ran towards an opening between two buildings and Ben moved to intercept her. "Oh no you don't."  
  
Ulian leapt in front of Ben, igniting his lightsaber. Ben stopped, turning to face Ulian. He smiled evilly. With one hand, he sent a Force blast at Neelah, knocking her into a already crumbling wall. Several large pieces of the building crashed down around her. Ben ignited both ends of his lightsaber.  
  
"So, you want to test your skills on me? Fine, go ahead and do your best," Ben said. He sneered. "But it won't even come close to mine."  
  
Ulian felt the dark energy rise in Ben and tightened his grip on his lightsaber. Ben whipped his lightsaber towards Ulian, spinning with it, becoming a blur of energy. Ulian blocked the attacks and fought back.  
  
* * *  
  
Neelah groaned and managed to lift her head up slightly. Huge slabs of stone had fallen all around her and one had managed to land on her right leg. She could feel bruises all over her body but, slowly and painfully, she sat up, using a stone for support. Her vision was blurred but she could make out two whirling shapes of energy. "Master," she said weakly. "I have to help him." Blackness filled her vision and she fell backwards, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben blocked all the Jedi's attacks with ease. He raised an eyebrow. "This is your best? Surely you can do better." He brought one end of his lightsaber flying at the Jedi and then simultaneously flipped the other end, cutting through the Jedi's pants and singeing his leg. The Jedi stepped back, putting a hand on his leg, gritting his teeth in pain. Then he leapt at Ben, his lightsaber flying towards Ben.  
  
Ben blocked and countered, leaping up and lashing out with his left foot, hitting the Jedi in the chest. The Jedi staggered back, breathing hard. They had been dueling for what seemed like hours, but Ben still wasn't tired. He stood, watching the Jedi catch his breath. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to get tired out so easily." The Jedi didn't say anything.  
  
As Ben watched the Jedi, a sudden realization washed over him. This Jedi, he was Damon's best friend, the one that had taken Ben's spot. He had heard of this man through his sources. His name was Ulian. Ben glanced at the heap of rubble where Ulian's apprentice laid. And that must be Neelah. Ben looked back at Ulian, new hatred rising inside of him. His eyes flashed with anger and he brought his lightsaber up, walking towards Ulian. "You took my best friend from me. You will pay for that," Ben said, gritting his teeth. He leapt at Ulian, slashing downwards. Ulian just managed to block the attack. "You made Damon despise me and not want to have anything to do with me! I hate you both! I should have never brought Damon with me! Then he wouldn't have met you!" Ben sped up his attacks, bearing down on the Jedi with all his anger.  
  
* * *  
  
Ulian used the Force to try to help him block Ben's attacks. Ben was blaming him for what Ben himself had caused. Damon was right. He was lost to them. Suddenly a huge tidal wave of dark energy engulfed Ulian and he staggered.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben saw his chance, and he lashed out with his right foot, hitting Ulian under the chin. Ben spun and stabbed back with his lightsaber, going through Ulian. He pulled out his lightsaber and spun, facing Ulian. He grinned and laughed. "Poor, foolish Jedi. Trying to be noble. Well, now you're dead." He watched as Ulian, his hands over his stomach, dropped to his knees and fell face first onto the ground. Ben took a step closer, still smiling, when he suddenly stopped, the smile disappearing from his face. A memory flashed in front of his eyes. . . .  
  
Ben strode towards a terrified Obi-Wan. He had just gotten rid of his brother, now onto the child. Suddenly he stopped, sensing a warning in the Force. He spun and felt a sharp stab of searing pain through his abdomen. His eyes went wide as he saw Damon standing there in front of him, his lightsaber deactivated, falling from his hands. "D-Damon," Ben stammered as he fell to his knees, black dots filling his vision. His vision blurred as he realized what had happened. He had been stabbed. His eyes rolled up as he collapsed face first onto the ground . . . .  
  
Ben blinked, the vision disappearing. He looked at Ulian, lying there unconscious or dead. He felt a knot rising up from his stomach, threatening to make him collapse to his knees. His hands shook, and his lightsaber dropped to the ground, deactivated. He stood there, staring, not moving a muscle. He swallowed hard. He took long slow deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes, reaching into the pool of dark energy inside him. He brought it up and calmed himself with it. The dark energy made his vision clearer as he opened his eyes. He picked up his deactivated lightsaber, returning it to his belt. A wave of anger washed over him. Damon had nearly killed him. He was lucky to be alive. Ulian will die and that will be part of the payment that Damon deserves for nearly killing Ben. His face turned angry and his mouth turned up into a sneer. That's what he deserved for taking Ben's best friend from him.  
  
* * *  
  
Neelah moaned softly as she opened her eyes, her vision clearing somewhat. Gritting her teeth, she painfully sat up, her head swimming. Using the Force, she managed to get the rock off of her right leg. Using a larger rock, she stood up, putting all of her weight on her left leg. She looked around and didn't see the man that her Master had called Ben.  
  
Then her eyes widened as she spotted her Master lying face-down on the dirt. She hobbled over to him, kneeling beside him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned over her Master. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "Master," she said softly. She closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Then she opened her eyes, wiping away her tears. She had to go on, no matter what. Death is not the end, it is just the beginning. She looked around as the wind picked up, blowing up dirt. That man wouldn't have just left. He had to be around here somewhere. She stood, reaching out with the Force.  
  
"Looking for me?" a sinister voice asked behind her. Her eyes went wide as she spun to face the speaker. Ben stood there, his black tunic rustling in the wind. He held up his ignited lightsaber. His face was full of ruthlessness and evil. He sneered. "Last thing you'll ever see."  
  
He swiped his lightsaber down towards her.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sat in his quarters, mediating. The Force was flowing through him, calming him. Suddenly a wave of pain and fear washed over him and voices cried out and then were silenced. Damon opened his eyes abruptly, standing. He had just felt the deaths of two Jedi, but whom? He suddenly had a sinking feeling inside his gut. Ulian! "Damn you Ben!" Damon yelled, ramming his fist into the wall. 


	11. Abandonment

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
-Abandonment -  
  
Journal Entry 16: "I have just completed my mission in the Empress Teta System. The two Jedi are dead and I have pleased my Master. He says that he is impressed with my skills but that I still need to work on not letting the Jedi get to me. Though I hate to admit it, I think that there is still something left inside me that doesn't want to kill Jedi and hurt Damon, but I will suppress that. And it will not take long to accomplish. I will train harder and I will go back to Ambria to meditate in the ruins of the ancient temples. That will help focus my power."  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood out on his balcony, trying to hold back the wave of tears and pain that threatened to overtake him. He had just been informed of Ulian and Neelah's deaths, something that he had already felt. His lip quivered and he bit it, trying to cry. He closed his eyes, bowing his head, the tears streaming down his face. Why Ben, why? How could you do this to me? What have I done to invoke such hatred? Why can't you just leave me be? I want to hate you, that's the frustrating part, but I can't. I don't hate people. But I still don't understand why you have to do this? Have you really become that ruthless and uncaring? Do you have any heart left to in you? I don't think you have. I think the dark side had consumed you, once and for all. One thing is for sure. Damon opened his eyes, looking out at the gardens. He set his face in determination. I'm not falling for another one of your sob stories. You fooled me once into believing that you had repented but you're not going to fool me again. You're no longer part of my life.  
  
* * *  
  
Three years later, when Ben was thirty-six, he began his carefully planned strike against Damon, after much hard training. And he'd be using Ben's own son against him. Obi-Wan was now fifteen and growing strong in the Force. But, this was the stage where one is most susceptible to the dark side. Any doubts Ben had had about using the dark side were gone. He was devoted to his master and had finally embraced the dark side, getting in return all the power he could imagine and it was all so easy.  
  
As a disguise, he wore Jedi clothing. The only thing that might warn someone that he was a Sith, would be if they were so perceptive that they could sense the dark aura around him but he was very good at shielding himself that he wasn't worried.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sat in his room, lying on his sleeping pallet, staring up at the ceiling. Six peaceful years. Maybe it'll last but it's probably wishful thinking. Damon glanced to his right at a picture frame he had turned face down years ago. Dust had piled on top of it. Damon sat up and picked up the picture frame, wiping the dust from it. As he looked at it, memories of his childhood flooded back. It was a picture of Ben and him just before their lives were changed forever. It had been Ben's birthday and one of the happiest days of both of their lives. Now all of that had changed. Damon looked at Ben's face, the innocence on it.  
  
Then he closed his eyes, remembering the look on Ben's face as he had confronted Damon; the look of pure hatred and disgust. Those awful scars that crossed Ben's face would always be in Damon's memory. Ben had gone from a sweet, friendly kid with a temper once and a while to a cruel, ruthless, heartless, and twisted man. Damon had thought he might have been able to help Ben, but he had failed. Ben didn't want to be changed. He had hurt so many people and destroyed so many lives as a Sith. And he was still out there. Somewhere. He had thought Ben had been saved, at the very end, but then he disappeared. And now, probably brainwashed by Palpatine, he was out there, seeking revenge on the Jedi.  
  
Damon set the picture back on the dresser and stood, his Jedi cloak floating around him. Damon tucked a long blond strand of hair behind his ear. Damon walked over to his door and opened it. He stepped out into the hallway and nearly crashed into a man that had been walking down the corridor. "I'm sorry," Damon said as the man turned to face him. The man had short black hair cut in the Padawan style with the ponytail and braid, and he wore a dark brown Jedi tunic. He must be a new trainee, Damon thought. "Are you new?"  
  
The man blinked, looking at Damon. "No, why?"  
  
"I don't remember seeing you here."  
  
"I usually go unnoticed."  
  
Damon looked over the man and then into his green eyes. He looked so much like Ben, except for the fact that Ben had those awful scars. Damon swallowed down his hope. The Ben that had been Damon's best friend was gone.  
  
"I just have this feeling that we've met before. You remind me of someone."  
  
"Oh, and who is that?"  
  
"A man named Ben Kenobi."  
  
"I see. Is he also a Jedi?"  
  
"No, he's not. When we first got here, he was seduced by the dark side. By the time I realized how far down he had actually fallen, it was too late to help him. He's probably out there somewhere, ruining other's lives."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He's a Sith."  
  
"I thought they were extinct."  
  
"Well, I guess not."  
  
"Do you plan to keep trying?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. And, though I hate to say it, I don't know if I really want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's changed so much and has become so selfish and self-centered that I can't even talk to him without him screaming at me. I don't think he wants to be changed. I don't even think he cares any more about anything except power."  
  
"Maybe you can help him though. If you did though, how would you do it?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't know. A . . . accident happened a while back and I'm afraid Ben will never forgive me. I know he didn't die and his master, whoever that is, probably saved his life with dark powers so I think he's lost now."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Would you like to join me at dinner tonight? It'd be in the chamber hall."  
  
Damon thought about it. He had stayed in his room for days on end. Everyone was worried about him. Damon had just needed time to think. He hadn't gone out with anyone to any place for weeks because of what had happened to Ulian and Neelah. After losing so much, he hadn't had the heart to go on. It'd be nice to go out for a change, maybe patch up some of the friendships he had been ignoring the past few weeks. Damon looked at the man. "Sure."  
  
"How about 6:15?"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then." Damon turned to leave and then stopped; turning to ask the man's name but the man beat him to it.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Damon. What's yours?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
Damon nodded and walked away, disappearing around a bend in the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood there, watching as Damon walked away. He smiled, concealing his laughter. Damon may have been forty-one, but he was still as gullible as always. Damon actually thought that Ben's name was Luke. Then Ben's face turned cold. Ben hated him so much. Damon didn't even want to save him anymore. If Damon really cared, he would have helped him a lot earlier. Ben walked away and found a room that he could stay in. He dressed for dinner, strapping his lightsaber on the belt that was around his formal clothing.  
  
Journal Entry 17: "Damon fell for it! My plan is working out accordingly. I will soon have Damon in my grasp and then, he will be gone. Obi-Wan's growing strong in the Force. I'd have to keep an eye on him. But once Damon is gone, Obi- Wan will be mine."  
  
Ben met Damon outside the chamber hall. He watched Damon's face as he discreetly made sure Damon saw his lightsaber. "What's wrong?" Ben asked insincerely.  
  
Damon looked up at Ben. "Ben had a lightsaber just like that."  
  
"I'm sorry. If I had known -"  
  
"It's okay. Besides, I shouldn't be complaining to you Luke. It's a great night tonight and let's not waste it on the past. Let's go eat."  
  
* * *  
  
As they ate dinner on the outdoor patio, Damon told Ben his version of their story. "I really, truly didn't know he needed me so much when he was sick. If I had known, I'd have spent night and day with him. I just got so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't realize the pain and suffering he was going through. Maybe if I could just do it differently, Ben wouldn't be where he is."  
  
"You tried, Damon. That's all that counts. It's okay." He's so pathetic. Ben thought. Damon's making him out to be a monster. He probably tells this story to everyone who asks, trying to get people to sympathize with him.  
  
"I know I was hard on him before we left but when I tried to apologize, he completely blew me off. I heard of the missions that he had gone on. He murdered ruthlessly and he killed my wife."  
  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry."  
  
"But that's not even close to what other destruction he's caused. He also managed to kill Master Tahl's apprentice. After that, he disappeared for years and the next time I saw him, it was too late. He had drifted over to the dark side and I tried to help him, but he left before I could do anything. Off and on I heard of missions where a Dark Jedi had been involved. I finally got my first contact with him in years. He challenged me to a duel and the truth is, I was more concerned for his safety that mine. Then, when he had knocked me over the edge of a landing platform, I managed to leap up with my lightsaber. I had had it activated to defend myself. When I saw him spin towards me and towards my blade, I moved to shut mine down but he spun into the blade just as I was deactivating it. The look on his face as he realized what had happened haunted me for a long time. But I was foolish enough believe that he had given up the dark side. I had gone into the Temple to get help because he wasn't dead yet, but when we came out, he had disappeared. I didn't hear anything from him for years. Then, a couple of years ago, he killed my best friend and his apprentice."  
  
Ben's eyes went wide. "That had to be hard."  
  
"It was. I'm still not quite over it."  
  
"Do you have any ideas on where he might be?"  
  
"He's probably with his master, somewhere. I just hope that he doesn't harm any more people. I still remember the look on his face when he withdrew into unconsciousness. It was a look of hope and peace and maybe, someday, he'll find it."  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, after Ben had returned to his Master, Ben was planning on going on another mission. Ben was starting his ship when he heard a loud "crack!" in the back of his ship. Ben got up and left the cockpit, his black cape swirling behind him. When he entered the engine room, it was filled with smoke. Ben waved his hand in front of his face, coughing. When he got to the engine, he only saw a charred, smoking heap of what had once been the hyperdrive.  
  
Ben let out an exasperated sigh and left the room. He'd have to replace it. Now he'd be delayed. Ben took his speeder and headed to the tower where Darth Sidious stayed. As he walked through the corridors, heading to his master's private chambers to tell him he'd be delayed, Ben heard him talking to someone. Ben hid in the shadows outside the door, listening. Their voices were muffled but he heard one part clearly and that's all he needed to hear. "So, how are you going to correct it? You have two apprentices and you know you are allowed only one," the other voice asked.  
  
"Obviously we'll have to get rid of one, now won't we? I have trained Lord Maul since he was an infant. Ben, well, he was all ready too old. I only took him in because of his anger and the potential I saw in him."  
  
"Who will you eliminate?"  
  
"The kid, obviously. Lord Maul is much better trained and I suspect he will be more useful to me then the kid was. The boy has a high mission failure rate. Nearly every time he came up against the Jedi, he has yielded and weakened. Every time. I cannot have an apprentice that will weaken when faced up against his foes. That will not do. Lord Maul is much more devoted and loyal then the boy ever was."  
  
Then their voice grew softer again and Ben leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. He was going to kill him? After all he had done? He was so stupid to think that Darth Sidious actually needed him. Then Ben looked down, the truth sinking in. He had been used and he was such a fool that he hadn't even realized it. Then Ben looked around. Damon. He would help me. I know he would.  
  
Ben ran down the corridor, heading for his speeder. As he entered the hanger, a group of droids surrounded him. "You are in a restricted area. Please leave immediately," the head droid said.  
  
"My speeder is here. I need to leave," Ben said. He tried to push past it but it pointed a blaster in his face.  
  
"Step back."  
  
Ben looked out the corners of his eyes, measuring how far his speeder was away and if he could take on the droids without causing too much noise. From what he could see, there was a squad of eight. He looked back at the droid, raising his arms. As he backed away, in one lightning-fast, fluid move, Ben activated his lightsaber, flipping away. Ben tore through three droids.  
  
As they ran at him, shooting, Ben jumped up, and did a spread eagle, kicking two in the face, knocking them down. With the Force, he stretched out one hand and Force pushed two to the side. They collapsed in a heap. The leader came at him and he deflected the bolts it shot at him. One hit it in its vulnerable spot and it blew apart. Ben ran for his speeder, deactivating his lightsaber. Darth Sidious must have known he was there, or else this wouldn't have happened.  
  
He climbed onto his speeder and raced away, heading for the Temple.  
  
When he reached the Temple, he ran inside and to Damon's room. He knocked on his door. It opened, revealing Damon in his Jedi tunic. "Can I help you?" Damon asked coldly.  
  
"It's me. Ben." Damon moved to slam the door shut but Ben put his foot in the doorway. "Please Damon. Listen to me," Ben pleaded.  
  
Damon looked around and then back at him, his blue eyes cold as ice. "Come in," he said finally, in a cold voice. Ben swallowed and walked in. He sat down on a chair by the wall. Damon sat on his bed, taking out a data pad and typing in numbers. "What do you want?" Damon finally asked, looking up at Ben, his face hard as stone.  
  
"I've come to apologize. For everything."  
  
"That won't fix what you did. You can say those words but that can't heal the wounds you've caused or the harm you've done to so many people as a result of your selfishness. The damage is done and it's too late to fix it."  
  
"Why are you being so cold? Damon, we're best friends."  
  
"Were, remember?" he asked coldly. "I even tried to be nice to you and all I got was slapped in the face."  
  
"Damon, please. I just found out what Darth Sidious really plans to do. I found out that he's been using me."  
  
Damon sneered. "You've finally figured that out? I've been trying to tell you that the moment I realized that you were with him, but you wouldn't have any of it."  
  
"I've come here to become a Jedi."  
  
"That's not possible. You're tainted by the dark side. Master Yoda said that if once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. He told me that in my training. And it's true. No matter what you say, the dark side will forever taint your future."  
  
"But I can work really hard. Please, help me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you're my brother."  
  
"You betrayed me, brother," Damon spat. "You killed my wife, my son, and my best friend. Are you so stupid and naive that you'd actually believe that I'd forgive you for what you've done? You murdered Jedi ruthlessly. You killed millions of people just because you felt like it."  
  
"Damon, I'm different."  
  
"Hah!" Damon laughed. "That's a really funny joke." His face grew cold. "Do you really think I'm going to trust you? For all I know, this could be part of your plan to get to my remaining son or the other Jedi."  
  
"It's not!" Ben cried, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Stop the water-works. It's not going to work on me. I once tried to be warm and receptive to you. I cared a lot about your safety and I tried to warn you ahead of time. It made me feel so guilty when I thought you had died on my account. I had cared so much about you and I was ready to do anything to save your life, even give up my own. Now I realize that it would have been pointless." Ben tried to say something but Damon held up his hand. "I tried to help you, but you, stubborn as always, wouldn't see the truth in my words. Now you're paying for it and you're crawling back to me for help. When we were still on Earth, I once thought that you were the nicest, most caring person I had ever met. Maybe you had a temper, but hey, I had one too. You always seemed to be helping people and I had thought you'd do almost anything for me. Now I see your true self. That the whole routine was always a cover up to hide the selfish, ruthless, uncaring, heartless, cold-blooded person you really are."  
  
"No!" Ben cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"No matter what you say, I'll never forgive you so you might as well give up trying. I tried to help and instead I got slapped and my heart torn apart and so, I'm not going to help you anymore. You've already hurt me too much." He stood and opened the door. "I'm sorry Ben, but after what you've done and are capable of, I can't trust you. I mean, you murdered millions of innocent people and innocent Jedi, you didn't even care. You didn't even look back. You don't care anymore, and now I see you never did. There's nothing you can do that will make me trust you. You've broken that bond of trust and nothing can put that trust back together. Once trust is broken, it can never be healed. Goodbye." The next word he said cut through Ben like a lightsaber. "Forever."  
  
Ben's eyes blurred with his tears and he stood, walking towards the door. Ben wiped them away to see Damon looking at him coldly. Ben tried to touch his arm, but Damon jerked back as if Ben's hand was on fire. Fresh tears sprang to Ben's eyes and he looked away, walking down the corridor. Ben heard Damon's door slam behind Ben and Ben began running. 


	12. A New Beginning

Okay, this is sort of short, but it's mostly a bridging chapie; the wave of darkness will come soon . . . . *grin*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
-A New Beginning -  
  
Journal Entry 18: "My one and only friend. Damon. I realize that now. I've finally realized how far I had gone down the dark path. But it's too late. I should have listened. I can't believe that I had been so ruthless. I feel so different now. So alone. I might as well just disappear. It'd make everyone happy. Whoever reads this, I hope they don't make the same mistake I did."  
  
Ben finally ended up going to Tatooine, where he became a trader. He put his lightsaber in a chained box, hidden in the sand that was the floor of his home. Ben often traded with Watto, and Ben enjoyed watching Anakin Skywalker grow up. Anakin often helped Ben when he needed something fixed. The years passed and soon Ben was forty-seven.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat in his living room, on the floor, parts scattered around him. Ben began working, wielding parts together. Hours later, Ben stepped back, looking at his finished product. He had always been handy with machines and he had stolen plans when he had been younger from a planet in the outer rim. Using the plans, he had built the chamber. It was a revitalizing chamber. A person need only to step inside and they would fall into a deep sleep. When they awoke, they would be years younger. They would awaken and remember their name but only that. And that person would have a whole new life, free of the life they had had once before.  
  
Ben looked around, thinking. If only he could go back in time and change everything. Fix his relationship with Damon. Damon. He missed him so much. How could he have been so cruel and heartless to his best friend and brother on top of that? If only he could go back and never go with Tahiri. Then all those people that he had killed, the Jedi that he had murdered ruthlessly, would still be alive. If only he could have been more aware that he was falling into the dark side and he had listened to Damon. Damon had been trying to warn him and Ben hadn't listened. And the result from that selfish act had cost the lives of millions. Tears ran down Ben's cheeks as he thought about what he had done. He had been so heartless then. He had killed millions without a care in the world. Had the dark side changed him that much? That guilt would hang over Ben for the rest of his life but if he chose to go through with this and test the chamber, then he wouldn't remember a thing. Then he could go back to being a kid again with a future ahead of him and try to do everything better.  
  
Journal Entry 19: "I know I haven't written for awhile, but so much has been happening. I hope I'm making the right decision, about using the chamber and beginning a whole new life. It broke my heart in two when Damon spoke to me so venomously and I don't want the guilt of destroying all of those innocent lives hanging over my head. If I make it and do begin a new life, then I will have a chance to at least correct some of my past. I know Damon will be gone but his son Obi-Wan should still be alive. If I can train with him and become a Jedi Knight, then maybe I can help people, if I still retained my abilities after coming out of the chamber, instead of destroying people's lives. When I awake, I will have no memory of my past life but maybe, when I'm older, I'll read this and remember my past and know how far along I have come. Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet Luke Skywalker. That would be awesome. I had always wanted to meet him but I figured I never was since I thought he was fictional. Well, the night is coming and I want to be done with this before it comes. Goodbye, and to my future self, good luck."  
  
Ben took the chained box that held his lightsaber and chained it to his side. He stepped inside the chamber in his burnoose clothing and laid back, hugging the journal against his chest. The clear glass door closed, turning brown, matching the sand. It would go unnoticed to any unwelcoming visitors. Ben closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ben awoke, he looked up at a rocky surface. Where was he? he thought, sitting up. He stood, brushing the sand off of his burnoose clothing. He felt something weighing him down and looked to see a large box chained to his side. He unchained the box and sat down again, looking at it. He tried to open it but it was wrapped in chains that didn't budge. He shook his head and stood, holding it under one arm as he looked around. Then he noticed a red, leather bound journal sitting on the sandy floor, covered in sand. He picked it up and brushed it off. He wondered who's it was. He shrugged and opened it. In it there were nineteen entries and they were dated over thirty years ago. His lips moved silently as he read the first entry: 'My name is Ben Kenobi and my best friend Damon Lars and I are totally into this series of movies called Star Wars. I'm seven and Damon is ten and we've been friends and fans forever. If you were to go into my room, you'd be in shock. Not an inch of wall or ceiling . . . .' That's my name! Ben remembered. I wonder who wrote this.  
  
He closed it and left the cave and went outside into the hot Tatooine suns, his bare feet moving swiftly across the sands. He found another cave, a much larger one, and set up a survival kit and then left. He began walking around and noticed a small hut in the distance. That was Old Ben's hut, the hermit. Ben had never actually met the man and he was a little afraid to. Ben looked up at the sky, sighing. He wished he could be out there, flying to other planets. He just wanted off of this rock. It would never happen, he thought, shaking his head. Ben began walking and then he heard a loud shout. He raced towards the sound and found a small boy standing, holding a stick as about twelve Tusken Raiders surrounded him.  
  
* * *  
  
A figure stood on top of the ridge, watching as a boy ran towards the small boy that was holding a stick, waving it at the Tusken Raiders. The little boy was Luke Skywalker. The boy lived with his uncle and aunt on their moisture farm. The figure watched in silence as the boy that had come to help Luke began throwing large stones at the Tusken Raiders. Every single rock hit its target. The figure pulled his hood over his face, thinking. The boy reminded him of who he had used to be. Years back, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker's father, had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Obi-Wan watched as the Tusken Raiders fled. The kid may have some Force potential. If he does, I'll have to watch him. Obi-Wan thought. He may have been sixty-three years old, but he was still able enough to watch out for the kid. The untrained ones had a more likely chance to go dark and he figured that if he could, he'd try to train the kid a little. Obi- Wan turned and walked back towards his hut.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben walked up to the boy. "We'd better get out of here before they come back. They're easily startled but they'll be back with more." The boy nodded and followed Ben as they headed back to Ben's cave. Ben looked at the boy as they ran. They boy had light blond hair and ice-blue eyes and looked to be about five or six years old.  
  
When they got to his cave, they sat around a campfire that Ben built within minutes. "So, what were you doing out there in the Dune Sea?" Ben asked, munching on a ration bar. The boy took a package out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a couple of days rations. He began eating.  
  
"I was hunting womp rats with my friend Biggs, but then he had to go, so I started home. As I was heading home, the Tusken Raiders surrounded me. By the way thanks for helping me."  
  
"Anytime. What's your name?"  
  
"Luke Skywalker."  
  
Something flickered in Ben's memory . . . that name. It sounded so familiar but that couldn't be. He hadn't even known Luke until now. "Cool. My name's Ben. How old are you?"  
  
"Seven. You?"  
  
"Seven. Isn't that weird?"  
  
Luke smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"So, where do you live?"  
  
"With my aunt and uncle. They're moisture farmers."  
  
"Sounds so fun," Ben said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah, tons of fun. Well," Luke said, standing. "I'd better get home. They'll get worried."  
  
"Good meeting you."  
  
"You too. Thanks again."  
  
Ben nodded as Luke left. Ben sat there, thinking. If only he had family he could turn to. Luke was so lucky. Ben leaned back and his hand hit something. He looked to see the box. He took it in his lap and fiddled with the chains, trying to open them, but it was no use. Then he looked out the entrance of the cave. He could see Old Ben's hut in the distance. Maybe Old Ben can open it. Ben thought. He stood, grabbing the box, and ran towards Old Ben's hut in the diminishing light.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his hut, looking out the hole cut into the side of his hut that served as a window. He watched as Tatooine's two suns set, sinking slowly over the horizon. Then he thought about Anakin and all the memories came flooding back. Obi-Wan had tried. And he had failed. He had thought that he could train Anakin as well as Master Yoda and the others. And look what had happened. Anakin had gone over to the dark side and become Darth Vader. It hurt Obi-Wan so much to think about it. All his hopes had been crushed. The betrayal he had felt was more than enough to snap his heart in two. But at least Obi-Wan had hope in Anakin's son, Luke. Luke had the potential to become a great Jedi Knight, but also the potential to go dark, like his father. That's why Obi-Wan had had Anakin's step-brother, Owen Lars, take Luke in. This way, Luke could be with his aunt and uncle and Obi-Wan could watch over Luke easily.  
  
Obi-Wan's mind drifted to earlier that afternoon when he had seen that boy rescue Luke. He had noticed something strange about the kid and when the kid threw with such accuracy, Obi-Wan sensed the boy had used the Force, unconsciously. Obi-Wan would have to watch that kid too.  
  
Obi-Wan's head turned as he heard footsteps. A boy walked into his hut. He recognized the boy as the same one that had rescued Luke. Obi-Wan stood. "Can I help you?" Obi-Wan asked. He looked down to see the chained box in the boy's hands. "You need help opening that?" The boy nodded and handed Obi-Wan the box. Obi-Wan took it over to his work table and took out a long metal bar. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ben," the boy said hesitantly.  
  
"Do you have a last name?"  
  
"Not that I can remember."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the boy curiously. He turned back to the box and hit the bar against the chains. The chains snapped and Obi-Wan pulled them off of the box. He saw the boy come up behind him, watching intently. Obi-Wan opened the box and had to calm himself down when he saw what was in it. Obi-Wan took out the long, duel-bladed lightsaber and turned it over in his hands. He knew who this had belonged to. Ben Kenobi, his father's brother and enemy: the one who had killed his mother. Obi-Wan looked at the boy, thinking. If this is Ben Kenobi's lightsaber, then maybe this boy is his son. Obi-Wan thought. If so, that would explain the Force potential the kid has. But that wouldn't be possible, unless it's his grandson because there would be no way for his son to be this young.  
  
"Can you take me to where you live?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
The boy shrugged. "Sure," he said. Then he looked at the lightsaber that Obi-Wan held in his hands. "Did you figure out what that was?"  
  
"It's an heirloom that, if I'm correct, was your father's."  
  
"You know where my father is?" The look on the boy's face was enough to make Obi-Wan cry. A look of hopefulness that the kid could have a family because, obviously, the kid was an orphan.  
  
"He died a long time ago."  
  
The boy's face looked crestfallen. Then he turned and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him. Obi-Wan set the lightsaber back into the box and took the box as he followed Ben towards where the boy lived.  
  
Obi-Wan's heart bled for the kid when he saw where Ben lived. It was a small cave with a burnt out campfire in the center. Nothing for warmth at night except the fire. He watched the boy walk towards the back of the cave, which was in shadow. Obi-Wan followed and he saw a chamber sitting in the back of the cave. As he looked over it, he could figure out what had happened. Obviously, Ben Kenobi had put his son, Ben, into this stasis chamber so that the kid could grow up without the influence of the dark side. Then Ben Kenobi had a heart, at least a little. Obi-Wan thought surprisingly. He must have cared a lot about his son. Ben Kenobi had to have known that when Ben awoke, Ben's father would have been dead. On behalf of Ben Kenobi, Obi-Wan knew he had to help the kid. Even thought his father wasn't the nicest person, that didn't mean that Ben wasn't nice. Though Obi-Wan knew that he would have to watch over Ben. Obi-Wan turned to Ben, not noticing that the chamber had turned to dust. "Ben, would you like to live with a family?" Obi-Wan asked. He smiled watching as Ben's face lit up.  
  
"Really?! A real family! Like Luke?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, just like Luke."  
  
"Cool! When? Now?!"  
  
Obi-Wan held up his hand. "Not just yet. I have to make the arrangements. But, if all goes well, maybe by tomorrow."  
  
"Will I have a brother and a sister?! Will I have a mom and dad?!"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, laughing. Ben began jumping around the cave, letting out whoops of joy. Obi-Wan smiled. This kid was nothing like his father. This Ben was sweet and so . . . innocent. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Ben was so wrapped up in his excitement that he didn't notice as Obi-Wan left.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ben awoke to see Old Ben, who he knew now his name was Obi-Wan, standing next to him. Ben stood. "Do I get to meet my family now?" Obi-Wan smiled, nodding. "Yes!" Ben said, jumping up in the air. Then he gathered up his belongings and slung them over one shoulder and followed Obi-Wan outside into a hover car. They climbed in and headed past the Dune Sea to a large moisture farm. Ben watched as a man and woman walked out of the adobe home, shaped like an igloo, and waited. When the hover car had stopped, Ben climbed out and walked up to them.  
  
"You must be Ben," the woman said. "I'm Tahiri, and hopefully, in time, you'll come to call me mother."  
  
Ben smiled and hugged her. "I'll do that right away, mom," Ben said.  
  
Tahiri hugged Ben, smiling. She looked at Obi-Wan and nodded. Ben pulled away and looked at the man.  
  
"I'm Charles, or dad if you wish. Ben Kenobi here mentioned that you needed a home and asked us to take you in. He told us that you were a sweet boy and we were more than glad to take you in as our son."  
  
Ben smiled and hugged Charles. Kenobi?! Ben thought. Why did that sound so familiar? "Thank you, dad," Ben said. Charles smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you then. Ben, you take good care of yourself," Obi-Wan said. Ben turned to him and tears appeared in his eyes. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Will I see you again?" Ben sniffled.  
  
"Of course," Obi-Wan said, hugging Ben. "I live not far from here and you can come visit me whenever you wish. This way, I can watch over you, like I do Luke."  
  
Ben nodded. "Promise you won't leave me?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as they pulled apart. "I won't leave you, I promise."  
  
Ben smiled and went and stood by his new parents, waving as Obi-Wan sped away. 


	13. A Narrow Escape

Okay, a few creepy things happen in this chapie . . . . And the memories begin . . . . a person is revealed . . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
-A Narrow Escape -  
  
The next two years passed swiftly for Ben. He visited Obi-Wan everyday and often spent the day with him, tinkering with old parts and helping Obi-Wan around his home.  
  
One day, he was out hunting for womp rats when a strange thing happened. He had been walking over a ridge when a pack, startled by his presence, attacked him. He had closed his eyes, curling into a ball. He heard them screech and then everything was quiet. Ben had opened his eyes to see all the womp rats lying around him reduced to smoking heaps. Ben had run all the way home and he hadn't spoken about it ever.  
  
Ben lay on his bed, looking up at the sand ceiling. He thought about the day before, when he had had the run in with the womp rats. What had happened? Was it me? Did I do that? Ben thought about the smoking heaps and shuddered. That was awful but it's so confusing. Nothing I can do about it right now though.  
  
* * *  
  
Seven years passed and soon Ben was sixteen and growing stronger in the Force, thanks to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had begun showing Ben the ways of the Force the past nine years and Ben had learned that the chained box had contained his father's lightsaber; at least, that was what Obi-Wan had told him. Ben often spent time with Luke, one of his good friends. In town, all they talked about was the Rebellion. That would be so cool if he could go up there and help. He vowed that one day he would do just that.  
  
Ben and Luke sat outside Ben's home, looking at the stars. A cool wind was blowing and the stars shone bright that night. They laid back, not saying anything. Finally Ben spoke. "I wish we could be up there, fighting space battles."  
  
"I know what you mean," Luke said. "Biggs has already gone."  
  
"Really? He's so lucky."  
  
"My uncle keeps saying 'just wait another year', but I really don't want to wait. But I need to help out at the farm, so I guess I'm stuck here for awhile."  
  
"Who do you think you would fight for? The Rebellion or the Empire?"  
  
"I really don't know. I want to go to the Imperial Academy, but that's only if I get accepted."  
  
"I think I want to go there too, but I hear it's really tough."  
  
"I believe it." Suddenly a scene flashed before Ben's eyes. . . .  
  
Ben sat outside on a grassy lawn, lying back, and looking at the stars. I wish I could be up there and see Coruscant and the Jedi Council. If only the Jedi were real and I could become one. That would be awesome. . . .  
  
Ben blinked. "You okay? You got really quiet there," Luke said.  
  
"It's nothing. Just thinking." Ben closed his eyes. That was really weird. Where did that come from? That hasn't happened to me before.  
  
"Have you looked in that journal anymore?"  
  
Ben opened his eyes. "Not really. Most of the pages are so faded I can barely read them but Old Ben thinks that it was my father's."  
  
"I never knew my father," Luke said softly.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"I wonder what he was like. My uncle says that he fought in space a long time ago but he won't tell me much else."  
  
"At least you know some things about him. When we get off of this planet, maybe we can find our fathers."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
They both looked up at the stars, each making their separate wishes.  
  
* * *  
  
Tahiri stood at the window, watching the two boys. This boy is strong in the Force, just like his father. Tahiri closed her eyes, remembering back when she had first met Ben Kenobi. He had seemed so innocent then. I shouldn't have brought him to Coruscant. That was his downfall. I won't make the same mistake with his son. The Imperial Academy will be good for him if he ever chooses to leave. Though the Rebellion would be a better choice, the Imperial Academy will give him stability. That's what he needs, what his father didn't get. Obi-Wan had told her what his suspicions were about the boy and she had a feeling that they were true.  
  
Tahiri opened her eyes. She had barely escaped the massacre of the Jedi Knights during the Clone Wars. She didn't know of any others that had survived besides Obi-Wan and herself and possibly Yoda. Tahiri looked out at Luke and Ben again. They reminded her so much of Damon and Ben. They had been best friends for the longest time and then they had separated. She wondered when Ben would find the necklace in his journal that she had placed there. Damon had given it to her to give to his son, since Damon could not contact him during his training with Qui-Gon Jinn. She just hoped that Ben would not take the same path as his father had.  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later, Ben lay on his back in front of his home, on the cool sand, staring at the stars in the night sky. He closed his eyes, breathing in the cool, refreshing air that often came with the night on Tatooine, thinking. His father had died a year ago from a fatal illness. His mother was all he had, except for Obi-Wan of course. He opened his eyes again and wished. He wished that he could become a hero in the Rebellion or the Empire. He and Luke both shared that dream and the dream of going to the Imperial Academy.  
  
Ben took the journal from its resting place on his utility belt. He opened it and a necklace fell out. Ben sat up and put the journal onto the sand. He was sure that hadn't been there before. Where had it come from? He picked up the necklace, holding it in the palm of his hand. It was a half of a sapphire and in it was inscribed: friends forever. It was a friendship necklace. He turned it over and on the back was inscribed a name: Damon Lars. Damon Lars. He had the same last name as Luke's uncle and aunt had! He jumped up, tucked the journal into his utility belt and ran inside. He knew he couldn't go ask Obi-Wan now because it was so late so Ben went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, almost mid-day, Ben ran to Obi-Wan's hut. "Ben! Obi-Wan?" Ben called, running into the hut. He called out Obi-Wan's name but no one answered. Ben walked around the hut and noticed that Obi-Wan's most prized possessions were gone. Then Ben saw the piece of paper on the table. He picked up the paper and read it. Ben, Don't forget your training. I was called away on urgent business and I had to take Luke with me. I hope to see you again when you are a Jedi Knight. Keep the lightsaber as your link to the past. The necklace that you should have found in the journal was your uncle's. He was best friends with your father a long time ago. Damon gave it to Tahiri, your foster mother for safe keeping and she, in turn, gave it to me. I know Damon would want you to have it. Wear it and it will bring you good fortune. The Force will be with you. Always.  
  
Something flickered in Ben's mind. Anger. Loneliness. Betrayal. A wave of bitterness washed over him. Why had Obi-Wan left like that? Didn't he care? He took Luke, why couldn't he have taken Ben too? He remembered a time where he had felt that feeling of abandonment before. Someone had left him, betrayed him and that had caused his downfall. Ben shook his head, blinking. Where had that come from?  
  
Then a wave of anger passed over him and he ripped the note to shreds. His chest heaved with anger and he ran home and flopped on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. Why did Obi-Wan have to leave him?  
  
He heard footsteps and jumped to his feet, wiping his tears away as his mother walked into his room. "Ben? Are you okay?" she asked. He didn't say anything. Then she saw how mad he was. "You went to Obi-Wan's home, didn't you." she said softly. Ben looked down and she walked over, putting her arm on his shoulders. "He didn't want to leave you Ben. But he had to. When the Force summons someone, you don't resist. You go. Luke had to go because he lost his aunt and uncle. He had no one left."  
  
"Doesn't he care about me?" Ben asked, looking at his hands.  
  
His mother sat him down on his bed. "Of course he does, Ben. He cares about you a lot. He's going to try to come back to retrieve you but if he doesn't, if he can't, then he wants you to follow your heart, wherever it may lead and find a way to finish your training."  
  
"Then I want to leave."  
  
Ben heard his mother pull in a short gasp. "Why?"  
  
"Because that's what my heart wants to do and it's my destiny to get off Tatooine and make something of myself. I want to go to the Imperial Academy."  
  
His mother didn't say anything for a long time. Then she took a deep breath and put her hand under Ben's chin, lifting it so that he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Then you go. Go to Coruscant where you can apply to the Imperial Academy. Do your best. Try your hardest and most of all, do what your heart feels is right. I know you will make the right decisions when the time comes. And I love you, never forget that. The Force will be your guide, to help you along the hardships that may come along. And I trust, when those obstacles cross your path, you'll know what to do. I trust in you, in your decisions." She drew him in a hug.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, he stood by a speeder, his few belongings in it already. He stood in front of his mother. She hugged him and whispered, "Good luck. I love you and may the Force be with you. Always." She drew back and smiled.  
  
He smiled back. "Bye. I'll come back, I promise."  
  
She nodded. She handed him a bag. He took it, surprised at its weight. "It's credits, enough to get you to Coruscant and to wherever you plan on going next."  
  
"Thank you. I'll try to come see you again."  
  
"I know you'll try."  
  
He climbed into the speeder and with one last glance at the person that had been taking care of him all of his childhood, he sped towards Mos Eisley. He went to the cantina and within minutes had himself a pilot that would take him to Coruscant.  
  
* * *  
  
They headed to Coruscant but halfway there, they had to stop at Bespin to refuel. Ben wandered around the palace there, exploring. He heard voices and backed up against one wall. He watched as Lando Calrissian and Darth Vader walked by, followed by Lando's assistant Lobot and a squad of storm troopers. What was Darth Vader doing here? Ben crept down the corridor, following them. He hid in the shadows as Darth Vader and the others went into a room. He tried to figure out what they were saying once the door had shut, but all he could hear was muffled words. He finally gave up and snuck back to the place where he was going to meet the pilot.  
  
About ten minutes later, he heard voices again and watched as a man, a woman and a wookie were escorted by Lando towards the room where Darth Vader was. The man was dressed in smuggler's clothing, with a blaster strapped to his side. The wookie had a bow caster around his shoulders and chest. The woman had an elaborate white dress on and her hair was done up in two large braids, that were formed into buns, on the sides of her head. The man was Han Solo and the woman was Leia Organa, the princess of Alderran. The wookie was Chewbacca, Han Solo's best friend. Chewie had a life debt with Han because Han had rescued him from slavery. Where had that come from? How could he know their names and all that when he had never even seen them before?  
  
Ben leaned against the wall, thinking. He had had flashbacks of memories, growing stronger and more frequent as he headed towards Coruscant. He closed his eyes and didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard blaster shots and he leaped up, his lightsaber ready, his father's really. He saw a man, about eighteen, with short blond hair run down the corridor. It was Luke!  
  
Ben started to call out his name when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Ben turned to see his pilot. "It's refueled. Something's going on and I want to get out of here."  
  
Ben nodded and followed the pilot to his ship where they made a quick take- off.  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 20: "I'm starting up again, writing I mean. I figured since this was my fathers, I should keep writing so that my son can have it. Today was really weird. We had to refuel on the way to Coruscant. My memory is slowly coming back but it's weird because the memories I'm remembering are from over thirty years ago. Like today for instance. I saw people at Bespin that I have never heard of, let alone ever seen, yet I knew their names and everything about them. I saw Luke, who I did recognize but he seemed different. The only person I knew was Darth Vader because I'd heard of him back on Tatooine. I haven't heard anything from Obi-Wan but I have this feeling in my gut that he's dead. The thing was, and this came to me in a dream, I knew Darth Vader from a long time ago. His name was Anakin Skywalker and he was Luke's father. Yet I don't know how I came to know this. That's the weird part. But I'm on Coruscant now and I'm going to enlist in the Imperial Academy. Since my loyalty lies within the Empire, then that is what I am going to serve."  
  
"Systems up and running, sir," a lieutenant reported from his seat at the computer terminal.  
  
They were aboard a Victory Class Star Destroyer, heading for the Death Star that had been constructed by Yavin. It had been over four years and Ben had become a commander in the Imperial forces. Ben was only twenty-two, very young for a commander. One Death Star had already been destroyed and, they had just found out that the Emperor himself was going to arrive at the Death Star about the time they would arrive.  
  
Ben turned to look out one of the large windows as they went into hyperspace. He fingered the lightsaber at his side. He kept it hidden and he knew of no one that knew that he was a Jedi. Their mission was to bring aid to help the Death Star's construction and then he was to report down to the jungle moon to help secure the force field generator from the Rebels. Ben shifted in his boots to make himself more comfortable as he oversaw the bridge. He left the bridge and headed to the engine room to check the systems. A man in uniform walked up to the captain that now stood in Ben's place, bowing his head.  
  
"Sir, Lord Vader has arrived."  
  
The captain nodded. "Thank you, Sergeant." The door opened at the back of the bridge and Darth Vader himself appeared. The captain stood straight. "Lord Vader, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"The news I bring isn't, Captain. The Emperor is displeased with your pathetic attempts at reconstructing his Death Star. He will be arriving there in three days and the progress so far is pitiful."  
  
"Yes, Lord Vader, but we have been working very hard and we cannot get it done in three days, it's physically impossible."  
  
"You dare defy the Emperor's orders?" Darth Vader asked, his voice darkening and full of menace.  
  
"No - no, Lord Vader."  
  
"You will get it done."  
  
"Yes, sir." Vader turned and left. The captain let out a sigh of relief. He turned around to the rest of his crew. "You heard Lord Vader, get to work!"  
  
They stumbled left and right, getting to their consoles and continuing their work at a much faster pace.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in the engine room, not moving as he listened to the lieutenants report of Lord Vader's arrival. "You say he looked distracted," Ben said.  
  
"Slightly, sir. As if he were thinking about something that was troubling him, but he didn't say anything. All he said was that we have three days."  
  
"Well then, we'd better get to work."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The lieutenant left. Ben looked down at the floor, thinking. He had felt a cold chill when Lord Vader had arrived and he remembered in the far reaches of his memory, seeing some sort of show that had Lord Vader in it and he had had a similar experience whenever he was around Jedi. Ben knew he was becoming the Jedi he wished to become, but he still couldn't control the spurts of the Force.  
  
Ben looked upward. He had to learn how to conceal his power if he was going to be in the Imperial forces. Sooner or later he would have to confront Lord Vader. But for now he would have to stay as far away from Darth Vader as possible because if he was any where near Darth Vader, Vader would sense the Force in him and that would be very dangerous for him. He'd be dead before he blinked.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later they arrived at the Death Star. Ben was informed that the Emperor himself wanted to see him.  
  
Ben walked through the door, his boots clicking on the hard metal floor. The large window at the back showed the small jungle moon and the large gas giant Yavin. The Emperor sat in a large, cup shaped chair. He was facing the window. Ben swallowed and walked up to the base of the stairs that led to the Emperor.  
  
"Commander, I sense that you have been hiding something." Ben gulped. The chair turned so that the Emperor now faced Ben. Ben took in the hollow face, the deterioration of the dark side, the yellow eyes, the black flowing clothes. "Commander, you know there was once a man that looked like you. His named was Ben and he was a powerful dark side ally. Of course, he held back and I had to . . . discard him." His face grew angry, his mouth turned up in scowl. "As I will do with you if you do not tell me what you are hiding!"  
  
"I - I'm not hiding anything," Ben managed.  
  
"Commander, what am I going to do with you?" the Emperor said, standing. "You simply won't listen. Maybe I need some persuasion." The Emperor lifted his hand and Ben felt his throat tighten. He tried to swallow but he couldn't. He grabbed at his throat as an invisible vise-like grip clutched his throat. "If you do not tell me, you will die." The invisible grip tightened. Ben dropped to his knees, veins in his head rising because of the pressure. His eyes bulged. Suddenly he went limp. The grip disappeared as Ben suddenly sat up, an invisible force bubble around him. "So, you have Force potential. This is good. This is very good. With training, I suspect you could become very powerful. Will you accept the training?"  
  
Ben looked at him through glassy eyes. He blinked a few times and his eyesight returned. Go to the dark side? Like his father? He was serving the Empire but that didn't mean he had to go to the dark side. He would have no choice if he went over. Though, if he just got a little training . . . A picture flashed in front of his eyes. A boy, Luke Skywalker, was fighting the Emperor. Another picture. The Death Star blowing up. He blinked, looking up at the Emperor. The Emperor would die in a couple of days. Those days wouldn't be enough to turn Ben to the dark side. He would play the Emperor's little game.  
  
"I accept," Ben said.  
  
"Good, very good."  
  
* * *  
  
The next two days consisted of training endlessly. Ben had to practice with his lightsaber against remotes. Then he had to go through a phase where he sat in a dark, freezing room for an entire day. The entire time seemed familiar, somehow, like he had experienced it before, but that would have been impossible. During that day, unexpected attacks would come. Snakes, wolves, and poisonous creatures whose venom killed in an instant.  
  
When Ben came out of that room, his clothes were torn, and his eyes were tired but he had survived. Now it was time to go down to the jungle moon to secure the generator. An unregistered ship had arrived and it had gone down to the moon. Ben was to investigate.  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 21: "I know, it's been a few days, but a lot has happened. I trained with Darth Sidious for a few days, but unknownst to him, it didn't corrupt me. Also, yet unknown to him, today would be the day of his death. I'm down on Endor, watching for the Rebels. If they showed up, I would defeat them, as I was sworn to do. Luke Skywalker would be there, I knew, and I would enjoy seeing him get beaten. He deserved it for leaving me on Tatooine. I'm ready for anything. I shall wait to see what is in store for today. Another strange thing happened though. Last night, in a dream, I discovered my last name. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. My last name is Kenobi."  
  
A lieutenant walked up to Ben, where he stood by a tree outside the shield generator. "Sir, the Emperor wants you to come back."  
  
Ben turned to him. "Tell him I will come as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The man nodded and went back inside the enclosure. He had only been on the moon for a half a day. What could the Emperor want? Ben shrugged and hopped onto a speeder. He took it to the landing platform and boarded a waiting ship.  
  
Ben reached the Death Star soon after. He walked toward the Emperor's chambers. Stopping just outside the door, he heard the sounds of crashing lightsabers. Ben walked to one window and saw explosions outside. A space battle had begun. Ben walked down the corridor, took two lefts and approached a slightly worn door. He punched in a code and the door opened with a swish. He walked up a small flight of stairs to a hidden platform that overlooked the Emperor's chambers. He watched as Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, Luke's father, fought. Then as Luke took the advantage, Darth Vader backed up against a railing that overlooked the generator far below.  
  
Ben could sense that Luke was using his anger as he fought and it showed as Luke swung down too fast for Vader to block and the lightsaber blade went through Vader's right wrist. The hand fell off, smoking. Luke backed up, staring at what he had done. The Emperor said something to Luke. Ben didn't know what since sound didn't penetrate the thick glass that separated him from them. Luke shook his head and the Emperor raised his hands as Vader stood. Blue Sith lightning flashed from the Emperor's fingertips, hitting Luke.  
  
The Emperor grinned as Luke fell to his knees. The lightning stopped as the Emperor said something again. Luke didn't respond and the lightning began again. Luke fell to the floor. He was dying. Unless he gave in to whatever the Emperor wanted, Luke would die. Ben smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. Then his arms dropped to his sides. What was he thinking? Why did he want Luke to get hurt? Luke had been his best friend. There's something wrong with me.  
  
Something caught his eye and Ben went to the window, his arms uncrossed. He watched as Vader looked towards the Emperor. What was he thinking? Then, as Ben watched open-mouthed, Vader lifted the Emperor up and threw him down into the generator pit.  
  
Then a sudden heavy feeling filled Ben. He closed his eyes. The Death Star. It was going to explode in a few minutes! Ben opened his eyes and ran out of the room. He ran for the docking bay. There was only one ship left. He punched in a code and the door opened to the docking bay.  
  
Ben heard a noise and looked to see Luke dragging his father towards the ship. Oh, no you don't, Ben thought. He ran for the ship, making it on just before Luke. Then a wave of blackness came over him. He stumbled towards a dark, shadowed area in the ship and collapsed. 


	14. Second Chance

Ben discovers something startling . . . . and now someone from his past his back to haunt him . . . and his memories are becoming even more frequent. . . **************************************************************************** ** The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
-Second Chance -  
  
Ben awakened to darkness. He sat up, rubbing his forehead. What had happened? He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimness. He realized that there was someone sitting in the shadows. "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"I knew you were here. I could sense you with the Force. Who are you?" a voice said from the darkness.  
  
"I'm a commander in the Imperial Fleet. Who are you?" The person stood, coming into a small ray of light. It was Luke! "Luke!"  
  
A flash of recognition crossed Luke's face. "Ben? Is that you?" Ben nodded. "I thought you were some spy!" Luke laughed, reaching down to help Ben up. "You hit your head when you fell. Here." Luke handed Ben a cold cloth. "Put it on your head, it should help." Ben nodded. "So, how'd you get here?" Luke asked as they walked out into the corridor and into a small eating area.  
  
"I snuck aboard when the Death Star was - wait, where are we?" Ben asked.  
  
"We're on Endor, the small moon above Yavin," Luke explained, sitting down.  
  
Ben sat down across from him. "Then the Death Star -"  
  
"It blew up, yes. Han Solo and my sister, Leia blew the field generator, therefore disabling the Death Star. Then our fighters came in and finished it off. The Emperor died in the explosion. No one could have survived that blast. We barely made it here."  
  
"So why didn't you confront me earlier, when we were aboard the Death Star or even when we landed?"  
  
"I sensed that there was someone here, on the ship so I enabled a code, with a friend's help, to keep you on the ship. You wouldn't have been able to get off even if you wanted to. My father, Anakin Skywalker, has had a proper burial. Now it's a time of celebration. The Emperor is destroyed and we are free. To answer your question, I knew the presence I sensed was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Like I said, I got that code. I planned to come back to talk to you, to see what you wanted."  
  
"The Rebels won?"  
  
"Yes." Luke nodded to the insignia that was on Ben's jacket. "So, what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Ben looked down. "I don't really have any place to go. I was abandoned when I was young. I don't have parents. The foster parents I had are gone. The one person that I looked up to abandoned me. Obviously he didn't care enough," Ben added bitterly. "All he left was a note. He didn't even say good-bye."  
  
"You're in good hands. The Alliance is going to be wary. I'm wary. I mean, after all, you served the Empire. But did you know that you have Force potential?"  
  
"Yes, I've been training."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Emperor Palpatine."  
  
Luke's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it. "I see. Well, I could help you if you wanted training. How long did you train?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"That shouldn't have been enough time to corrupt you," Luke said quietly to himself.  
  
"Corrupt me? What exactly are you implying? Excuse me, it's not like I'm stupid," Ben said, standing, his face angry. "I know what the dark side can do. I know about it addictiveness. I know about the risk. No one else was around to train me, who else could I go to?" A wave of anger and betrayal washed over Ben. It was exactly how Damon had treated him. Ben shook his head, looking away. Where had that come from? Damon? His uncle? How could he know about his uncle when he had never even met his uncle? Ben blinked, looking back at Luke with a scowl.  
  
Luke held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult. I just wanted to help."  
  
Ben looked down. "I'm the one who should apologize." Ben sat down, looking at the floor. "I don't know what came over me a minute ago. I know you're trying to help. Thank you."  
  
"It's okay," Luke said. Ben felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Luke looking down at him. "I understand how you feel. Betrayal is the worst feeling. It's how I felt when I found out my father was Darth Vader." No one said anything for a few minutes. "Well then, how about we get you back to Coruscant and we'll see what we can do from there. Sound good?"  
  
Ben nodded and they headed to the cockpit.  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 22:  
  
"We're heading to Coruscant now. I'm kind of nervous actually, I mean, I'm going to have to face the authority. Who knows what they'll decide to do with me? For all I know, they might throw me in a cell and say 'end of story'. But Luke is great. I'm so glad that he didn't just turn me over. I just don't get why I reacted so violently to what Luke said. I knew he didn't mean it badly. Something just came over me and I reacted. The visions have been coming more frequent and I still haven't figured them out. Luke's agreed to train me if the Senate approves that I can stay in Coruscant. The thing is, I see no reason why they should trust me. I mean, I am an Imperial. It's their natural reflex to suspect me. I know that I mean no harm, but they don't know that. Not for sure. I'm going to work hard at gaining their trust. I'll give them information. The more Luke talks about the Rebel Alliance, the more I like it. I realize now that the Empire wasn't as good as I thought it was. At first, I was just caught up in the excitement but now, now I realize that allying with the Rebel Alliance would be a good choice. But first I have to gain their trust."  
  
"Ben . . . hey, Ben. We're at Coruscant now," Luke said.  
  
Ben looked up from his journal at the star lines as they formed stars. The planet called Coruscant came into plain view. Ships bustled around the main world. Ben closed his journal and put it back in his utility belt that he had found a couple of days ago. Suddenly a vision flashed in front of his eyes . . .  
  
He opened his eyes and pulled the ship out of hyper-launch. What he saw made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop open. Before them loomed Coruscant. Shipping lanes bustled around the planet. Oh wow, he thought. Coruscant. It was amazing. The whole planet was one large city. He took a deep breath. He had always dreamed of seeing Coruscant, imagining what it would be like and now he'd finally know. He knew he'd never read those books the same way again, knowing this was all real and what it really looked like. . . . .  
  
Ben blinked. Where had that come from? Had he been here before and just not remembered? This was all getting too confusing.  
  
He straightened in his seat and looked at Luke. "So, exactly who am I going to be talking to?" Ben asked.  
  
Luke looked at him. "Mon Mothma is the chief of operations. She's the one that planned the attack on the Death Star and she's the residing authority right now. The Alliance is in shambles right now because of the Empire and now that we've won, we have to try to put together some kind of order. You'll talk to her and she'll decide what to do with you from there."  
  
Ben nodded, looking back at the planet.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke lowered the ship into the planet's atmosphere, landing it on one of the taller buildings. The back hatch opened and Luke and Ben stepped out. People were everywhere. Ben just looked around at the bustling space port. "Come on," Luke said. Ben didn't move from the landing ramp. Luke turned to him. His eyes looked at Ben's clothes. "Oh, sorry." Luke handed Ben a dark brown robe. "Put this on for now." Ben took the robe, putting it over his uniform and drawing up the hood.  
  
Luke, in his black outfit, lightsaber hanging on his belt, had a look of authority and they passed security with no problem. They walked down corridor after corridor, flight of stairs after stairs. Finally they came to a large, double door. Luke opened it and went in.  
  
A woman, who had been sitting at a large desk, stood and looked at them. She was tall for a woman, with short black hair and age lining her face. "Luke, what a surprise. I hear we've won," she said. She looked at Ben. "Who is this fine young fellow that you've brought?"  
  
"His name is Ben Kenobi," Luke said. "He used to work for the Empire as a commander in their military." The woman nodded. "Mon Mothma, I came to you with him since I figured that you would know the best way to deal with him, since he is an Imperial."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. Right now though isn't a good time since the Alliance is in turmoil. I have so much paper work and I'm very busy but I suppose I can fit you in. A few questions are all I need to ask, and then I'll have decided what to do with you," Mon Mothma said, looking at Ben. "Come. Sit."  
  
Ben walked over to a soft chair. Mon Mothma sat across from him, Luke standing beside her.  
  
"Thank you Mon Mothma," Luke said.  
  
"It's not a problem Luke." Mon Mothma turned to Ben. "Now how long have you been with the Empire, Ben?"  
  
"Four years."  
  
"And you've reached the rank of -"  
  
"Commander, ma'am."  
  
"Impressive. And how old are you, Ben?"  
  
"Twenty two."  
  
Mon Mothma looked surprised.  
  
"He also has Force potential," Luke said.  
  
Mon Mothma looked up at Luke and then back at Ben.  
  
"I see. What do you see in the Alliance that would make you want to switch sides?"  
  
"Well, I'm really not sure, ma'am. I guess it's the feeling of freedom, the sense of reliability. I mean, the Empire, well it's made up of betrayal, confinement and harsh judgment. The Alliance seems like its fair. I'm sorry I can't really give you an exact description because I myself don't really know for sure. It's just this feeling I have of warmth, stability and trustworthiness."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded. She looked up at Luke and motioned for him to come close. She said something to him and he nodded, leaving the room.  
  
Mon Mothma stood, looking at Ben. "I will confer with Luke now and I will tell you my decision. There's a refresher over there to the right. Feel free to get something to drink."  
  
Ben nodded and she left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke stood outside in corridor, waiting for Mon Mothma. His thoughts wandered back to Tatooine. With Obi-Wan, and his uncle and aunt, the moisture farms, the sand. He sighed. There was something about Ben that he just couldn't place. The boy, now a man, had a dark aura around him yet he wasn't evil. It was as if something from his past shadowed him. He hoped that Mon Mothma would go easy on Ben. He didn't totally trust Ben, after all he had been with the Empire, but Luke just had a feeling that he would need Ben soon.  
  
The door opened and Luke looked to see Mon Mothma come out.  
  
"Luke, tell me what you think of Ben," she said simply.  
  
"Well, I think he needs supervision, at least for a little while, since he did work for the Empire, but overall, I think we can trust him."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded. "I expected that you would say that. Well then, how would you describe him? You knew him from before, did you not?"  
  
"Yes, we grew up together on Tatooine. To describe him? A lost, lonely boy inside a man's body, that needs friendship and someone to trust. I sense something about him. I think that there's more to him that meets the eye and that something from his past shadows him, as if he had two people living inside of him. I don't know how to explain it otherwise."  
  
"Yes, he does seem like a good person. Twenty-two. And a commander on top of that. That is impressive. Commanders I know of are in their mid- forties at least. That shows something about his dedication. You can't get that far without perseverance. That is very unusual. Emperor Palpatine must have had something to do with that. But to the point, what do you think should be done with him?"  
  
"Me, personally? Well, I think that a trial run would be good. I could watch over him, keep him with me and give you updates. We could take him places to test his loyalty."  
  
Mon Mothma nodded. "That's seems good. Very well then. Luke Skywalker, I award you custody of Ben Kenobi until further notice. You are to keep him with you at all times, every month I would like an update and keep in mind that this is a trial run and everything will be recorded. The trial run will last for three years and we will see where Ben stands then and at that time we will decide his fate."  
  
"I will see to that Mon Mothma," Luke said. "You can count on me."  
  
"I knew I could Luke. Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat in the main area of Mon Mothma's quarters, lying back in the comfortable chair. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. What were they going to do with him? Were they going to send him away to some prison? A picture flashed before his eyes. A man in black, with short black hair, was talking to a tall blond man in Jedi robes. A voice ran through his mind. . .  
  
"No matter what you say, I'll never forgive you so you might as well give up trying. I tried to help and instead I got slapped and my heart torn apart and so, I'm not going to help you anymore. You've already hurt me too much. I'm sorry Ben, but after what you've done and are capable of, I can't trust you. I mean, you murdered millions of innocent people and innocent Jedi, you didn't even care. You didn't even look back. You don't care anymore, and now I see you never did. There's nothing you can do that will make me trust you. You've broken that bond of trust and nothing can put that trust back together. Once trust is broken, it can never be healed. Goodbye . . . forever."  
  
Ben sat up, gasping. That voice. It had sounded so cold. Where had it come from? Who was it? Who were those people? A feeling of betrayal washed over him. That person had betrayed the person who needed him most. That person . . . was him! But - The sound of the door opening caught Ben's eye.  
  
Mon Mothma appeared in the doorway, Luke trailing behind. Ben stood, facing her. "I have come to a decision," she said. Ben waited patiently, mentally crossing his fingers. "Luke Skywalker here believes that you are a good person and that we should give you a chance. This is what we will do. You are to be on a trial basis with Luke. You will stay with him at all times, never leaving him, or he leaving you. You will be on this trial basis for three years. At the conclusion of these three years, we will see where you stand and I will make my final decision if whether or not you will stay here with the Alliance. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ben said.  
  
"Good. Well then, I have a few meetings to go to. I'm sure Luke already has you two booked somewhere." Mon Mothma said with a warm smile.  
  
Ben smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet young man. Your fate is still to be decided."  
  
* * *  
  
Xedon leaned back in his chair in his private quarters, thinking. He had sent Jango Fett after Lord Pravanus. Of course, he had found out about Jango's death at the hands of a Jedi almost twenty years back. Leading the Black Sun was hard enough without his brother's murderer running loose. He knew he needed a new bounty hunter for the job but he hadn't had the time until a few days ago when he contacted someone he knew would finish the job. His comm. beeped and Xedon pressed a button. A hologram of one of his subordinates appeared in blue. "Report," Xedon commanded.  
  
"The bounty hunter Boba Fett is here to see you, sir," the man said.  
  
Xedon smiled. "Send him in."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The hologram disappeared and moments later the door to his chambers swished open and Boba Fett, in all his armor, walked through. He didn't have any of his armaments with him because he had had to leave them in safe keeping. Xedon wasn't foolish enough to trust a bounty hunter, especially one as widely known and feared as Boba Fett.  
  
"You have a job for me?" the coldly efficient voice asked, turning his cold visored gaze on Xedon.  
  
"Yes. Your father had begun this job, but didn't have a chance to complete it. That is for you to finish."  
  
"How much credits?"  
  
"Enough to satisfy the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter; I can assure you of that."  
  
"What is the job?"  
  
"There is a man named Lord Pravanus who killed my brother, Xesus, over thirty years ago. I want you to either track him down or any of his descendents. That can't be too hard, can it?"  
  
"I'll have him here in no time, just as long as I get paid."  
  
"You'll have your payment as soon as you bring him before me, alive or dead. Alive preferably." The Mandalorian helmet nodded. "You may go now."  
  
Boba turned and left the chambers, the door swishing shut behind him. He knew that Boba Fett could finish the job. If anyone could, it was him. Xedon had much respect for the bounty hunter because he was as ruthless and business like as Xedon himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke stood outside a door, not going in, but instead turning to Ben. "This is where my sister Leia is staying. She's so busy with the Senate, she has to stay close," Luke explained.  
  
Ben nodded. "What about Han?" he asked.  
  
"He comes and goes. He might be back tonight or tomorrow. He's got some straightening out to do, so it might take him awhile. We'll be staying here though, for a short while until I get everything together." Luke pushed a button and the door swished open. "Leia?"  
  
"In here," a tired voice said from a room adjacent to the main sitting room. A woman walked through the door to the right, her hair done up in an elaborate bun on the back of her head. She wore the robes that signified her position in the Senate. Her face, no different from what Ben remembered, looked tired and worn. She managed a small smiled. "I see you've brought a visitor. And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Ben Kenobi, your Excellency," Ben said, bowing his head in respect.  
  
Leia laughed. "You don't have to be formal with me, Ben. I'm just Leia here. Will you be staying on Coruscant long?"  
  
"He's the Imperial I told you about, remember?" Luke said. Leia nodded. "We've just been speaking with Mon Mothma and she's decided that Ben should stay with me for three years for a trail basis and when the three years are over, she'll decided whether or not he will be allowed to be admitted into the Alliance."  
  
"That sounds reasonable enough," Leia said, looking at Luke. She turned to Ben and smiled. "Any friend of my brothers is a friend of mine. You're welcome to stay here as long as you would like." She sighed. "The Senate is in an uproar with just defeating the Empire." She closed her eyes, putting hand to her head. "Unfortunately, though I'd love to stay here and talk with you, I must see to the Senate. We don't need it to fall apart."  
  
"I'll go with you," Ben said.  
  
Leia opened her eyes, looking at him, her hand dropping to her side. "It's a nice offer, but I'll be okay."  
  
"It's no problem, really. I've had a lot of experience with the Senate so I might be able to help," Ben said. He swallowed. Where had that come? He had never even been to the Senate, let alone actually spoken to them. What had he just gotten himself into?  
  
Leia's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
"I had to mess with a lot of politics when I was in the Empire."  
  
"I believe that."  
  
"So will you accept my help?" Leia looked at Luke, who shrugged.  
  
He held his hands up in a helpless gesture. "At politics, I'm at a loss. That's your field of expertise, not mine," Luke said with a smile. Leia and Ben laughed.  
  
Leia looked at Ben. "I'd welcome your assistance. There's one of Luke's Jedi robes and some other clothes in the other room. You can wear that if you'd like," Leia said.  
  
Ben nodded, smiling. "I'd like that very much." Leia pointed out the room and Ben went in to change.  
  
Leia turned to Luke. "He reminds me of you," Leia said.  
  
Luke smiled. "He's a really good person; he just got in with the wrong military."  
  
"You can say that again," Leia said, laughing. "I hope the clothes will fit him."  
  
"They will."  
  
Leia's face turned serious. "I meant to ask you because I had noticed this earlier, but I wasn't sure at the time. Is Ben a Jedi?"  
  
"I think he's on his way to become a Jedi Knight. He has huge Force- potential and I think with the right training, he could learn the Jedi ways. He's been through a lot though, so I'm not going to push anything until he's ready."  
  
Leia nodded. "Understandable." Leia looked at the door through which Ben had just entered. "He's very mysterious. I get this feeling with him that I can't place."  
  
"I get the same feeling. I think there's a lot more to him then even he knows."  
  
"Well, whenever he's here on Coruscant, tell him he's welcome here. He can stay here if he needs a place to stay. I'll always be here."  
  
"Thanks, Leia," Luke said, smiling. "That means a lot."  
  
* * *  
  
Ben stood in front of a wall-length mirror, looking over his outfit which consisted of black boots, black pants, a black shirt, and a leather utility belt. He pulled on the Jedi robe over top and a picture flashed in front of his eyes . . . . .  
  
A man that looked a lot like him, with short black hair and piercing green eyes, stood before a mirror. He wore a black tunic, pants and boots and wore a black cloak. A double-bladed lightsaber hung at his side. A long, zig-zag scar ran from his forehead, down around his left eye, and onto his chin. Another, smaller scar ran across the bridge of his nose. There was an evil, ruthless glint in his eyes . . . .  
  
Ben shuddered. Weird. What in the blazes was that? It looked so much like him, except for those horrible scars and the clothes. Was that his father? Ben shook his head, clearing his thoughts of that memory. He'd had better get back to Leia. If he had any hidden skills, not would be a good time for them to come out and help him in the mess that he had gotten himself into.  
  
Ben turned from the mirror and strode out to the main room where Leia and Luke stood. They turned. "Very nice," Luke said. "You look like a Jedi already."  
  
Ben smiled. "Thanks. These fit perfectly and they're much more comfortable then that Imperial uniform."  
  
"I would expect so," Leia said with a laugh. "Would you like anything to eat?"  
  
"I would love it," Ben said and they all walked into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, shortly after they arrived back after the meeting with the Senate, Ben flopped down in a chair, exhausted. "Wow," he said. "I never knew just talking to the Senate would be so exhausting."  
  
Leia sat down in a chair across from him. "I have to go through this every day. Now you see why I don't like the Senate, but if I don't go, then the Alliance will fall apart."  
  
Luke walked into the main living area from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag. He had stayed there while Ben and Leia had gone to the Senate.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Luke asked, looking at Leia.  
  
"It's getting there," Leia said. "But there is still so much work to do. Ben was great. I couldn't have gotten nearly as much accomplished if he hadn't been there with me."  
  
Luke looked at Ben. "Nice work."  
  
Ben managed a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm going to need it for tomorrow morning," Leia said. "I have to head to Bakura tomorrow morning."  
  
Luke's face grew serious. "I need to talk to you about that." Leia nodded.  
  
Ben stood, knowing that he should leave at that moment. "I'm going to go get some sleep," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
They both nodded absent mindedly and Ben went into the room where he would be sleeping.  
  
* * *  
  
When Ben awoke the next morning, there was a holo on the table for him. He activated it and a holo of Luke appeared.  
  
"Ben, Leia and I had to leave on urgent business this morning for Bakura. I'm going to trust that you'll stay here and not get into any trouble. I know I'm supposed to stay with you but this matter is much too important to leave hanging and I had to go. We'll be back as soon as we settle the dispute." Luke managed a smile. "And try not to tear up everything too bad, okay?"  
  
The holo disappeared and Ben sat down in a chair. Why did everyone always leave him on his own? He sighed. He was in for a very long and boring stay until Luke and Leia got back. 


	15. The Dream

Ben has a second chance and goes on a mission with Luke . . . however, the mission quickly turns disastrous when he is overcome with the illness that plagued him all those years ago . . . . and while he's in a coma . . . he has a dream . . . a dream that quickly turns the tables on who he is . . . . **************************************************************************** ********  
  
The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
- The Dream-  
  
Over the next few months, Ben stayed in Leia's chambers, staying out of everyone's way. He searched the holo-net and read the news that kept getting updated. He found the planet Bakura and that a truce had been accomplished there.  
  
Luke and Leia will be home shortly. Ben thought as he sat in front of the holo-net. He cleaned up the quarters and a few days later, Luke and Leia arrived home. They didn't speak a word about what had happened and Ben wasn't going to push it. Luke came to him that evening and told him that they would be departing.  
  
Journal Entry 23:  
  
One year has passed; I'm now twenty-three and Luke twenty-three. I'm on my trial period and during this time we've been going from world to world, not smuggling but gathering information. I have two more years to go. Every month Luke updates Mon Mothma on my progress. So far it has been good. This past year has been so hectic, I haven't really been able to write but we're in a lull right now. We're on a planet called Zhar. It has a bustling space port, and hopefully we will find some useful information. Luke is gradually showing me more things in the Force, mostly correcting any damage he thought I might have from training with Darth Sidious. These flashbacks I've been having are becoming more frequent and more bothersome. I remember bits and pieces and I haven't yet been able to piece them all together. Bits of past conversations come into my visions and they are disturbing because they speak of betrayal and hate. I don't like those emotions because they are that of the dark side and I am trying to be of the light side with the Jedi. It's just that I have this feeling of shadowing, like something is back there in my mind, telling me not to be a Jedi, to use my anger, but I try to ignore it. The weird thing is, is that I go in mood spurts where I totally lose my temper. This one time I was in a space port and this guy was cheating us out some credits. I told him nicely and he wouldn't listen. I blew up at him and in the end, his arm was broken. If Luke hadn't held me back, who knows what kind of damage I could have done? I need to figure out the past. That's the key to all of this."  
  
* * *  
  
Xedon stood, slamming his hands down on his desk, his face full of rage. His rage was directed at the subordinate who had just brought him bad news. "What do you mean he doesn't have him?!" Xedon raged. The subordinate shook, cowering back.  
  
"I-I don't know, sir. Boba Fett just s-sent me a m-message that it will t- take him a l-little while longer than he expected," the subordinate stammered.  
  
"This is going on far too long! I want Lord Pravanus or any of his relatives found and exterminated! If Boba Fett can't handle it, send our men!" Xedon sat down in his chair, taking slow, deep breaths, calming himself. In a slightly less angry tone, Xedon added, "And bring me Boba Fett."  
  
The subordinate nodded and bowed, quickly leaving.  
  
Xedon put his head in his hands. He didn't need this right now. His men better find that relative or there would be hell to pay.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat on a bar stool, drinking some kind of concoction that he knew he'd rather not know the ingredients to. He took a sip, looking up at the holo- net that showed some of the recent events that were happening on Coruscant. Luke was talking to the bartender, trying to get some leads on the criminal organization called Black Sun. They knew a lot already but Luke wanted to find someone that had used to be in it to get information on a few worlds that may be of use to the Alliance.  
  
Luke walked over to Ben. "We have a lead. A small one but one that may be of use, so we'd better check it out."  
  
Ben nodded and he got up, left credits for the bill, and followed Luke out of the bar.  
  
As soon as they reached an alley, they knew that they had got swayed into a trap. Soon they were surrounded by six guys with blasters.  
  
Ben looked around, his back to Luke. "What should we do?" Ben asked, looking around. He sensed another presence and looked up at the top of one of the adobe buildings to see a sniper. "We've got a sniper on the roof." With one small, unnoticeable wave of his hand, Ben used the Force to rip the sniper out of the guy's hands, sending it flying to another roof top that he couldn't reach. He heard clicks as the other guys on the ground readied their weapons. Ben's hand went to his lightsaber, hidden in the folds of his Jedi robe.  
  
"No. Don't resort to violence. Not yet. I want to try to talk first," Luke whispered to Ben.  
  
"Always the talker, aren't you? One of these times it's either going to be violence or our lives," Ben muttered.  
  
Luke looked around to all the men. "Okay, gentlemen, what's the problem?" Luke asked evenly.  
  
"Nice start. Real finesse," Ben muttered.  
  
"Him," one of the men said, pointing to Ben. "And you too, since you're with him."  
  
Ben's eyes widened a little. Him? What did he do now that he didn't remember? Ben's eyes focused on the man nearest to him. He noticed a small tattoo on the man's upper arm: Black Sun. What did the criminal organization have to do with him?  
  
"If there's anyway to solve this without violence, we should try," Luke said.  
  
"Look kid -"  
  
"I don't want to have to kill you."  
  
"Kill me?" The guys started laughing. "Did you hear that fellas? This kid is going to kill me! Ooooo," the guy said, mocking Luke. "I'm real scared."  
  
"It's not working," Ben said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I really hate when I have to do this," Luke said, annoyed.  
  
"Let me try something," Ben said. Luke nodded, relaxing his hand. Ben walked up to the guy who had mocked Luke. With the Force, he made a vise- like grip on the guy's throat, making it difficult to breath. The guy started gasping for air. It felt good to do this. And for some reason, it felt very familiar, like he had done this previously. "Now, we can do it the easy way, or the hard way. The easy way, you might live. The hard way, you're dead. Basically you're bantha fodder either way but the easy way might be less painful. Now, are you going to give us the information or not?"  
  
The man nodded, his face turning red. Ben released him and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Then he looked up at Ben. "Get them," he growled.  
  
Ben shook his head. "Bad move." One of the guys, a short one with brown hair, lunged at Ben. He dodged easily, sweeping his foot under the guy to knock his feet out from under him. The guy landed hard, out of play for the moment. Ben saw Luke fighting out of the corner of his eye, not yet using his lightsaber, just using simple Force techniques. Ben turned his attention to a very tall guy that kind of looked like an overgrown monkey. "You know, you should really try a face lift," Ben sneered. "Here, let me help." With a Force jump, he leaped into the air, kicking the guy in the chin. The tall guy flew back, hitting a wall and sliding down, eyes closed. Ben sensed someone behind him and shoved his fist back, connecting with one guy's stomach. The breath wheezed out and the guy doubled over, gasping. "Watch your step," Ben said, laughing, as the guy slipped on a piece of metal and fell backwards, lying still. Ben shook his head. He wouldn't be fighting again. Ben turned his attention to Luke. He had gotten two down. Now all that was left was the leader, who stared at Ben and then ran. Ben laughed. "That was interesting."  
  
"Yes it was," Luke said slowly. "At least no one was hurt permanently."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Since that was a false lead, I'm going to try a man that I met in the bar. He used to work with the Empire, so he might prove valuable. You coming?"  
  
"I want to make sure these guys are alright first, then I'll meet up with you." Hope they're dead. Ben's eyes widened at the thought. Where had that come from?  
  
"Okay. I'll meet you back at the bar then."  
  
"Right." Luke turned to leave. "Hey Luke." Luke turned around. "Why did you trust me when no one else did?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I grew up with you and I know you pretty well."  
  
Ben nodded, a feeling of loyalty washing over him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem for an old friend."  
  
Ben smiled and Luke walked out of sight.  
  
Ben walked over to the guy that had slipped on the metal. The guy was actually still breathing. He opened his eyes, looking at Ben. Ben held out his hand, helping the guy up.  
  
"Are you okay?" The guy nodded. Then his eyes went wide staring at something behind Ben. Ben swallowed, turning around slowly. The tall guy stood there. Ben's jaw dropped, not at seeing him up, but at what he was holding. A yellow lightsaber. "What the -" With a yell, the man swung down at Ben, who immediately jumped to the side, narrowly missing being sliced in two. "Get out of here!" Ben yelled to the four remaining men.  
  
They ran as Ben steadied himself. How did this guy get a lightsaber? How did he know how to use it? The guy swung at Ben again, missing him by a hair. He didn't want to show that he had a lightsaber, but what choice did he have? Ben shook his head and gripped the handle of his duel-bladed lightsaber. He pulled it out, igniting one end. It glowed red in the dimming light. As they parried each other's attacks, Ben felt himself getting weaker.  
  
Suddenly an overwhelming pain sliced through his stomach. He doubled over in pain. Then a spark somewhere deep inside him became an overpowering fire. It consumed him, his anger rising. Blackness surrounded him as he swung again and again, beating the taller man down. Then the man was down, his neck vulnerable. Ben's chest heaved, his breath coming out in heavy gasps. His eyes were cold as he looked down at the scared man. His anger at its peak, he raised his lightsaber, swinging it down.  
  
Suddenly there was someone grabbing him, holding him back. His lightsaber flew out of his hands, landing on the ground, deactivated. The man slid backwards, shaking. He stumbled up and ran. Ben turned to see that it was Luke who was holding him.  
  
"No," Luke said quietly. "Calm yourself."  
  
Ben gasped for air, shaking. Luke let him go and Ben fell to his knees, his head in his hands.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered. It had just come over him. The anger. As if it had been bottled up inside of him for years on end. It had just come flowing out and he had almost killed a man because of it.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain sliced through his stomach, like the one before, but this time, he felt something dribble from the corner of his mouth. He lifted a shaking hand to his mouth, wiping it. He looked at his hand. Blood.  
  
His eyes went wide as a flash of memory lit up before him. . . .  
  
Ben laid in the bed in the infirmary, instruments hooked up to him. One whole side of the room was glass and it gave him a beautiful view of Coruscant, since he was on one of the upper floors. He watched as speeders and ships flew by. He closed his eyes and leaned back, taking a deep breath. Almost immediately thereafter he sat up, coughing, his chest heaving. Blood spattered the white sheet that covered the lower part of his body. His eyes widened. He had been coughing a lot lately but he hadn't coughed up blood yet. It must be getting worse, he thought . . .  
  
Ben opened his eyes. He had been sick before? Like this? A wave of blackness surrounded Ben and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke sat in a chair, in Ben's hospital room, thinking. He glanced over at Ben, who was sleeping peacefully for the moment. Tubes were hooked up to him. It had been over five days and Ben still hadn't awakened. The doctor had said that Ben was in a deep coma and that he might not pull out of it. An unknown illness had come over him. The doctors were working night and day, trying to find a cure.  
  
The doctor's words ran through Luke's mind. "Over seventy-five years ago, an illness, much like your friend's, came over a young boy. Doctors worked hard to find a cure, like we are now, but to no avail. Then, the boy miraculously got better and over the years, people came to forget about this disease, especially since no one else came down with it. I went over some past files, which is how I found out about this. There were some close results that they had figured out, so I'm going off of those. Even if we find an antidote though, I'm not sure if it will work. His body seemed very off balance and the damage might be too extensive. Also, it seemed as though this illness that finally reared its ugly head, as if it has been eating away from your friend for years."  
  
Luke looked down. The doctor had said years, but how could that be? He was only twenty-three. Luke looked back at Ben. There was definitely more to this guy than he showed. At first Luke thought he was just an Imperial looking for a chance to right his past wrongs but now, now he wasn't so sure. Ben seemed to go through these spurts of anger. And what Luke saw frightened him. When Ben's anger controlled him, there was no stopping him. But where had all this bottled up anger come from? There was more to Ben's past, he knew it, he just didn't know how to find it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben lay there, in his dream world. . . .  
  
He saw himself in a park, on a beautiful planet with blue waters and green trees everywhere. He was with a boy, about eight years old. He, himself, was about five or six. The boy had short blond hair and blue eyes. A glint of light hit the necklace that this boy wore. It was a friendship necklace. Ben looked down at his chest where an identical necklace was. He looked back at the boy. "Come on Ben! Let's go to our tree house!" The boy began running towards a large tree.  
  
"Wait up!" Ben said, laughing, caught up in the memory. . . . . . . .  
  
"Bet you can't beat me!" his friend cried laughing as he scrambled up the tree. Ben went up after him, Damon beating him by a second.  
  
"You're too fast," Ben said, smiling.  
  
"I know." Damon tossed Ben a chocolate chip cookie and Ben took it, gobbling it up in seconds. Their tree house was covered in Star Wars pictures. Ben took his fake lightsaber off of his belt and set it down as he and Damon began playing with their Star Wars toys. Damon took off his lightsaber, setting it down next to Ben's. "Don't you wish that all this was real?"  
  
Ben looked at Damon. "Yeah, it'd be so cool to fight with a real lightsaber!" Ben stood up, his hands on his hips. "I am a Jedi Knight, protector of the innocent. You shall be punished!" Ben said, pointing his finger at Damon, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Try this Jedi Knight!" Damon cried, laughing as he picked up his lightsaber.  
  
Ben grabbed his and they began fighting. Their battle ended up with them getting tangled and falling to the floor of the tree house, laughing.  
  
Later they sat on the edge of their tree house, looking up at the stars, eating the snacks that Damon's mom had brought up for them. Ben laid back, looking up at the sky as a shooting star shot by. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," Ben said softly. He closed his eyes. I wish, I wish that star wars was real and that I could meet Luke Skywalker and I could become the greatest Jedi Knight ever and that Damon would be along side me the entire way.  
  
He opened his eyes, looking at Damon. "Damon."  
  
"Hmm," Damon murmured, his eyes closed.  
  
"Do you ever wish to be a Jedi Knight?"  
  
Damon opened his eyes, looking up at the stars. "I guess it'd be cool to be one, but it's not real, it'll never be real, so no, I don't wish because I know that it won't come true."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Neither of them said anything for awhile.  
  
Then Damon spoke. "You're the best friend ever Ben," he said, looking at Ben.  
  
Ben smiled. "Thanks. You are too." They looked up. The stars. How Ben wished he could go up there, to fly among the stars, to see other worlds, to meet new people. . . . . .  
  
The memory faded as a dark shadow filled his mind. Ben watched as pictures flashed through his mind. Himself laughing as an entire world blew up. Him using the Force to crush the life out of a guard. Him killing Jedi and their Padawans. Him being trained by Darth Sidious. Then, him fighting his best friend. Then he heard the voice. 'You can't escape Ben. Once you start down the dark path, forever it will dominate your destiny. You'll never be free of the dark side and you'll never be a true Jedi Knight!'  
  
Ben bolted up, sweating. He was in a hospital room, with tubes hooked up to him. He looked over to see Luke asleep in a chair. He lay back, breathing hard. That voice. It had sounded so familiar. He thought about it, trying to place it. Then he swallowed, hard. He knew that voice. It was his own! But how? Why? And the memories! Him and Damon? How could that be? Damon died before Ben even was born! Damon was his best friend? They grew up together? That just wasn't possible! The memory of his illness. He had had it before? These memories. He looked around and found his clothes piled on a chair next to his bed. He reached over and took out his journal. Somewhere, he had to find the answers. He flipped through it, a passage catching his eye:  
  
Journal Entry 19:  
  
"I know I haven't written for awhile, but so much has been happening. I hope I'm making the right decision, about using the chamber and beginning a whole new life. It broke my heart in two when Damon spoke to me so venomously and I don't want the guilt of destroying all of those innocent lives hanging over my head. If I make it and do begin a new life, then I will have a chance to at least correct some of my past. I know Damon will be gone but his son Obi-Wan should still be alive. If I can train with him and become a Jedi Knight, then maybe I can help people, if I still retained my abilities after coming out of the chamber, instead of destroying people's lives. When I awake, I will have no memory of my past life but maybe, when I'm older, I'll read this and remember my past and know how far along I have come. Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet Luke Skywalker. That would be awesome. I had always wanted to meet him but I figured I never was since I thought he was fictional. Well, the night is coming and I want to be done with this before it comes. Goodbye, and to my future self, good luck."  
  
Those memories he had been having. They were his own? The lightsaber he carried, was his own? It wasn't his father's? No, no, it just wasn't possible. There was no way. "NOOOO!" Ben yelled, throwing the journal at the far wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat up, gasping for air. He blinked, looking around. He saw Luke sitting in a chair, asleep. He stirred, sitting up. He looked at Ben. "Ben! You're up!" Luke said, smiling. He stood, walking over to Ben. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just a bad dream." It was all a dream. It was all a dream. Ben told himself. Nothing that had happened was real. But the memories, those had been real. They had to be. Why else would they feel so real? The journal. No, that must have been some trick of his imagination. No way could he have been alive when Damon was.  
  
The door opened and the doctor rushed in. "You're awake!" the doctor said. "I'll need to take some blood work." He motioned for the nurse to come in. She did, wheeling a large cart. She came over to Ben, rolled up his sleeve of his hospital clothing and wiped a numbing substance on his arm, where she would put the needle. With a small prick, she took some blood and then, putting a bandage on his arm, she left. "We should have the results by the end of the day. We'll know more about your illness then. Right now though, you should get some rest."  
  
Ben nodded and laid back down, pushing his sleeve down as the doctor left. Luke sat next to him. "What happened?"  
  
"You'll think I'm crazy."  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
Ben looked at Luke. "I had a memory flashback, once before I collapsed, one right now in my dream. How long has it been since I collapsed?"  
  
"Five days."  
  
"Five days," Ben repeated. "That memory took a while." Luke just sat there, a look of sincere concern on his face. "Okay then to my memory."  
  
A half an hour later, Ben was finished telling Luke. "Wow," was all Luke could say when Ben had finished.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me. I mean, how could I have known Damon? He died way before I was even born."  
  
"Yes, that is unusual."  
  
"The weird part is, is that the planet I was on, definitely wasn't Tatooine, but I had grown up on Tatooine, with you, so how could I have been on a different planet?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know." 


	16. A Visitor from the Past

The dreams become worse . . . the memories more real . . . what is happening? And then, a person from Ben's past comes back . . . and all hell is about to break loose . . . **************************************************************************** ******** The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
- A Visitor From The Past-  
  
Journal Entry 24: "Wow. That's all I can say. The flashbacks are getting more confusing. It's like they're memories or something, but that couldn't be possible. I mean, I'm only twenty-three, and it's not like I had that much of a life experience to have that many memories. Well, on second thought, I could, but the planet that I keep seeing. It's unlike any planet I've seen in my lifetime, at least the one I remember. It's a planet covered in blue oceans, kind of like Mon Calamari, but there's also a lot of land, covered in green and sprawling cities. A word came to me last night, in a dream. Earth. Could that be the name of that planet? Why did it seem so familiar? And these spurts of anger that come over me. I've tried to control them, but it just doesn't work. I don't know what to do. I can't go over to the dark side, I just can't. I want to become a Jedi, and no dream is going to stop me from accomplishing my goal."  
  
A few days later, the doctor came in to tell them the good news, that they had found a cure. Ben would be out of there in no time.  
  
Ben slept soundly as Luke watched over him. Luke looked out the large view- port at the nighttime of Coruscant. The window and walls were soundproof, so no sound could be heard from the passing speeders. The light from outside that passed through the blinds let in some light, enough for Luke to see. Luke looked at Ben. These past few days have been so strange. How could Ben know all those things from the past, if he had never been there? It just didn't make sense.  
  
Suddenly Ben moaned, rolling to his side. "No, Damon, please don't say that," Ben mumbled in his sleep. Damon? What was going on?  
  
* * *  
  
Ben tossed and turned, the dream so vivid in his mind. . . .  
  
"I've come to apologize. For everything." Ben heard himself say.  
  
"That won't fix what you did," a cold voice said. "You can say those words but that can't heal the wounds you've caused or the harm you've done to so many people as a result of your selfishness. The damage is done and it's too late to fix it."  
  
"Why are you being so cold? Damon, we're best friends."  
  
"Were, remember?" he said coldly. "I even tried to be nice to you and all I got was slapped in the face."  
  
"Damon, please. I just found out what Darth Sidious really plans to do. I found out that he's been using me."  
  
Damon sneered. "You've finally figured that out? I've been trying to tell you that the moment I realized that you were with him but you wouldn't have any of it."  
  
"I've come here to become a Jedi."  
  
"That's not possible. You're tainted by the dark side. Master Yoda said that if once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. He told me that in my training. And it's true. No matter what you say, the dark side will forever taint your future."  
  
"But I can work really hard. Please, help me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you're my brother."  
  
"You betrayed me. You killed my wife, my son, and my best friend. Are you so stupid and naive that you'd actually believe that I'd forgive you for what you've done? You murdered Jedi ruthlessly. You killed millions of people just because you felt like it."  
  
"Damon, I'm different."  
  
"Hah!" Damon laughed scornfully. "That's a really funny joke." His face grew cold. "Do you really think I'm going to trust you? For all I know, this could be part of your plan to get to my remaining son or the other Jedi."  
  
"It's not!" Ben cried, tears springing to his eyes.  
  
"Stop the crying. It's not going to work on me. I once tried to be warm and receptive to you. I cared a lot about your safety and I tried to warn you ahead of time. It made me feel so guilty when I thought you had died on my account. I had cared so much about you and I was ready to do anything to save your life, even give up my own. Now I realize that it would have been pointless." Ben tried to say something but Damon held up his hand. "I tried to help you, but you, stubborn as always, wouldn't see the truth in my words. Now you're paying for it and you're crawling back to me for help. When we were still on Earth, I once thought that you were the nicest, most caring person I had ever met. Maybe you had a temper, but hey, I had one too. You always seemed to be helping people and I had thought you'd do almost anything for me. Now I see your true self. That the whole routine was always a cover up to hide the selfish, ruthless, uncaring, heartless, cold-blooded person you really are."  
  
"No!" Ben cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"No matter what you say, I'll never forgive you so you might as well give up trying. I tried to help and instead I got slapped and my heart torn apart and so, I'm not going to help you anymore. You've already hurt me too much." He stood and opened the door. "I'm sorry Ben, but after what you've done and are capable of, I can't trust you. I mean, you murdered millions of innocent people and innocent Jedi, you didn't even care. You didn't even look back. You don't care anymore and now I see you never did. There's nothing you can do that will make me trust you. You've broken that bond of trust and nothing can put that trust back together. Once trust is broken, it can never be healed. Goodbye. Forever. . . . .  
  
"NO, DAMON!" Ben yelled, sitting upright. He looked around the room, breathing hard.  
  
Luke ran over to him, sitting on the bed. Luke put a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. "Another bad dream?"  
  
Ben looked at Luke, tears welling up in his eyes. "What does all this mean? These dreams, they're so real. Did I kill millions of innocent people and not realize it?" Ben looked down, putting his head in his hands. "I don't know where these dreams are coming from. It just doesn't make sense."  
  
* * *  
  
Two years later, Ben stood in Mon Mothma's chambers. She looked at him. "Ben Kenobi, over these past three years you have been training and keeping pace with Luke Skywalker. His updates gave me useful information and with that information, I feel that we can trust you." Ben let out a small, quiet sigh of relief. "You have proven yourself worthy in his eyes, and therefore my own. We wish you luck in the future and I hope that the Alliance will provide you with a good home."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Ben said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, Luke and Ben sat at a table at a nearby restaurant. Ben took a sip of his water and bit into his desert. "So," Luke said, swallowing the food in his mouth, "What are you planning on doing now? Where will you go?"  
  
"Well," Ben said, swallowing. "I'm not sure exactly. I figured I would just travel and see all the worlds that I can."  
  
"I wish you luck. With your Jedi training, you'll make a fine Jedi Knight someday."  
  
Ben smiled. "I hope so."  
  
Luke smiled and then grew serious. "How have those dreams been going?"  
  
Ben looked down, suddenly losing his appetite. "I haven't had any new ones for a while now. One thing, though, that had stuck out in my mind, is the name of the planet Eriadu. I'm thinking that I might go to this planet and see if I can find some answers."  
  
"That sounds like a plan."  
  
"I'm leaving tonight for Eriadu."  
  
"Well, then I won't hold you up. I've got to speak with my sister. Senate problems, the usual," Luke said, standing. Ben stood, after finishing his desert. A droid wheeled up to them and Luke paid the bill. The droid wheeled away and Luke turned to Ben. "It was good seeing you."  
  
Ben stood. "Good luck, Luke. You'll make a great Jedi Master someday."  
  
"Thanks. If you ever need anything, feel free to contact me or Leia. Leia said that anytime you ever need anything, just contact her, and she'll do what she can."  
  
"Thank you. Good-bye." Ben nodded.  
  
They shook hands and then hugged. "Good-bye," Luke said.  
  
Ben turned and left the restaurant, going to a loading dock. With credits, he bought a ticket on a freighter. He glanced back before boarding. Then he boarded. It lifted off soon after.  
  
* * *  
  
An old man, about eighty-five, sat in the back of the freighter. He watched as a young man, about twenty-five, boarded. The old man took in the dark Jedi robe, the flash of a lightsaber hanging at his side, the dark black hair and the piercing green eyes. The young man walked over to an empty seat and sat, looking out a small window.  
  
The old man scratched his once blond beard. That man looks familiar, he thought. He sat back, shifting in his slightly uncomfortable seat, his cloak moving, revealing his lightsaber. He quickly covered it. No one was within two persons of him, but he had to be cautious. He couldn't reveal that he was a Jedi. Not yet. Not yet.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben watched as the stars melted together to form star lines as they went into hyperspace. He sighed. He was what, twenty-five, yet he felt like he was so much older. He looked around the small area he was in. Benches lined the sides, leaving just enough room in the middle for feet. It was packed with a variety of species all around him, but towards the back there was an old man, hidden in the shadows. No one was near him. Ben noticed him staring. Ben quickly adverted his eyes. Who in the blazes is that? He shook his head and took out his journal and a pen.  
  
Journal Entry 25:  
  
"I'm heading to Eriadu. All I know is that it's far away from the core. Outer Rim. There's this man here, I don't know who he is, but he keeps looking at me. I can't see his face, it's covered in shadows. I sense something though. It's either me, or that guy is strong in the Force. Another Jedi? The only problem with that is the fact that Luke and I are the only remaining Jedi. I'm going to find out what that guy knows."  
  
There was a slight tug as the ship pulled out of hyperspace. Ben grabbed onto the edge of his seat, putting his journal and pen away. As the ship lowered through the atmosphere, the ship rocked slightly. Then it landed. The hatch opened and people started piling out. Ben moved quickly through the crowd. He walked into the spaceport and walked over to a table where a guard stood. "Your pass please?" The guard held out his hand.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah." Ben fumbled in a pocket inside his robe. Then he realized that his pocket was empty. The ID card must have fallen out. Ben looked back at the guard. "Um, it seems that I-"  
  
"He's with me," a firm voice said. Ben turned to the see the old man from the transport standing next to him. The man handed the guard two ID cards. Ben saw his. What the - How did he get that?  
  
The guard looked at them and nodded, handing them back. "Go on."  
  
Ben started walking, the old man keeping pace. "So, why did you help me?" Ben asked finally.  
  
"You looked like you needed a hand there."  
  
"Thanks. But um, if I may ask, why were you looking at me like that on the ship?"  
  
"You look like someone I once knew, someone that died a long time ago. I was just making sure you weren't him back from the dead," the man added jokingly.  
  
Ben laughed. "Yeah, well to my knowledge I haven't died yet," Ben said, smiling.  
  
"Would you care for a drink?"  
  
"Sure, I'm really thirsty. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." They walked to the nearest cantina in the spaceport, taking two stools by the bar. The man ordered for the both of them. When they got their drinks, they walked over to a table in the back, sitting across from each other. The nearest person was a Rodian, and he was sitting three tables away. "What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Ben Kenobi." Ben didn't notice the shocked look on the man's face, for he was looking around the cantina. "What's yours?" Ben asked, looking back at the man.  
  
The man swallowed. "Damon."  
  
The name rang familiar in the back of Ben's memory. Damon. Where had I heard that name before? Ben thought. He stared at the wall beside Damon, thoughtful.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sat there, staring at Ben. Ben looked thoughtful and didn't seem to notice Damon's uneasiness. Ben Kenobi. That name. First he looks like my brother, now he has the same name? Could he be a son or grandson then? If he is, what now?  
  
Damon remembered back to when they first had gotten to Coruscant. Ben had been a totally different person. . . .  
  
"I am so nervous!" Ben exclaimed as he and Damon stood outside the council chambers. "Remember back when we wished we could be here, and now here we are!"  
  
"I know! This is it! This is the time when we finally become Jedi! I remember reading all those books, wishing I could be a Jedi, and now, here we are!" Damon said, grinning.  
  
Ben grinned back. "We'll get to see Yoda! And Qui-Gon! I wonder if Obi- Wan is here, or if he even is born yet!"  
  
A Jedi came out of the chambers, approaching Ben. "Are you Ben Kenobi?" he asked.  
  
Ben nodded. "Yes."  
  
"The Jedi Council is ready to see you."  
  
Ben glanced at Damon, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks," Ben said, and went into the chamber. . . .  
  
Damon shook his head, clearing that memory. That had been the last time Ben was happy, the last time Damon had seen a smile on Ben's face. When Damon had gone in, he had been chosen and then, he found out that Ben hadn't. Ben's anger had controlled him and Damon was willing to try to help, but Ben fled before he could do anything. He remembered what Ben had said that had hurt him so badly. . . .  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"What do you think?!" Ben asked, his voice rising, his green eyes flashing with anger and something darker and more dangerous. "You're older than me and got accepted to be trained as a Jedi! I'm not!"  
  
"I didn't know that," Damon said softly, looking up at him.  
  
"Nor would you care!"  
  
Damon's face took on a look of shock by Ben's brashness. "Of course I would care. How could you think otherwise? Please Ben, calm down. Your hatred is blinding you, convincing you that I'm the enemy."  
  
"Why should I calm down?! You've always gotten things over me but this . . . this is it."  
  
"You're not realizing what you're doing. Please, reconsider. You're teetering on that edge between light and dark and I'm worried you're going to get in over your head and not be able to get out."  
  
Ben twisted his arm out of Damon's grasp and backhanded Damon with all his anger. Damon staggered back, a hand on his cheek where Ben had slapped him.  
  
"I hate you!" With that, Ben ran down the corridor.  
  
"BEN!" Damon shook his head, a tear running down his cheek . . .  
  
Damon clenched his hand, remembering that moment. Ben had hurt him so badly when he said that Damon hadn't cared about him. Of course he had and he had tried to be a friend, he tried talking to Ben, but it just wouldn't work. He remembered when Qui-Gon had told him about what had happened on the planet Eriadu . . . .  
  
Damon sat in his chambers, twenty-five years old. He stayed at the Temple just to keep learning, helping Qui-Gon and helping Master Yoda train the new students in the ways of the Force. Damon took out a candle, lit it and practiced his techniques on the flame, making it swirl in different shapes and sizes.  
  
The door opened and Damon extinguished the flame, looking up to see Qui- Gon, who sat down on his bed. "Practicing I see," Qui-Gon said, smiling.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you heard the news?"  
  
"No, what happened?" Damon said, putting the candle away.  
  
"Your friend has struck again."  
  
"Why do you keep calling him my friend?" Damon asked, looking at Qui-Gon.  
  
"You are friends, deep down. Don't give up on him."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Are you familiar with the Trade Federation sector, involving the planets of Naboo, Umgul, Sullust, Eriadu, and Sluis Van?"  
  
"Not very, but I do know a little."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "The planet Eriadu has one major city, Eriadus, and then the rest of the planet is populated by small villages of farmers. Ben, under orders of his Master, went to that city, and destroyed it."  
  
Damon looked down, balling his hands into fists. Why Ben? Why? . . . . .  
  
Another memory flashed in front of Damon's eyes, the words coming back to him from the time when he had confronted Ben on Earth. . . .  
  
"We can still save you. With Yoda's help, we can help you begin your healing. You can return to the light side. Throw away the dark side and join us."  
  
"What is the dark side? Is there really such a thing? From what I've heard, the dark side seems to be anything that disagrees with the hide- bound, divisive, every-tree-and-bush-is-sacred teachings that shackled the Jedi gifts like an iron chain. Just because I'm learning things a little differently and easier at that, you want to stop me? You have your ideals, and I have mine."  
  
"Ben, come on. Come with me."  
  
"No way."  
  
"You don't know -"  
  
"What I'm doing?" Ben finished. "I know perfectly what I am doing and it's what I want. You have always had your way on everything and now it's my turn to do things my way. You disagree with my ideas so you're trying to prevent me from achieving my goals."  
  
"The dark side is controlling you. Remember when we were little, that one time that kid was picking on you and I beat him up?"  
  
"I remember. I remember that you thought I was so helpless and stupid that I couldn't take care of myself."  
  
"No, Ben. You're twisting things around!"  
  
"Oh, so now you're yelling at me?! You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do. You're always lecturing me! Do this, do that! Well, what if I don't want to? What if I want to do what I want to do?" Ben looked around. "Where is my ship?"  
  
"It's not here. The only way off Earth is with me." Ben didn't say anything. "I saw what happened at your house," Damon said, his voice softer. "With your uncle. You're slipping further and further down the dark path and -"  
  
"What were you doing? Spying on me?! I thought we were friends. Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't care about me anymore. You wanted me off the face of the Earth so that you could go prancing around in your Jedi costume, acting all good and that."  
  
"Ben, you know I was only worried about you. That's why I followed you," Damon said softly.  
  
"Followed me?! Am I your dog or something?! I have my own life! Why can't you just accept that?!"  
  
"I accept that you can make your own decisions and that you have your own life. What I don't accept is your way of going about making a life. You're choosing the wrong path and I'm afraid -"  
  
"Just shut up! All my life it was Damon this, Damon that. You always got everything. You always had to be better. Had to show me up so that I'd feel inferior." Damon began to protest but Ben held his hand up. "And now that I've finally excelled in something and become better than you in that something, you want to take it away from me? I don't believe this." Ben shook his head.  
  
"Please Ben; don't let our friendship break up over this."  
  
"What friendship? We never had one. You were just another person looking over my shoulder and telling me what to do. . . . . . .  
  
Damon clenched his teeth, thinking about that. He had tried to help Ben, and he had gotten slapped in the face. He had been so worried, and now, he realized that he shouldn't have. Damon remembered when Ben had tried to turn Damon's son against him and when he had ruthlessly murdered his wife . . . .  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Damon screamed, stopping suddenly in the middle of a corridor in the Jedi Temple. He fell to his knees, his hands on his head. "No, no, no, no, no . . ." he said over and over again. "Oh God, no." Tears streamed down his face. Jedi rushed to his side and he felt Mace Windu's strong arm around his waist, lifting him up. "He killed her! She's gone! I told her not to go!" Sobs filled his voice as he felt Mace Windu embrace him. "I told her not to go," he repeated softly. . . . .  
  
and his other son, Tarc . . . .  
  
Damon set down his ship on the planet Boria and jumped out of the cockpit as the cover lifted upwards. Damon ran towards the still form that he saw lying on the moss covered ground. "No, no," Damon said, tears filling his eyes. He knelt beside the still form of his son, Tarc, who laid face down on the ground. Damon rolled him over and pulled him close to his chest, where he rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his face. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Damon yelled, his face turned up to the heavens.  
  
Tahl walked up slowly behind Damon and placed a hand on his shoulder. He had buried his face in his son's hair, still holding him tightly. His sobs had quieted down, but his entire body still heaved. Damon looked up at Tahl, his face streaked with tears.  
  
"Why did he have to do this Tahl? What did this prove? He killed an innocent boy, one who had done nothing to him? What did I do to deserve this?" . . . . .  
  
Ben had been so jealous of Tarc but he had had no right to be . . . .  
  
"Where is my son?" Damon asked again, spacing out the words.  
  
Ben shook his head. "You're no fun, no fun at all Damon. You haven't changed one bit." Ben sighed and shrugged. "Oh well." Ben waved one hand and a section of the forest disappeared to reveal Damon's son, Tarc, but it wasn't a pretty sight. Tarc hung by his wrists from a tall metal rod over a huge fiery pit. Snarls and howling came from the pit. Damon took a step closer and saw that the pit was filled with lava creatures called chuzarks. Chuzarks were large, fiery monsters with rows of tiny, needle sharp teeth and small black eyes. They were known to devour their prey bit by bit. Damon looked up at his unconscious son, hanging over the chuzark filled pit. Damon moved to go after his son, but in an instant, Ben stood before him, blocking his path. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you take one step closer, I'll release his bonds," Ben sneered. "What's the matter, brother? Seen a ghost?" Ben laughed.  
  
"Move out of the way, Ben," Damon said slowly. "Release my son. He's done nothing to you."  
  
"Oh, but he has. He WAS BORN!" Ben's anger flared as he yelled the last words. "You abandoned me and then you married and had HIM!" Ben pointed at Tarc who moaned as a flame leapt up and licked his foot. "Why Damon, WHY? Why did you abandon me? You left me, in a manner of speaking, to the chuzarks! You didn't care! And now that your little brat son is in danger, sure, you'll save him, but WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME???!!!"  
  
Damon looked Ben in the eyes. "I tried, you know that. You wouldn't have any of it. It was your own fault that you've become like this, a cold- hearted, hate-filled, spiteful creature. You have no right to accuse me of abandoning you. You murdered my wife out of cold-blood! You think I don't know pain? Loosing her was like loosing a part of me! First you run off, go to the dark side, and then blame me. Then you killed my wife. Now you want to murder my innocent son, who had done nothing to you? I want to hate you with every part of me! And I should! But I'm not like you; I'm not cold-blooded and heartless. Jedi do not hate." Damon's voice grew calmer. "Don't you try to tell me what's right and what's not. You stepped out of that area a long time ago. So leave my family alone and leave me alone."  
  
Ben shook with bottled up rage. He looked ready to explode and then he straightened and actually smiled! "You're not as righteous as you claim to be, Damon. You're not as perfect as you think you are. You need to be taught about loss and hate. If you loose everything you love, maybe you'll feel a small measurement of how I felt when you left me on my own. Say goodbye to your son forever."  
  
Ben laughed and made a motion with his hand. Tarc had just opened his eyes when the rope suddenly snapped and he fell straight towards the pit. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.  
  
"Tarc!" Damon yelled and ran at his falling son. . . . . .  
  
Then the battle on the landing platform. The end, when Ben had apologized. . . . .  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Ben."  
  
"Yes I do. I was selfish and stubborn. I didn't think when I made that decision to train under Palpatine, my anger controlled me. You don't know what it's like . . . being under Palpatine's power. There's no resisting him. I tried at first but I found myself falling deeper and deeper into the dark side and it's so hard . . . so hard to climb back out. I thought I could handle it, but now I realize that I was just being foolish. I didn't think how my choice would affect others, I just cared about me. I'm sorry that we couldn't have both become Jedi Knights. You know, that's what I've always dreamed of."  
  
"I know," Damon said in a choked voice, full of tears. "You can still come back."  
  
"It's too late for me."  
  
"No, it isn't. Darth Vader came back."  
  
"Yes, but he gave up his life to do so."  
  
"You're not going to die and you are going to come back to the light side."  
  
"He died because he saved Luke's life. I'm going to die because of my own selfishness and arrogance." Ben gritted his teeth in pain. "I-I killed millions of people Damon. Ruthlessly. I didn't even care. I killed your wife and your son. I can't be forgiven for that. I deserve to die for what I did."  
  
"No, Ben. Please, don't go. I forgive you."  
  
Ben smiled. Ben's face took on a look of peace and hope. Ben sighed. "You're the best brother I could ever have . . ." Ben slumped into Damon's arms . . . . .  
  
That had all been a lie. He couldn't believe that he had actually believed Ben. After that, Damon didn't know what to think. Then Ben killed his best friend and his apprentice . . . . .  
  
Damon sat in his quarters, mediating. The Force was flowing through him, calming him. Suddenly a wave of pain and fear washed over him and voices cried out and then were silenced. Damon opened his eyes abruptly, standing. He had just felt the deaths of two Jedi, but who? He suddenly had a sinking feeling inside his gut. Ulian! "Damn you, Ben!" Damon yelled, ramming his fist into the wall. . . . .  
  
That had been the last straw. When Ben had come back, trying to apologize, Damon had brushed him off. And now, his grandson, if that's who this kid was, was sitting right across the table from Damon. He could easily reach over and kill the boy. Damon took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He had to let go of his anger so that he could think clearly.  
  
What could he do? He had hated Ben so much then, and still did, even though Ben had to be dead for he hadn't heard anything after Ben had ran out. Did he hate the Kenobi's period? But that was his family; he had the same blood line. Did he really hate all of them, or just Ben? Should he give this kid a chance to prove himself as good or bad? But he had Damon's brother's blood in him, so there was the chance of him turning evil. He had to find out more about this kid before he laid out his final plans. Then he would decide if he should take this kid under his wing, or kill him outright.  
  
Damon looked at Ben. "Ben," Damon said. Ben looked at him. "Where did you grow up?"  
  
Ben's eyes widened for a moment and then he sat back. "I grew up on Tatooine."  
  
"Did you know your father?"  
  
"No," Ben said hesitantly. "He died when I was very young and I was put in foster care by a man who was living by me."  
  
"Who was that man?"  
  
"His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Damon swallowed. That was his son. Obi-Wan . . . the boy that his brother had tried to convert. This kid had known him? "What about your grandfather?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you have any friends on Tatooine?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"What were his parents' names?"  
  
"Owen Lars and - why are you asking me all these questions?" Owen, Yenasta's son, Damon thought. Damon realized that he had been asking a few too many direct questions.  
  
"You just look like someone I used to know," Damon said, trying to cover up his previous actions.  
  
"What? I do? Who?" Ben asked, leaning forward.  
  
"A man that I never want to think about again."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ben said, leaning back.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"I've been trying to figure out my past, ever since I was little, getting bits and pieces of information here and there. I never knew my ancestors, yet Obi-Wan said that my father had been evil. When you said that I looked familiar, I thought that maybe you had known my father, or grandfather."  
  
"Well, then, I suppose it is about time you found out some things about your past." Damon then proceeded to tell Ben about his grandfather. About when they first got to Coruscant, when Ben had turned to the dark side, everything.  
  
When Damon was finished, Ben sat back. "Thank you very much, sir," Ben said. "That really answers a lot of my questions. As I said before, Obi- Wan didn't know that much and then he left when I was young, so I never got a chance to ask him more questions."  
  
Damon sat back, thoughtful. This Ben seemed like how his brother had been before they got to Coruscant. But still, this kid was a direct link to that cold, ruthless, evil person that had been Damon's brother. This kid had that same blood, and even if he was a Jedi, that didn't mean anything. He could still turn evil, just like his grandfather or father.  
  
Damon looked at the boy as Ben sipped his drink. This kid seemed innocent, but that didn't mean he didn't have a dark past.  
  
"Do you ever have realistic dreams?" Ben asked out of the blue. Damon blinked his eyes, coming out of his thoughts. Ben looked up at Damon as he finished his drink. "Do you?"  
  
"I, well, sometimes. Why?"  
  
"Ever since I was little, I knew that there was more to my past then I knew about. That there was some dark, hidden secret just waiting to jump out. I have these dreams, but they're during the day mostly. But these don't seem like the dreams that are just dreams, if that makes any sense. They're more like memories. I'm sorry; I'm not making any sense, am I?" Ben looked down.  
  
"No, I understand you perfectly. Continue," Damon said, leaning forward, interested.  
  
Ben looked back at Damon. "Well, I have visions also. Like my dreams, they seem more like memories. They're so real, as if I'm actually reliving them! I mean, I can feel the betrayal, the hurt. I have this journal that had been my father's. I still write in it, but I think that it may have a few answers. Half of it I can't read though. Over the years the pages turned yellow and the writing is smeared in some places. Like the last entry my father wrote. I can't read it. Believe me, I've tried. It's just not readable."  
  
This kid knew about his grandfather and his father, through dreams? Damon thought. If his visions were has real as he was telling them to be, he might actually be reliving the past. That just makes him more dangerous though. With the past shadowing this kid, he has an even bigger chance of turning to the dark side. That still brought Damon to the same question. Should he kill the kid right now, should he protect the galaxy from this evil, or should he take him under his wing?  
  
"You must think I'm crazy," Ben said softly.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I just don't understand them. How can dreams be real?"  
  
"Maybe you just think that they're real."  
  
"No, it's not that. I'd know if I was imagining them. They're real, I know that for sure. It's just that I don't know why they seem like memories. Like I had lived a different life years ago. But that couldn't be possible, could it?"  
  
Damon looked down, thinking. How had this kid gotten all of those memories? Damon looked at Ben, who had looked down at the table with a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"Ben, I -"  
  
Ben looked up. "You don't believe me."  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just, maybe you ate something bad," Damon said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I don't think so." Ben sighed. "Thank you for listening."  
  
"It was no problem. But maybe these visions are trying to tell you something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Damon stood. "That, you will have to figure out for yourself. As for me, I've got to get going. I have a mission I'm in the middle of at the moment. Just a little information gathering. Goodbye, Ben. I wish you luck in your researching."  
  
"Thank you, but -"  
  
Damon walked towards the bar.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben sat back, thinking. That man had really gotten him spooked. Everything that Damon had told him, he didn't just understand, but he had remembered. When Damon had spoken of the past, Ben had remembered exactly what Damon had been telling him. But how could that be? That wasn't possible. Also, Obi-Wan had said that his father had been the one that was evil, but now this man was telling him it was his grandfather? Maybe it was both. Ben shook his head, sitting back. He had been in space way too long. He was thinking insanely. Ben smiled and looked out the window of the cantina.  
  
* * *  
  
Damon stood by the bar, waiting for his refill. He looked at Ben, who looked very thoughtful. He looked almost sad and Damon almost, almost, felt sorry for the kid. He watched as Ben looked out the window. The bartender, who was a Rodian, handed Damon his drink and with a nod, he left the cantina. Damon was going to have to do this the hard way. There were information brokers in this city, and that's who he would use to find more about this boy's past. He would put his "feelers" out and see what he could find. But the question, if Ben turned out to be his brother's grandson, what was he going to do? 


	17. Eriadu again

It's time to revisit his past . . . . and confront it . . . a bounty hunter is after him . . . . will he survive?? **************************************************************************** *********** The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
- Eriadu . . . again-  
  
Journal Entry 26:  
  
"This man helped me today, his name's Damon. I had lost my I.D. and Damon had picked it up. We went to a cantina to talk and Damon asked me a lot of questions. He asked a lot about my past that even I don't know much about. I mean, how was I supposed to explain to him that I have no memory of my existence? I don't think he believed me. But every time I said something about my past, he got this weird look on his face, almost like one of hatred. He said a lot of things that got me thinking. Damon had said some things about my past that contradicted with Obi-Wan. Like my father now may be my grandfather? Also, it was weird but everything that Damon told me, I didn't just take in like one would if they were getting new information, I remembered it. Like I had actually experienced that. I don't know. Right now though, I'm going to stay on Eriadu and then probably move on. Oh and another thing, when I was told the name of this planet, it rang a huge bell in my mind. Like I've been here before. And also, the town square, it holds a definite sense of familiarity to it. I think I'm going to ask around for information."  
  
Ben stood up, finished his drink and went to the bar. The bartender came over and Ben paid him. "Sir," he said as the bartender went to leave.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm new here -"  
  
"Well, that's obvious," the Rodian said with a smile.  
  
"And I have a few questions. Do you have a moment?"  
  
The bartender looked around, and then turned back to Ben. "Sure, kid. What can I help you with?"  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, probably near to eighty some years."  
  
"And you see a lot of stuff that goes on, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," the Rodian said, smiling.  
  
"Has any major crisis ever taken place in this city?"  
  
"There's crisis that happen all the time."  
  
"Well, did this city ever get destroyed?"  
  
The bartender looked thoughtful. "You know, now that you mention it, yes. I was gone on a trip to the inner worlds for some stock and I heard about it when I came back. Many cities were in ruins. They were rebuilding when I came back. It was said that a man, and he was probably in his twenties. He was dressed in black, an assassin from what I was told. He was here on some discrepancies with a man, who I guess had done something to him, and blew up the city and the surrounding cities."  
  
Whoa, Ben thought. That's almost exactly how I remembered it. This is way too weird. He turned his attention back to the Rodian. "Do you know who the man was in which this assassin was after?"  
  
"I think it was a government official, the mayor, I think."  
  
"Did he have a daughter or son?"  
  
"A daughter. She lives down the street in one of the high-rise buildings. She has a daughter, two actually, of her own. One's about ten I think and the other, about seventeen. Why?"  
  
"Maybe they can give me answers to some questions that are bothering me. I thank you for your information, sir. Have a good day."  
  
"Thank you. And good luck."  
  
The bartender turned to another customer and Ben left.  
  
Ben was walking though the square, looking at all the shops when he heard a cry off to his left. He ran in that direction and followed the noise to an alley. He hid behind a tower of boxes, watching as two guys assaulted a young girl.  
  
"Hey!" Ben yelled, standing out in the open. The action stopped. The guy that had been in the process of taking the girl's bag of food dropped his hands, crossing them in front of his chest, sneering.  
  
"You think you're a tough guy, kid? You can't touch me. I suggest you leave me and my friend here alone and go mind your own business." Ben looked at the guy that was pinning the girl's arms. He waved his hand slightly, keeping it hidden behind his cloak and the guy flew backwards, the girl now free. She grabbed the bag of food and ran. The leader glanced at the girl but decided Ben was the more interesting topic. He stepped towards Ben. "You want to fight? Bring it on," the guy said, obviously not fazed by the fact that his partner had just been thrown back by some unknown source. That guy was lying in a pile of garbage, not moving. The leader crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I really have no desire to."  
  
"You took away my dinner. You'll have to fight me, if you want to stay alive."  
  
"Without moving a single muscle I could beat you, and I don't really want to hurt you, so please leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Ben looked at the guy with a fierce concentration. The guy suddenly found himself floating a half a foot in the air.  
  
"What the -" The guy looked scared, which was a drastic understatement. This guy was terrified now.  
  
"I told you." He set the guy back down. "Now go."  
  
Ben turned around and went to leave. He sensed the guy running at him with something in his hand, probably a weapon. Ben reached back, grabbed the guy's hand that held a sharp piece of glass, twisted it and with one swift kick, he sent the guy flying into the wall. Ben left the alley.  
  
He stood at a vegetable stand, looking over the variety, when the girl that had been in the alley walked up to him. "Thank you. For saving my life," she said. He turned to her. She was about a half a foot shorter than him, with piercing blue eyes and long blond hair. She wore a simple lavender dress but in the trained eye, one could tell that she was of a wealthy background.  
  
"It was no problem. I just happened to be passing through."  
  
"And thank God that you were. I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"May I ask what you were doing in a dark alley, alone?"  
  
"I - I was on my way to the shelter with food for kids that don't have families or don't have the money to buy food."  
  
"That's very generous of you. I only wish that there could be more people like you."  
  
"Thank you," the young girl said, blushing slightly. "Would you like to come to dinner tonight? My mother would like to meet you."  
  
"I see. And where do you live?"  
  
"Over there, in that high-rise building."  
  
"Are you, perchance, the granddaughter of a man that used to be mayor here?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Well, then, I will be at your home at six o'clock, is that alright with you?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Goodbye, then, and I will see you at that time."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He walked off, thinking. Now maybe I can finally get the answers to all my questions.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, he went to the designated building and, following a man's directions, he found himself at the door of their elegant apartment. He knocked twice and a little girl with two blond pigtails and green eyes opened the door. She wore a summer dress. "Are you the man that is having dinner with us?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She let him in. An older woman walked out of a back hallway and into the front entryway where Ben waited.  
  
"Sir, if you would follow me, the mistress is in the parlor."  
  
Ben followed the maid through a large doorway, under a set of stairs and into a rather elegant looking room. A woman, with curly blond hair and dressed in fine robes sat in a plush red chair. Ben walked over to her.  
  
"M'Lady, my name is Ben Kenobi and I believe I met your daughter earlier today."  
  
She nodded for him to sit down, which she did. "Mary," the woman said, looking at the maid. "Please go get the girls." Mary nodded and left the room.  
  
"My girls, Alicia and Rose will be joining us shortly. My name is Gwen. Please, tell me what happened earlier today."  
  
"Well, I was going to go buy some food when I heard a cry. I saw your daughter, the older one, getting a bag of food that she was carrying, stolen. I simply got the two guys to leave her alone."  
  
"She certainly made it more heroic than that, Ben," Gwen said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, M'Lady."  
  
Gwen chuckled softly. "Just call me Gwen."  
  
Ben nodded, smiling. "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me. They've been troubling me for quite some time."  
  
At that moment, Mary entered with the two girls behind her.  
  
Gwen smiled. "Let me introduce you to my daughters. The oldest, Alicia and the youngest, Rose."  
  
They sat down by their mother.  
  
"I'll go get dinner ready, ma'am," Mary said.  
  
"Thank you." Mary left.  
  
"Are you a Jedi?" Rose asked.  
  
"Rose," Gwen scolded.  
  
"It's no problem." Ben looked at Rose. "Actually, I am."  
  
"Cool!" Rose cried, grinning.  
  
"You are a Jedi, sir?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yes, M'Lady."  
  
Alicia blushed. "You can call me Alicia."  
  
"Okay," Ben said with a smile. He turned back to Gwen.  
  
"What are you doing in the outer worlds, Jedi?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I'm here to get away from the inner worlds and the core. Certain people I just need to get away from. Also, Luke, you know, Luke Skywalker-"  
  
"The Luke Skywalker?" Alicia asked.  
  
"You know Luke Skywalker? Cool!" Rose cried.  
  
"Yes," Ben said, laughing, "the very same that destroyed the Death Star. Luke saved my life. I was in the Imperial forces and wanted to join the Rebels."  
  
"You do know, that it's called the New Republic now, don't you?" Gwen asked.  
  
"That I did not know. Thank you. Well, I was on the Death Star and I hid on the ship that Luke and his father escaped on. Luke found me and took me under his wing. He showed me a lot about the Jedi. I was on a three year trial to see where my loyalty laid and when I had proven that I was loyal, they let me go on my own. I have memories, of this planet specifically, and I have a lot of unanswered questions that I was hoping that you might be able to answer."  
  
"We'll try." Gwen said with a smile.  
  
"I'll have to explain my background first and maybe that might help you. I grew up on Tatooine, with Luke, and was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then, after I was old enough, I joined the military and that's what brought me into the present. I have had bits and pieces of memories floating around in my head ever since I can remember and most of them don't make sense. A lot of it is angry, hurt and scared feelings. One memory stuck out at me though. It was of this very city getting destroyed by some sort of bomb that was placed in a building where the mayor at that time, I believe your father, M'Lady," Ben said, looking at Gwen, "lived. Numerous cities were destroyed. The man believed to be responsible for this destruction was some sort of assassin but I don't know why he would be here. Do you know?"  
  
Gwen swallowed. "I was very young, but I seem to remember my father talking about a Darth Sidious and some dealings that he had. I eavesdropped a lot and I overheard many discussions. I think that assassin was in fact Darth Sidous' loyal servant. A Sith."  
  
"But weren't the Sith, in fact, extinct?"  
  
"No, there were rumors that two that remained. That's what I heard anyway. This boy, in fact, he looked exactly like you!"  
  
Ben raised his eyebrows. "He did?"  
  
"The police from other cities that had survived had an exact description from one of the survivors in the rubble of this city. The only difference was that this man wore black clothing and carried a double lightsaber."  
  
"Like this?" Ben asked, taking out his lightsaber.  
  
Gwen's eyes widened. "Yes, but how do you -"  
  
"I don't know how or why, but I think I'm a direct relation to that man."  
  
The three women gasped. "Then you're evil!" Rose cried, hiding behind a chair.  
  
"Rose," Alicia scolded. She turned to her mother. "Mother, Ben is not evil. Even if his ancestor may have been the one that killed grandpa, it doesn't necessarily mean that Ben is evil, does it?"  
  
Gwen looked down, not saying anything. She finally looked up. Ben swallowed. "If you are who you say you are, and what Alicia says is true, that you are not evil, then . . . you are welcome here. Pardon me if I sound reluctant to keep your company, it's just that when my father was killed, it hurt a lot of people. It's true that the majority didn't like him, saying that he wasn't fair, but enough did like him and many people died because of that explosion. It's hard to forget things like that, you have to understand."  
  
Ben nodded. "Completely. I'm sorry if I've stirred up old memories. That wasn't my intention. I was just hoping to find some answers to my past."  
  
Gwen nodded. "It's all right. Please, stay for dinner."  
  
"If it won't bother you, I'd be honored."  
  
"Dinner is served, Madame," Mary said, walking into the parlor.  
  
"Shall we?" Gwen said, standing.  
  
Ben stood, watching as the two younger girls left the room, following Mary. Ben moved to follow them when Gwen stopped him.  
  
"Ben, I wanted to say that you seem like a very nice young man and one that cares, very unlike the one that killed my father. I won't hold your father or grandfather's actions against you since you weren't even born and you had no part in it. Thank you for saving Alicia's life, that means a lot to me and I'm sure, if their father was alive, he would thank you too. I wish you luck in finding the answers to your past and be assured, I will help in any way I can."  
  
"That means a lot to me, ma'am. Thank you."  
  
"Shall we go eat then?" Gwen said, smiling.  
  
"Yes." They left the parlor.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, after dinner, as Ben went to leave, Rose came up to him. "Excuse me, sir?" Ben looked down to see Rose standing behind him, her hands clasped. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions this afternoon. It wasn't proper."  
  
Ben knelt down so that he was eye-level with her. "Rose," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You had every right to be angry. You didn't hurt my feelings and so if you're worried that I'm mad, I'm not. You're a very nice young lady and it's not every day you meet someone as polite as you. I forgive you, even though you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Rose smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Ben smiled. "Now, why don't you go back to your mother so that she doesn't worry and I'll see you around, okay?"  
  
Rose nodded as Ben stood. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ben left.  
  
As Ben walked down the street, he could sense someone behind him, following him obviously. Ben ducked into an alleyway, his back against a wall. He peered around the corner, but all he could see were shadows, illuminated by a few lights here and there and the squares of light from windows high above. Ben continued walking and he didn't sense the presence anymore. He reached the apartment building where he would be staying and went to his apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, he was eating breakfast in a small diner when Alicia walked up to his table and sat down. "Good morning, M'Lady," Ben said with a slight bow.  
  
"Oh, don't be so formal," Alicia said with a smile. Then she grew serious. "I came to warn you."  
  
"About what?" Ben asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well, a man came to our home after you left, asking about you. He wanted to know where you lived, which we didn't know. Then he asked if you had been carrying a lightsaber or anything that would signify you as a Jedi. We told him that you were a Jedi and then he left as suddenly as he had come. Then, Rose was on the holo-net and she found some interesting things. Like, did you know some guy is printing ads that tell people to contact them if they know anything about you? And there's a bounty for you. It looks like you have a bounty hunter after you and if the information I read is correct, that bounty hunter is non other than the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, Boba Fett."  
  
Ben nearly choked on his drink. He swallowed, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Boba Fett!! Why was he after him? What did he do now that he didn't remember?  
  
"What?" he asked hoarsely. "The Boba Fett is after me?" Ben's face drew into a mask of terror which he quickly hid. He leaned forward. "Do you know if he's here yet, on this planet?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but if Boba Fett's after you, then you'd better get off-world as soon as possible. He'll stop at nothing until he kills you or brings you to the person who sent him to get you. Do you have any idea why someone would be after you?"  
  
"I really have no idea. I mean, yes, I'm allied with the New Republic, but the remnants of the Empire are so few that I'm sure it's not them after me. It might be someone from my past, I don't know. This is not good," Ben said, sitting back.  
  
"I brought you this." Alicia said, taking out a large sack. "It's enough rations and preservatives for a couple of months. It should provide you with enough food while you are on the run. Do you think you'll be able to lose him?"  
  
"If I know Fett, he'll stop at nothing until he has me in his possession. Thank you for warning me. I hope that I didn't put your family in danger."  
  
"I wish you luck, then. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask. We'll always be here if you need us."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Good bye, then, and good luck."  
  
Ben nodded and Alicia left. He sat back. Boba Fett was after him? What more could go wrong? First the memories. Then all the people. And now a bounty hunter? He was in serious trouble and he was going to need help and fast. He remembered a lot of things about Boba Fett and one thing that he had admired was his persistence and cleverness. There was no way he was going to be able to outrun Fett. He was going to have to hide, but even that wouldn't last very long. He had to see Luke.  
  
Ben stood, paid his bill and left the diner. He was on the next ship out, heading to Coruscant.  
  
* * *  
  
When the ship landed, Ben got out and headed to a landing pad. He waited until an air taxi arrived. The window went down and Ben looked at the driver. "Can you take me to the building where Leia Organa lives?"  
  
The driver looked at him like he was out of his mind. "Leia Organa? As in, the member of the Senate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You must be someone pretty important to get to meet with her."  
  
Ben shrugged. "I guess. Can you take me there?"  
  
"Sure. Get in." Ben opened the door and got in, closing it.  
  
The taxi sped off. A few minutes later they had reached their destination. Ben got out and paid the driver.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The taxi flew off. Ben went inside the building and to an elevator. He took it up to where he could get information. The elevator stopped and he got out. He walked up to the lady at the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me which floor Leia Organa lives on?"  
  
The lady looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "You have an appointment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I'm sorry, but I can't give that information out."  
  
"Comm. her, call her room or something. She knows me." The lady didn't move. "Look lady, this is very important and I -"  
  
"You know how many times I've heard that?"  
  
"This is a matter of life or death. I'm telling you, she knows me. If you'd just comm. her room, she'll tell you."  
  
The lady rolled her eyes and punched in a number at the comm.. unit. Leia answered. "Yes?"  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but there's a young man here. He claims to know you."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Leia it's me, Ben!"  
  
"Ben? What are you doing here?"  
  
"No time to explain. It's crucial I come see you."  
  
"Of course. Let him up, Christi."  
  
The lady let go of the button and turned to Ben. "Up ten floors and the second door on your right."  
  
"Thank you!" Ben rushed out and into the elevator.  
  
* * *  
  
Leia opened the door just as Ben was about to knock. "Come in," she said. She stepped aside and he walked into the living room of her large apartment. She closed the door behind him, motioning for him to sit. He sat on the couch, resting his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees. He looked down at the floor. Leia sat down across from him in a chair.  
  
He looked up, straightening. "Thank you so much."  
  
"So, what was so urgent?" Leia got a worried look on her face. "Is it Luke?"  
  
Ben's eyes widened. "No, of course not. But I thought he was here, on Coruscant."  
  
"He was for a short time, but he's off to god knows where. He said he was going to be gone for a few months. But anyway, what's wrong?"  
  
"To put it simply, there's a bounty hunter after me."  
  
Leia swallowed, her eyes wide. "A bounty hunter? How did you manage that?"  
  
"I have no clue. But I found out from a pretty reliable source, that the bounty hunter is none other than Boba Fett."  
  
"Boba Fett! I thought we were rid of him. I saw him get swallowed in that Sarlacc pit."  
  
"Well, he must have survived somehow. Keep in mind; this is Boba Fett we're talking about. He can survive just about anything."  
  
"True but -"  
  
"Can you help me?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, this is Boba Fett we're talking about."  
  
"I know there's no possible way to elude him but -"  
  
"You just need to keep him as far away as possible from you. I can give you the resources that you'd need to survive. You'll have to keep moving from planet to planet. And, if by some chance he catches up to you, well, I'll try to have Luke stay in contact with you. So if that event should arise, you can contact Luke and he'll come to your aide."  
  
The door opened and a man, in about his thirties, walked in. He was tall, had dark brown hair, wore a blaster strapped to his leg, and had a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Han Solo?! The Han Solo?!" Ben cried.  
  
"Yep, that's me," Han said, smiling. Then Han noticed Ben's lightsaber. "You're a Jedi too? Just like Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Han," Leia said. Han looked at her. "This is Ben Kenobi, Luke's best friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Han said, grinning. "So, what are you here for?"  
  
"I came to ask Leia for help."  
  
"Help? Whatcha need?"  
  
"I'm being chased by a bounty hunter."  
  
Han's eyebrows rose. "And which bounty hunter is that?" Han asked.  
  
"Boba Fett."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Han yelled. "He's supposed to be dead! I saw him fall into the Sarlacc pit."  
  
"Well, he's very much alive," Ben said. "And he's after me."  
  
"What'd you do that made him come after you?"  
  
"I have no idea, but obviously someone has a grudge against me but the thing is, I -" Ben stopped as a memory flashed in his mind . . . . .  
  
"More time, please! It won't be enough to evacuate everyone!"  
  
"You should have thought about that before you made the choice to rebel against my master. You are lucky he gave you any time to evacuate your people. Usually he isn't even this lenient."  
  
"Just a few more minutes! We don't have the ships to evacuate this many in so little time."  
  
"Well, then I guess you're just going to have to move very, very fast." Ben laughed again and left the room, chuckling to himself. . . .  
  
And then another . . . . .  
  
"It was of this very city getting destroyed by some sort of bomb that was placed in a building where the mayor at that time, I believe your father, M'Lady," Ben said, looking at Gwen, "lived. Numerous cities were destroyed. The man believed to be responsible for this destruction was some sort of assassin but I don't know why he would be here. Do you know?"  
  
Gwen swallowed. "I was very young, but I seem to remember my father talking about Darth Sidious and some dealings that he had. I eavesdropped a lot and I overheard many discussions. I think that assassin was in fact Darth Sidous' loyal servant. A Sith."  
  
"But weren't the Sith, in fact, extinct?"  
  
"No, there were two that remained. That's what I heard anyway. This boy, he looked exactly like you!"  
  
Ben raised his eyebrows. "He did?"  
  
"The police from other cities that had survived had an exact description from one of the survivors in the rubble of this city. The only difference was that this man wore black clothing and carried a double lightsaber." . . . .  
  
"Oh, my God," Ben said, looking down. "That's why he's after me."  
  
"What?" Han asked.  
  
Ben looked up. "Boba Fett. I know why he's after me."  
  
"Why?" Leia asked.  
  
"I think it's something, I think, my grandfather did. There was this planet called Eriadu. There was a large city on it called Eriadus and it was destroyed by him. And I had this conversation with a descendent of an official that ran Eriadus and had gotten killed. Someone must have hated my grandfather and so it's followed that lineage, to me. So now Boba Fett's after me. Or, if it's not one of those descendants, then it might be someone that he had hurt or betrayed."  
  
"Eriadus. Yes, that does sound familiar. I think I remember hearing about that," Leia said. "It's been rebuilt, right?"  
  
"Yes," Ben said.  
  
"I seem to remember a statue in the middle of the courtyard," Leia said.  
  
"Yes, there is," Ben said.  
  
"Okay, well I think the best thing to do right now is to stay low. If I know Boba Fett, he won't leave you alone until he has you," Han said.  
  
"Like you," Ben said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The carbon-freezing. Jabba the Hutt wanted you so he sent Boba Fett after you."  
  
"How could you know that?"  
  
"I don't know," Ben said softly. He sighed. "Anyway, I think you're right. I'm going to try to find out some more about my past but I'll try and stay low."  
  
"Good luck, kid," Han said seriously.  
  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me," Leia said. "I'll see if I can locate Luke and I'll see if he can help you."  
  
"Thanks, Leia." Ben hugged her. With that, he left.  
  
Han turned to Leia. "I'm going to hunt around for some information on that kid. There's something that he's keeping hidden, maybe something he doesn't know, but still, it might be the missing link to this puzzle about Boba Fett. I'm thinking the Black Sun."  
  
"You mean the criminal organization?" Leia asked.  
  
"The one and the same."  
  
"But why would they be after him?"  
  
"That's what I'm going to try and find out." 


	18. Confrontation

Ben confronts Boba Fett . . . . and is captured . . . and unable to use the Force . . . . **************************************************************************** ********** The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
-Confrontation -  
  
One year passed and Ben had managed to elude Boba Fett for the time being, but he didn't know how long his luck would last.  
  
Ben stepped out of the transport shuttle onto the planet Soria. He would have to try to hide here for the time being. Ben looked around. This place feels so familiar. Had he been here before? Ben headed to one of the apartment complexes and rented an apartment. He took his key and walked up several flights of stairs and opened the door to the place where he would be staying. It was two rooms, with a bed, a small refresher, and a small kitchen. Ben walked over to the bed and laid down for some much needed rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Xedon sat in his quarters, tapping his fingers on his desk. The door swished open and one of his subordinates walked in. "Yes?" Xedon said tiredly, looking up at him. "More news of failure to capture him?"  
  
"No, sir. Good news. The bounty hunter Boba Fett has located his position on the planet Soria. He will have him soon."  
  
"We shall see. You may go." Xedon looked at one of his holographic images on the wall of a lava pit. It shifted as if real lava and it was the only thing that could relax him. Faintly, he heard the door swish closed as the subordinate left. When will I have this man that has managed to elude even Boba Fett? This is going on far too long.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Ben toured the city, taking in all the beautiful sights. Soria was covered entirely in dense, humid forests except for where the capital Senia was. The buildings in the capital were made of stone and were all very low, sprawling buildings with large windows.  
  
He was walking down a dark passage between two buildings when he suddenly stopped. The figure he saw made his blood run cold. Why hadn't he been able to sense him? The figure wore a Mandalorian helmet and armor. A rocket launcher was strapped to his back and gauntlets were around his wrists. He had a belt full of weapons and held a blaster pointing straight at Ben. A slender fur-covered creature with needlelike claws was hanging over his shoulders. An ysalamiri. Ysalamiri were reptilian creatures of the planet Myrkr. Generally docile, they had a trait that made them of considerable interest to Jedi and other Force-wielders: They projected a sort of energy that repelled the Force, kept its energies at bay. An ysalamiri's projections canceled the effects of the Force out to a distance of ten meters.  
  
How had he captured an ysalamiri? That would explain why Ben hadn't sensed the man's approach. Ben's eyes went wide, his breathing cut short. He swallowed hard. He couldn't use the Force. How was he going to escape?  
  
"Don't move, Jedi," Boba Fett said coldly. Ben stood frozen, staring at the infamous bounty hunter. "I don't have all day. Let's go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Ben said, trying to steady his voice.  
  
"Oh, really." The visored gaze fixed on Ben, giving him the chills. "You've managed to elude me thus far, but it ends now."  
  
With that, Boba Fett started firing at Ben. Ben whipped out his lightsaber and deflected most of the shots, feeling blind without the Force. Fett lunged at Ben, who almost dodged him. Fett grabbed Ben's ankle and Ben went sprawling. His lightsaber deactivated and clattered out of his hand. It rolled to a stop by a large pile of crates. Ben and Fett started fighting, hand to hand. Ben threw a kick that would have knocked Fett out of commission but Fett flipped out of the way. He pulled out another blaster and started firing at Ben. Ben rolled to dodge the line of fire and ran for his lightsaber.  
  
He stumbled, falling to his knees, and reached out with the Force, temporarily forgetting that he couldn't use it. His lightsaber didn't move and so Ben jumped up and planted his feet as Fett came rushing towards him. Ben flipped backwards, landing on a large crate. He jumped over Fett's head and landed near the entrance to the alley.  
  
Ben started to run when he felt a shot sting him in the back of his right leg. His leg buckled beneath him and he collapsed. He grimaced as Fett walked over to him and pointed the blaster in front of Ben's face. "I'm not known for my patience or for small talk. You've managed to accumulate quite a bounty for you and I intend to receive those credits. Let's go." Ben looked up at Fett, his face full of pain, not saying anything.  
  
Fett put stun-cuffs on Ben's wrists and hauled him up with one hand. He shoved Ben forward, who looked down. He had to think of something, Ben thought as he limped along. They walked through an unused portion of the city to the landing pad where Slave II, was docked. The ramp lowered and Boba Fett shoved Ben on board.  
  
The small compartment was lined with metal cages. Fett unlocked one and shoved Ben roughly into it. Ben fell onto his knees, his injured leg buckling. Fett shut the door and locked it. The visored gaze stared coldly down at Ben. "Don't think about using any of your Force tricks. They won't work." Fett walked over to the ladder that lead to the cockpit and climbed up, disappearing from sight. Ben felt a slight shudder as the ship took off and Ben leaned against the bars of the cage. How had he gotten himself into this one? He closed his eyes. He would need to be well-rested for whatever lay ahead. Soon he was dreaming . . . . .  
  
Ben stood by the gates that were at the entrance of the abandoned sector. They were fastened shut but, using the Force, he broke the lock and shoved the gates open. Ben looked around at the desolate area, full of waste and fumes rising from exhaust vents in the ground. Ben stayed away from those and instead, headed towards an open area, surrounded by decrepit buildings. Everything is brown and dead around here. Disgusting what a species will do to their own cities. Ben walked over to stand in the shadow cast by one of the slightly larger buildings and waited.  
  
As the two Jedi approached, he stepped out from the shadows to block them. He threw off his black cape and drew out his lightsaber. He was clothed entirely in black and his black hair was cut very short, making him look young. His green eyes though, glittered with malice and evil. Dark scars lined his face, a jagged one on the left side and another, smaller jagged scar ran across the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Ben," the older Jedi said. "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"Master?" the Padawan asked.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Ben, the Master answered her. "This is Master Kenobi's younger brother, Ben Kenobi, otherwise known as the dark Jedi who murdered millions of beings. He's the man we ran into on Ilu, remember?"  
  
The Padawan nodded, her twin head tails tight with tension. "He's the one that killed Master Kenobi's wife and son, and Master Tahl's apprentice, Chanee."  
  
"Yes, Neelah. That is correct."  
  
"How very nice for you to already know who I am. Saves me from giving introductions," Ben said harshly. Neelah looked towards Ben, the speaker. "Might as well give up now, Jedi, because you're not leaving this place alive. I made the mistake of not killing you on Ilu when I had the chance. My Master believes that if I face you and kill you, it will make me even more powerful." Ben sneered. "Foolish Jedi."  
  
The Master unclipped his lightsaber, bringing it out in front of him. "Neelah, go now," he whispered, but Neelah didn't move. She stood frozen staring at Ben. "Neelah!" Neelah blinked and looked at her Master. "Go!" Neelah ran towards an opening between two buildings and Ben moved to intercept her. "Oh, no you don't."  
  
The Master leapt in front of Ben, igniting his lightsaber. Ben stopped, turning to face him. He smiled evilly. With one hand, he sent a Force blast at Neelah, knocking her into a already crumbling wall. Several large pieces of the building crashed down around her. Ben ignited both ends of his lightsaber.  
  
"So, you want to test your skills on me? Fine, go ahead and do your best." Ben said. He sneered. "But it won't even come close to mine." Dark energy rose in Ben and he whipped his lightsaber towards the Jedi, spinning with it, becoming a blur of energy. The Jedi blocked the attacks and fought back.  
  
Ben blocked all the Jedi's attacks with ease. He raised an eyebrow. "This is your best? Surely you can do better." He brought one end of his lightsaber flying at the Jedi and then simultaneously flipped the other end, cutting through the Jedi's pants and singeing his leg. The Jedi stepped back, putting a hand on his leg, gritting his teeth in pain. Then he leapt at Ben, his lightsaber flying towards Ben.  
  
Ben blocked and countered, leaping up and lashing out with his left foot, hitting the Jedi in the chest. The Jedi staggered back, breathing hard. They had been dueling for what seemed like hours, but Ben still wasn't tired. He stood, watching the Jedi catch his breath. "I thought Jedi weren't supposed to get tired out so easily." The Jedi didn't say anything.  
  
As Ben watched the Jedi, a sudden realization washed over him. This Jedi, he was Damon's best friend, the one that had taken Ben's spot. He had heard of this man through his sources. His name was Ulian. Ben glanced at the heap of rubble where Ulian's apprentice laid. And that must be Neelah. Ben looked back at Ulian, new hatred rising inside of him. His eyes flashed with anger and he brought his lightsaber up, walking towards Ulian. "You took my best friend from me. You will pay for that," Ben said, gritting his teeth. He leapt at Ulian, slashing downwards. Ulian just managed to block the attack. "You made Damon despise me and not want to have anything to do with me! I hate you both! I should have never brought Damon with me! Then he wouldn't have met you!" Ben sped up his attacks, bearing down on the Jedi with all his anger.  
  
Then he sent a huge tidal wave of dark energy that engulfed Ulian, making him stagger back.  
  
Ben saw his chance and he lashed out with his right foot, hitting Ulian under the chin. Ben spun and stabbed back with his lightsaber, going through Ulian. He pulled out his lightsaber and spun, facing Ulian. He grinned and laughed. "Poor, foolish Jedi. Trying to be noble. Well, now you're dead." He watched as Ulian, his hands over his stomach, dropped to his knees and fell face first onto the ground. Ben took a step closer, still smiling . . . . . .  
  
Ben sat up abruptly, sweating, and breathing hard. Where had that come from? It had seemed so real. Was that his father? How could he have had that clear of a dream if that had happened to his father. His father had killed Jedi ruthlessly. It was horrible. Ben took out his journal and a pen and began writing.  
  
Journal Entry 27:  
  
"I just woke up from having the strangest dream. It had seemed so real, as if I had really experienced it. I watched as my father killed a Jedi Master with ease. The dark energy that had risen in my father, could that happen to me? Or yet, could that get me out of here? Of all the timing, I was on Soria and Boba Fett caught me. I'm in one of his holding cages for hard merchandise right now. I don't know what I'm going to do. He has a ysalamiri and I can't access the Force. The strange part is, I feel a power inside of me but it's dark and evil. There's a voice in my head that says to use it, that it can help me escape, but I don't know how that's possible. Should I succumb to it? I can't be captured; I'd be killed for sure. I still can't shake that dream though. I'm so confused. I don't know who I really am anymore."  
  
Ben put his journal and pen away, leaning back. Should he use that dark energy that had seemed to take form deep inside of him? But where had it come from? If his father had had that dark energy, how had Ben gotten it? A memory flashed before his eyes. . . . .  
  
Ben sat in deep mediation inside the focal point of the temple. The dark energy pulsed around him, filling the air. Slowly Ben brought the dark energy into himself, filling his body with the dark energy. He wanted to fill his body with as much dark energy as he could, for it would bring him more power and increase his speed and reflexes. The rest of the power that he could not bring into himself would go into the container. Ben smiled slightly. He could feel the flickering of energy at his fingertips. The dark side had brought him everything he could dream of but, thought Ben as his smile faded, he still felt empty inside. When he had killed the Jedi Master, who he had later found out was Damon's wife, and when he had killed Tarc, that emptiness had vanished, but only for an instant. But Ben wasn't going to dwell on that. His dreams had come true. He had become very powerful and he had done it without Damon watching and criticizing his every move. Damon had abandoned him when he had needed him the most. Anger filled Ben as he thought back to when Damon had not even visited him once while he was sick. I hate him. And he will pay for the pain that I he caused me. . . . . .  
  
Ben opened his eyes, taking deep breaths. Had his father hated Damon so much that he would kill just to see Damon hurt? Had his father been so evil and heartless? Ben looked down at the floor of the cage. But one thing remained true, that Ben wasn't going to be able to get out of this one very easily. He couldn't use the Force and he didn't know what else could save him from whoever wanted him dead. A realization hit him. That dark energy that my father had used, it wasn't the Force. It was something much older, and much more evil. What if he could harness it and use it to escape? He would have to mediate deeply and when they got to wherever he was going, that would be his chance. But could he control the power? He knew it was deep inside of him and he was afraid that if he unleashed it, he wouldn't be able to control his actions and he might, in turn, become as evil as his father had become, but it was his only chance. Ben settled himself on the floor of the cage and closed his eyes. He took slow, deep breaths, and reached down inside of him.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke sat in his meditation chambers at Leia's apartment. He had just recently come back from the Outer Rim and he had needed to relax. Meditation helped him sort out everything going through his mind. Suddenly a tidal wave of dark energy hit him and he opened his eyes. Where had that come from? It was so powerful and so . . . evil. Luke's eyes widened. Ben! What was he doing?  
  
* * *  
  
Damon sat in the transport shuttle, his eyes closed, trying to sleep. It wasn't too noisy, and so he had figured this would be a good time to rest. He had been planet hopping, trying to get information on the disappearance of his brother, but so far, all attempts had failed. One thing he had discovered that made him very uncomfortable was that the bounty hunter Boba Fett was after his brother or any of his descendants, which would include the young man that he had met on Eriadu. If Boba Fett gets to him first, Ben would be lost to Damon, and then what would he do? He knew that he had to find Ben quick before the bounty hunter caught him, for all his plans rested on it.  
  
Suddenly a tidal wave of dark energy engulfed him and Damon sat up abruptly, his eyes open. He swallowed hard, his heart beating fast. He had only sensed that energy once before, from his brother when he had killed Ulian. His eyes widened in realization. It couldn't be his brother, for his brother had to be dead, but if it wasn't him . . . . Ben! What was he doing? If he got a hold of that dark energy that had consumed Damon's brother, then Ben would be lost! Why in the blazes was he risking it?  
  
* * *  
  
Ben opened his eyes, his green eyes glittering maliciously. He smirked. He had done it. He had harnessed the power and now he would be free. He sat back, relaxing. Now all he had to do was wait and let the dark energy fill him so that he could escape. Once he had escaped, he would let the dark energy recede and he would be able to continue on with his Jedi training.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, the ship jolted as it came out of hyperspace. Suddenly, it was completely still and Ben knew that they had landed. Ben looked over at the ladder to see Boba Fett climbing down, the ysalamiri around his neck. He walked over to Ben and, holding a blaster pointed at Ben, he unlocked the cage. Boba Fett grabbed him, hauling him to his feet. "Let's move Jedi," Boba Fett said and he led him out of the ship and onto the landing pad.  
  
Ben looked around at the darkness that surrounded him. They seemed to be in a cave of some sorts. The only light was from the open hatchway of Slave II, and a door that was opening straight ahead. They walked halfway and stopped as a man, dressed all in black with a fiery red cape walked up to them, surrounded by his guards. "Your merchandise." Fett shoved Ben forward and two guards grabbed him roughly.  
  
"Very good. About time," the man in black said. "You will get your bounty. I will transfer it now." The man nodded to a tall guard and the guard took out a transfer unit. The guard punched in something and then held it towards Boba Fett, showing him that the correct bounty had been placed in his account. "Thank you. We will take care of him now."  
  
That's what you think. Ben thought, smirking. The Mandalorian helmet nodded and Boba Fett walked back to his ship, the hatchway closing. The man walked over to stand in front of Ben. "So, I finally have you. I've waited quite a long while to finally get a hold of you," the man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Ben asked.  
  
"The last person you'll ever see." Don't count on that, Ben thought as the guards led him away. "Take him down to the lower level." 


	19. A Sad Parting

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
-A Sad Departing-  
  
Ben sat in the cell, looking around. It was dark and dank in the lower level. Ben looked over at the two guards that had been stationed to watch him. One was of the tougher sort and the other was much fatter, still looked menacing, but not to Ben. Ben knew that they would be coming to get him later for either an execution or something very painful, but he didn't plan on being here when they came. The only light came from glow lamps situated around the dark, musty room. Ben moved into the shadows, observing. He didn't have his lightsaber but it would have been no use anyway.  
  
He could feel that he was disconnected from the Force and so ysalamiri had to have been placed around his cell. Losing the lightsaber made him all the more angry and even more ready to harness the power. He wondered if his lightsaber would still be lying in the alleyway on Soria. It might still be there, for Ben knew that the citizens rarely walked in that sector. Once he got out of here, then he would go retrieve it. Ben closed his eyes, grasping the dark energy that bubbled inside of him. He opened his eyes to see the energy crackling at his finger tips. He watched as one of the guards stood.  
  
"I'm going on break. Watch over him," the guard ordered. The other, fatter guard nodded. The first one left the room and the other walked over to the cell, peering in at him. "You're in for a world of pain," the guard said, laughing. And you're in for much worse, Ben thought. In one swift motion, Ben had grabbed a hold of the guard, pinning him to the cell bars.  
  
"And you're very foolish," Ben hissed. Ben grabbed the device that would unlock the cell and gave it to the guard. "If you value your life, you will open this cell." The guard shook as he punched in a code and the door opened. Ben let go of the guard and walked out.  
  
He picked up the guard and threw him into the cell, shutting the door and taking the device. The guard scrambled up to the bars. "Hey, let me out of here!" the guard cried.  
  
Ben grinned. "Look at the bright side, you're not dead."  
  
Ben left the room and followed the dark corridor to a lift tube and walked in. It began rising through all of the levels. He saw that the level with the hangers was next. He stopped the lift and walked out, not at all surprised when he saw dozens of guards pointing blasters at him. One thing that they didn't plan ahead for. There was no ysalamiri here to restrict him. Ben put up his hands. "How you all doing?"  
  
The guards didn't say anything and moved closer to grab him. Using the Force, he closed his eyes and unlocked the stun cuffs that were on his wrists. He opened his eyes to see them fall to the ground. The guards stared at him and then opened fire. Quicker than the eye could see, Ben moved around behind them and, delving into the dark energy, he gripped them all in invisible, vice-like grips. The blasters dropped as the guards grabbed at their throats, their eyes widening. Ben looked around and spotted a small star ship. He dropped the guards that were barely breathing and ran for the ship. He ran up the ramp to the open hatchway and into the cockpit. He hurriedly raised the ramp and closed the hatchway. This is too easy, Ben thought as he looked over the controls. He hit a few buttons and discovered that clamps were holding the ship in place. His fingers flew over the controls, as if he had been flying his entire life. He didn't know how he knew, but he just went with his instincts. Soon the clamps were released and the ship lifted off, rising out of the cave.  
  
* * *  
  
Xedon sat in his private quarters, staring hard at the shaking guard. "So, he managed to elude you and your men? Maybe you aren't qualified for the job of keeping prisoners." Xedon pressed a button on the underside of his desk and the door swished open, revealing Xedon's second in command, H'mane. H'mane was a K'tesh, a species known for their brilliance and more for their fighting skills. The K'tesh made loyal servants and were trusted in some of the higher ranks of organizations such as Black Sun. H'mane was nearly seven feet tall and towered over the shaking guard. "Take him away and take care of him and his pitiful men." H'mane grabbed the guard and hauled him out of the room.  
  
The door swished shut and Xedon was in peace again. So you've managed to elude me this time. Maybe not as smart as I had given you credit for if you think that you'd get away that easily. Your ship won't make it into hyperspace and soon you'll be nothing but atoms floating around. Xedon smiled. At last I will be rid of the remnants of Lord Pravanus, otherwise known as Ben Kenobi.  
  
* * *  
  
As he flew into space, Ben scanned the hull and the interior of the ship to discover that a bomb had been placed on the ship. His eyes went wide as he realized that he wouldn't have enough time to disarm it. He checked the ship for any escape pods but found that they were all gone. Guess this isn't so easy. Ben scanned the surrounding space for any planets and discovered that a planet called Kamino wasn't too far away. He could reach it in a matter of minutes. He quickly programmed the computer for a course to Kamino and the ship flew towards the planet. Ben figured that if the people that had been holding him had been smart enough to place the bomb and jettison all the escape pods, that they had probably messed with the hyperdrive, so Ben didn't use it.  
  
Soon Kamino loomed up before him and he flew the ship through the dense atmosphere into huge storm. Sheets of rain poured down and thunder and lightning flashed around. He saw one of the raised cities and flew the ship towards it, landing on one of the landing pads. All the buildings had round roofs and were shaped to let the intense winds go over and around, not to block them. Windows covered the outsides.  
  
Ben opened the hatchway and ran out of the ship as fast as his feet would carry him. He ran to the door of the building and it swished open. He ran inside, dripping wet as the door closed behind him. He ran over to where he wouldn't be near the transparent door. He felt a huge shake as the ship exploded on the landing platform. Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He heard a soft sound and looked up to see one of the Kaminoans. They were tall, thin creatures with almond-shaped eyes and long necks. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I- my ship blew up and I need help," Ben explained.  
  
She nodded. "I am Si Ka. I'll show you to our prime minister, Lama Su. He will be able to help you." She began walking. "This way."  
  
Ben pulled his drenched cloak around him and followed her.  
  
They walked through the brightly lit corridors until they reached a door which irised open, revealing a small, brightly lit room. A male Kaminoan stood, distinguished by the ridge on top of his head. He looked towards Si Ka. "Prime minister, Lama Su. And this is . . ."  
  
"Jedi Knight Ben Kenobi," Ben said, bowing his head.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you," Lama Su said. "Please, sit down." A chair came down from the ceiling. Lama Su sat, as did Ben. Si Ka stood off to one side, respectfully. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Ben saw no reason to lie to them. "A bounty hunter is after me. He ended up catching me and taking me to his employer, who turned out to be the Black Sun. I barely escaped and flew one of their ships. As soon as I was in orbit, I discovered that a bomb had been placed on the ship. I scanned the area and found that Kamino was close, so I flew here. My ship blew up as soon as I arrived."  
  
Lama Su nodded. "It seems as though you have been through quite an ordeal. You are welcome to stay here until your people come with a ship. You may use our communication center to contact them. Si Ka will show you to where you will stay."  
  
Ben stood, bowing. "I thank you, Prime Minister."  
  
Lama Su stood, bowing his head. "It is not a problem." He looked at Si Ka. "Show Jedi Kenobi to his quarters."  
  
Si Ka nodded and turned to Ben. "Follow me."  
  
The door irised open and Ben followed Si Ka out into the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
After Ben was settled in his quarters, Si Ka went back to speak with Lama Su. They stood together in the chamber, the door shut behind them. "We just received a transmission from the planet Seria. A representative is coming here and should be arriving any minute," Si Ka said.  
  
Lama Su nodded. "Send him here." Si Ka left and about an hour later, she returned with the representative. He was a tall, dark-haired human with black eyes. He wore a robe that signified his status. "How may we be of service?" Lama Su asked, nodding his head.  
  
"My name is Tenhi. Our planet is currently under the threat of an attack from Ardyen. We need an army to help counter them. Our leader asked me to come ask you for help," the representative said.  
  
Lama Su nodded. "We may be able to help."  
  
"Money is not a problem," Tenhi added hurriedly.  
  
"Do you have a host for this army?"  
  
"We're working on that," Tenhi said, looking down. He looked back up at Lama Su. "Our lives have been very hectic lately and we wanted to make sure we could get an army first."  
  
Si Ka walked over to Lama Su and leaned over. "What about the Jedi Knight?" Si Ka whispered.  
  
"You can ask him. It cannot hurt," Lama Su said. He focused back on Tenhi. "There is a Jedi here at this time that may be able to help you in finding a host."  
  
"May I meet him?" Tenhi asked.  
  
"I will gladly arrange that for you," Si Ka said.  
  
"Si Ka will take you to meet him," Lama Su said. "Then we can finish our discussion."  
  
"This way," Si Ka said, heading out of the chamber. Tenhi followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben looked around his quarters. There was one medium-sized room and two rooms branched off of it. One was a bedroom and another was a refresher and food unit. Ben walked over to the large window and looked out at the stormy seas. Had he been here before? It all felt so familiar. The door chimed and Ben walked over, opening it. Si Ka stood before him. A male human stood next to her with short black hair and wearing a colorful robe. "May we speak with you?" Si Ka asked politely.  
  
Ben nodded. "Sure." They walked in and sat down on the sofa near the window. The door shut and Ben walked over to sit across from them. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I've come here to make an offer," the man said. "My name is Tenhi and I am from the planet Seria. We need an army for our planet, but we need a host for the army."  
  
"I see," Ben said.  
  
"I -" the man stopped, suddenly staring at Ben as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ben asked.  
  
"I - I - I remember you from somewhere. Did you ever go to the planet Ando?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"A long while back, a man came there in search of a young boy. His name was Lord Pravanus and the powers he had were amazing. I was very young then and I was in the care center with the young boy."  
  
A memory flashed in front of Ben's eyes . . . .  
  
Ben nodded and walked down the corridor to the left and found the entrance to the care center easily. The door swished open to reveal a brightly lit room full of small children. A young woman walked up to him.  
  
"How can I help you, sir?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here for Tarc."  
  
The woman nodded. "And you are?"  
  
Ben smiled. He made a small motion with his hand. "You don't need to know my name."  
  
"I don't need your name."  
  
"You will show me to Tarc."  
  
"I'll take you to him now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The woman nodded and Ben followed her through the throng of young children playing on the floor. The room and two large windows that let in a great deal of light and the room was filled with toys. The woman led Ben over to a small boy with sandy colored hair, playing with blocks over in a corner.  
  
"Tarc, this young man is here to see you," the woman said. Tarc looked up and stood. The woman looked at Ben. "Will you need anything else?"  
  
Ben shook his head. "Thank you."  
  
The woman nodded and walked over to two kids who were fighting over a holo- projector. Ben looked at Tarc and knelt down in front of him.  
  
"How are you Tarc?" Ben asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Tarc asked.  
  
"I'm your uncle." . . . .  
  
Ben blinked, looking at Tenhi. "I think my father went to Ando," Ben said slowly.  
  
"Lord Pravanus was one of the most feared creatures in the galaxy at that time because of his actions. I was just remembering back to all the things that I had heard about him as I was on my way here. You are his son?"  
  
Ben nodded slowly. "I think so."  
  
"Then you are as strong, if not stronger than he was."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"As I mentioned before, we need a host for our army. If you are indeed his son, then you would be an ideal choice. Would you consider it?"  
  
"Your pay would be considerable and you would be free to stay here and leave when you wish, as long as you are here when we need you," Si Ka said. "You may still use our communications center to contact whoever you wish."  
  
"Will I be protected from the bounty hunter?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can I have some time to think about it?"  
  
They stood and Tenhi bowed his head.  
  
"You may have as much time as you wish," Tenhi said, gratefully. He looked at Si Ka. "I will contact you within two days to see if we have a host."  
  
Si Ka nodded and looked at Ben. "I will come back in two days. Will that be enough time?"  
  
Ben stood, bowing. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
Si Ka nodded and they left Ben's quarters. The door swished shut and Ben sat down. Be the source of an army? He would be protected from Boba Fett and he would be getting enough credits to buy himself protection. Ben looked outside. Then he would be able to purchase a ship also. This planet was out past the Outer Rim. He would be safe for a short while at least. Ben pulled out his journal and a pen and began writing.  
  
Journal Entry 28:  
  
"I'm on the planet Kamino. I just barely escape from the Black Sun. My father, or grandfather, whoever, must have done something horrible for the Black Sun to be after me. Si Ka, a Kaminoan, and Tenhi, a representative from the planet Seria, offered me something very interesting. To stay here on Kamino and be the source of a clone army for Seria. I would be paid and I would be safe here. I could also work on my training. I'm going to speak with Luke tomorrow morning. I'll see what he thinks, but right now, I'm thinking that I will take their offer."  
  
Ben put his journal and pen away and stood, walking into the refresher. When he came out, he got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, Ben dressed and seeing that the rain had let up, he decided to go outside. Ben left his quarters and went to one of the exits. The doors opened and Ben walked out in the light sprinkle. He looked over the vast ocean that seemed endless. Another raised city was off in the distance but that was all he could see other that water. The ocean was relatively calm but the clouds still covered the skies. Ben walked over to one of the ledges and walked down the stairs to the lowest platform, right above the water. Ben sat down, his feet dangling above the ocean. He looked out, breathing in the fresh air. A slight breeze rustled his robes. He hadn't worn the cloak today, just his tunic, pants, belt, and boots. He ran a hand through his short black hair, taking in the scene around him.  
  
He heard footsteps and looked up to see Si Ka standing next to him. "A nice day," she said.  
  
"Yes, it is," Ben said, looking out over the ocean.  
  
"I came to tell you that the communications center is available if you would like to contact your people."  
  
Ben stood, looking at her. "Thank you."  
  
"This way."  
  
He followed her up to the landing pad and into the brightly lit corridors. They walked through many corridors, passing others branching out in different directions. Kaminoans walked by them, going about their daily business. Soon they came to a large door. It irised open to reveal a huge room, the walls covered with different platforms attached to the walls. Huge consoles covered the walls and Kaminoans sat in seats, working at the consoles. A large generator stood in the center, Kaminoans walking around, working on units attached to the generator.  
  
"This is amazing," Ben said, looking around. He looked up at the domed roof.  
  
"This is the communications center. Here is a console you may use." Ben followed Si Ka over to an empty console on the first floor. She typed in a few numbers and then the screen lit up. "It is ready for you to use."  
  
Ben sat down in the chair, looking at Si Ka. "Thank you very much."  
  
"You are most welcome," she said. "When you are finished, hit this button. Then you can go about your business."  
  
Ben nodded and she walked away. He turned to the console, looking over it in wide-eyed amazement. "This is so advanced," Ben said quietly as his fingers flew over the keyboard, connecting a channel to Coruscant.  
  
Luke's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Ben? Where have you been? I haven't heard from you for awhile," Luke said, smiling.  
  
Ben smiled back. "I'm on the planet Kamino. Boba Fett caught up to me and I discovered that the Black Sun is behind the hiring of the bounty hunter."  
  
"We'll look into that."  
  
"The Kaminoans and a man named Tenhi have made me an offer. I wanted to see what your opinion was."  
  
Luke nodded. "Go on."  
  
"It seems that they are building a small army for the planet Seria but they need a source. They offered the job to me. It would pay a considerable amount and I would be protected here, safe at least for a while from Boba Fett."  
  
Luke nodded. "It sounds good."  
  
"I think I'm going to take them up on their offer."  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Are you going to continue your training?"  
  
Ben nodded. "Yes."  
  
Luke nodded, smiling. "Good luck then. Stay in contact."  
  
"I will."  
  
"May the Force be with you."  
  
Ben nodded. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Ben cut the connection and stood, hitting the button that shut off the console. Ben left the center and went to Lama Su's chambers. The door irised open and Lama Su looked at him. Two other Kaminoans stood near him. "I'm sorry, if I came at a bad time . . . ."  
  
"No problem," Lama Su said. The bowed his head to the other two. "We will finish this later." They nodded and left the chamber. Lama Su turned to Ben, giving him his full attention.  
  
"I've been thinking. I've just made contact with my friend so he knew where I was. I'm going to take you up on your offer of the job."  
  
Lama Su smiled, as much as a Kaminoan could smile. "Very good. Thank you." Ben nodded, bowing his head. He looked up at Lama Su. "We will begin tonight then. Si Ka will come to retrieve you."  
  
"Okay. So, I will be protected here?" Ben asked. "From the bounty hunter?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ben bowed. "Thank you for your time."  
  
Lama Su nodded his head and Ben left, heading to his quarters.  
  
Journal Entry 29:  
  
"I took the job. I think I'm going to stay here for a couple of years. As long as I'm safe, I think I'll stay here. I'm going to contact Luke every couple of months to see if he's found anything."  
  
Ben laid on his bed. He had just returned from his first session. They had done numerous tests, taking tissue and blood samples. Lots of poking and prodding, but he figured he'd get used to it. The scientists seemed very pleased when they found out that he was a Jedi. He thought that the creation of a Force-wielding army could be very useful. He just hoped that it wouldn't be used for evil.  
  
* * *  
  
The next two months passed quickly. Ben hadn't heard anything about the bounty hunter and he began to feel safe once again. He even had an identical clone created to be his son. This clone, unlike the army that was being created, would age normally. Ben had contacted Luke to tell him about his son and he could tell that Luke had been very happy. He got a message from Leia a few days later, stating her congrats, but had to tell him that she still hadn't found anything about why the Black Sun was after him.  
  
Ben took the ship that the Kaminoans had lent him and headed towards Kuat Drive Yards. A Kaminoan named Kwen Lu accompanied him. His son, Silan, was in the protected care of Si Ka, whom Ben fully trusted. In this vessel, Ben hoped that he wouldn't be spotted. When he arrived at the ship yard, he went directly to Kuat of Kuat himself. "I would like a ship. It doesn't have to be large; I just need a fast, efficient ship to get around. I have plenty of credits to pay with," Ben said.  
  
"As long as you can pay up, I see no reason that we cannot build you a ship," Kuat said. He stated the sum and Ben nodded, pulling out his transfer unit, transferring the amount that Kuat had stated into the ship yards funds. Kuat quickly checked and nodded. "It'll be ready within three days."  
  
Ben bowed his head respectfully. "Thank you." He left and went to the lent ship. He knew if he stayed put that would be the safest possibility. He had more than enough rations and he could work on his Force training.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days passed and his ship was ready. Ben had Kwen Lu pilot the Kaminoan ship back and Ben took up the controls of his ship. He headed back to Kamino.  
  
* * *  
  
Xedon sat in his private chambers, contemplating the recent events. So, Ben Kenobi has been spotted at KDY. Interesting. Xedon called in his second in command. H'mane stood respectfully in front of Xedon's desk. "Yes, your Excellency?"  
  
"I want the ship traced that Ben Kenobi used to go to KDY."  
  
"What do you want me to do when we have found the planet?"  
  
"Stay put. We will strike when the timing is right. Boba Fett should have no problem getting him this time."  
  
* * *  
  
Journal Entry 30:  
  
"It's been three years since I talked to Han and Leia and I haven't heard anything yet. My son, Silan, is growing strong in the Force and in his abilities. I know he will become a fine young man someday and I plan to see him grow to that age. So far I haven't seen Boba Fett anywhere and I think that I may be finally safe, at least for awhile."  
  
Ben sat outside on the edge of the platform, looking out over the waters. It was a nice day for Kamino, which meant that it was sprinkling and the sky was brighter, but still covered with clouds. Silan sat next to him, playing with his toys and looking at books. Ben smiled as he looked at his son. He only hoped that his son would not make the same mistakes that he had. Ben was getting ready to head indoors with Silan when Si Ka came rushing out. She looked flustered, which was not normal. Ben's heart began beating rapidly as he scooped up his squirming son in his arms. "What is it?" Ben asked.  
  
"A ship has just landed and a man has come looking for you. His name is Boba Fett."  
  
Ben's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. Boba Fett! Not now! Not with his son!  
  
"I have to leave. I need you to take care of my son. I will be back here as soon as I can evade him long enough to feel safe, but truthfully, I don't think I'll be back."  
  
Si Ka nodded and she followed him to his quarters.  
  
Ben kneeled down in front of his son, who's eyes were wide. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Now listen, Silan. I'm going to be going away, for a very long time. I don't know when I'll be back or if I will ever be."  
  
"Daddy?" Silan whimpered.  
  
"Someone very bad is after me and I can't take you with me. It'd be too dangerous and I care for you too much to let anything happen to you."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yes." Tears welled up in Ben's eyes. He hated this. It tore his heart to leave his son but he knew that it was the only choice. "Come here son." Ben pulled Silan close, enveloping him in a hug. Silan sobbed into Ben's shoulder. Ben pulled back, standing. He looked at Si Ka. "Thank you."  
  
"We will take good care of him," Si Ka assured Ben. Ben nodded and gathered his things.  
  
"Daddy!" Silan wailed and Si Ka walked over to him, picking him up.  
  
Once Ben had gathered everything, he headed for his ship. 


	20. A Shocking Discovery

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
-A Shocking Discovery -  
  
Once he was in orbit, he set a jump for hyperspace into the Outer Rim. When he reached that destination, he quickly contacted Luke. He knew he didn't have much time. "Ben? What is it?" Luke asked, concerned.  
  
"Boba Fett found me. My son is safe with Si Ka but I'm on the run."  
  
"Come to Yavin 4. I'm going to try to start a Jedi Academy and I could use your help. Make several jumps to try to evade Fett. I'll be waiting."  
  
Ben nodded. "Thank you." He cut the transmission and set the nav computer.  
  
After several jumps, he made one final jump to a planet called Agamar. He hated to leave his ship, but he knew that if he spent any more time with it, Boba Fett would capture him for sure. He knew that a shuttle left for the Yavin system shortly and he planned to use it.  
  
Journal Entry 32:  
  
"Boba Fett found me on Kamino. I left Silan in the care of Si Ka. I know she will take good care of him. I'm headed to Yavin 4, a moon where Luke is planning to build a Jedi Academy. I'm going to help him start it and hopefully stay off Fett's radar. We'll see how long it lasts."  
  
Ben put his journal into his pack and was just about to land when the comm. beeped. Ben hit the acknowledge button. Leia's face appeared. "Leia!" Ben said.  
  
"Hi, Ben. I think we've found something." Leia's face grew concerned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems that one of the Black Sun's chief lieutenants was in Eriadus when it was destroyed. He was very, very important to their leader, Xedon, Seems this lieutenant was also his brother. He's put up a bounty for the son or grandson of the man who killed his brother. And that would be you. The Black Sun's spies are everywhere. You can't trust anyone. Han, Luke and myself are about it. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
Ben nodded. "Okay," he managed.  
  
"Remember, we're always here for you."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Also, a man named Damon came here last night looking for you. He said he was a friend of your family. He asked where he could find you. I didn't tell him anything because I wanted to contact you first."  
  
"Damon. I remember him. But I don't know why he would want to talk to me again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes. He talked to me at a cantina three years ago. I learned some things from him, about my grandfather. But he kind of creeped me out. He was asking all these questions and everything. I don't think I'm quite ready to deal with him totally yet. Thanks for not telling him where I was. I'm heading to Yavin 4, where Luke is starting his Academy. I should be safe for a short while at least."  
  
"That's good news. I'll see what I can find on this Damon, also."  
  
"I appreciate it."  
  
"Take care, Ben."  
  
"Thanks." The screen went blank. Ben grabbed his pack and left the room.  
  
As Ben landed the ship he thought, Why me?  
  
Journal Entry 31:  
  
"Leia just contacted me today. It seems that I have two people after me now. Boba Fett, who seems to have been sent by the Black Sun, and Damon, who knew my grandfather. When Eriadus was destroyed, the brother of the leader of the Black Sun was killed. Now it seems that he has sent Boba Fett after any living son or grandson of my grandfather, which is me. What am I going to do? It seems my past is creeping up on me very fast and I still am not clear as to why I keep having all these memories, all of them ones that I have never experienced."  
  
Ben landed his ship and got off. He paid the landing fee and was about to head to the shuttled when he heard voices cry out and he turned to see three men dressed completely in black, looking straight at him! He froze for a second and they ran towards him. He saw the Yavin shuttle over to the right and he ran for it. He ran up the loading ramp and it rose right after he was on.  
  
He heard banging as the shuttle lifted and then sped off towards Yavin. Ben laid there breathing hard for a few minutes. Once his heartbeat was back to normal, he got up and went to the cockpit where the pilot was sitting. Luke sat in the co-pilot seat. "I see you made it, barely," Luke said, looking back at Ben.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Who else? I'm borrowing this shuttle to transfer materials to Yavin 4. I'm taking it back tomorrow."  
  
Ben nodded. "Who were those guys?" Ben asked, sitting down in a chair off to one side.  
  
Luke turned his chair towards Ben. "They bore the Black Sun insignia but I'm not sure why the Black Sun would be after you."  
  
"I think I do." Ben filled Luke in about all that had happened the past couple of years.  
  
"Well, it seems you've been pretty busy."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"So, this Damon guy, you think he's someone from your past?"  
  
"I'm not really sure.  
  
"Damon might be connected to the Black Sun."  
  
"No, no, he definitely wasn't."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I can't, but I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach when I see those Black Sun guys and I didn't get that feeling when I was with Damon."  
  
"But how would you know this feeling rings true if you've only encountered them once?"  
  
"I think that in my past, the part that the memories keep coming from, I met Black Sun operatives and I got that same feeling except just not as strong. Also, when I was talking to Han and Leia, I got these flashbacks." Suddenly a blackness swelled over Ben and he collapsed. . . .  
  
Ben stood in the middle of the marketplace on Eriadu, in its main city, Eriadus. He walked over to a shop and bought some fruit. He bit into it, thinking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow duck into an alley. He walked over and peered around the corner. The alley was empty. A feeling crept over him, making his stomach feel queasy. Then he heard a soft thud and looked upwards. The person was on the roof. Ben finished his fruit and with the aid of the Force, jumped up onto the roof. He proceeded to run after the person.  
  
Suddenly, the person stopped and turned. Ben saw that it was a tall, dark- haired man. He wore all black with a small patch just under the flap of his leather jacket. Ben looked at the patch and saw that it was for the Black Sun. Then Ben noticed a small scar on the man's neck in the shape of an X with a small cross in the middle. Ben's eyes went wide as he recognized the man. It was Xuthes', the leader of the Black Sun, brother Xern. Xern turned and leapt off the edge of the building. Ben ran towards the edge and looked down. Xern was jumping on small ledges until he reached the ground. He fled into a small hanger. Ben leapt down after him and snuck into the hanger. He saw Xern talk to a man near a bright red and blue ship. Ben left . . .  
  
Then another memory flashed in Ben's mind. . .  
  
Ben drifted in orbit around Eriadu in his ship, watching Eriadus as it exploded in a huge fireball, crushing the few shuttles trying to escape in its explosion. Ben noticed a small red and blue shuttle trying to escape. As the shock wave hit it, it exploded into a huge ball of flame. Ben smiled. Xern was gone. One less person to worry about. The destruction of Eriadus would be a good example for anyone else that chose to rebel against his master. Ben punched in coordinates into his nav computer and watched the white star lines appear around him as he launched into hyperspace. . . . .  
  
Ben opened his eyes slowly. The room slowly came into focus. The walls were made of stone as was the floor. Two windows without glass let in some light. "Good, you're awake," a voice said. Ben turned his head slowly and saw a man standing there with short, white-blond hair. He had a powerful athletic build and wore a lightsaber strapped to his waist.  
  
"Who are you?" Ben asked.  
  
"I'm Kam Solusar. An apprentice here at Master Skywalker's Academy."  
  
"Are you the only one?"  
  
"No, there are a couple more of us."  
  
"Where is Luke?"  
  
"Master Skywalker is meditating right now. He sent me to keep an eye on you. Do you feel any better?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You blacked out on the transport and when it landed here on Yavin 4, Luke took you here right away." Ben sat up and a wave of dizziness over took him. He laid back down. "You're not well enough to start moving around. Master Skywalker will be coming by soon and I'm sure the others will want to see how you're doing. I'm going to go take a short run. If you need anything, just hit that comm.. unit right over there," Kam said, pointing to a speaker on the wall right above Ben's bed. "Someone will come."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Just get some rest. Before you know it, you'll be up and running exercises with us."  
  
Ben nodded and Kam left. Ben fell fast asleep. A couple of hours later, Luke came in. Ben opened his eyes.  
  
"Hi," Luke said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"You want to eat something?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
* * *  
  
About a week later, after some basic exercises, Ben sat outside the Great Temple, looking at the orange sunset. "So, you'll be ready tomorrow?" a voice said behind him.  
  
Ben looked to see Luke. "Yeah," Ben said, looking back at the sunset. "I haven't had any more blackouts so I think I'll be okay."  
  
"So, what did happen last week?" Luke asked, walking over to stand beside Ben.  
  
"Just before I met you, I talked to Leia. She gave me some information that revealed why Boba Fett is after me. It seems that when my grandfather destroyed Eriadus, he killed the leader of the Black Sun's brother along with it. Xedon, the leader of the Black Sun, has set a bounty for either my grandfather or any of his descendants. Since he is dead, the bounty rests on my head. The strange thing was, when I was on the ship and I had those blackouts, I had memory flashes. What was really weird was that these memories were just that, memories, not things I imagined would have happened. It was like I had actually lived these events. I just don't know what to think anymore. All these visions appear in my mind. Who am I?"  
  
Luke didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, he spoke up. "I don't know, Ben, but I'll see what I can dig up. The training exercises should help you get your mind off it. Well, I'm going to go meditate. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Right." Luke went inside.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Ben sat in a circle with three other Jedi students: Kam Solusar, Tionne, and Corran Horn. Luke stood off to one side. "Now, work on lifting the piles of rocks in front of you. Make a pattern of whatever you choose." Luke said.  
  
Ben closed his eyes, imagining his fist taking each of the rocks and placing them on top of each other. When he opened his eyes, they stood in a tall tower. All the others had made their own patterns. "Good. Now, stand and turn around. There is a pile of slightly larger rocks. Try to move them around and have them float in the air."  
  
Ben closed his eyes and focused on the rocks. As he was moving them around, a large bug landed on his arm. He lost his concentration and the rocks went tumbling down. Out of anger, he threw the bug to the ground with the Force. It sizzled in a black heap and turned to dust. Ben's eyes went wide and he gulped. He ran from the training area and didn't come out of his room for the next week. He refused to talk to anyone and after awhile, people just left him alone. He secluded himself from the Force. Months passed and still he didn't come out.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke sat in the hanger in the basement of the Great Temple. He sat in front of the database, searching for any records of a Ben Kenobi. Finally, he came up on one that was dated over sixty years ago. His name was Ben Kenobi and he was in the service of an unknown power. The record of him destroying Eriadus was there and of a certain member of the Black Sun, Xern, the leader's brother. Many other planets had had similar occurrences.  
  
Luke's eyes went wide when he read the next part. It seemed that Ben's grandfather had done much worse damage. He had killed millions of people and along with that, four Jedi and a young boy named Tarc. Luke looked up, thinking. So his memories were right on target. Interesting. Luke looked backed at the screen.  
  
He scrolled down, reading. It seemed that right after a confrontation at the Temple with a man named Damon Lars, Ben fled and disappeared. It was rumored that he had gone to Tatooine. Damon Lars. Isn't Damon the man that Ben was talking about that had talked to him earlier?  
  
Luke took out Ben's journal from the pocket in his robe. He had found it lying in the hallway, next to a pile of trash. Luke flipped it open and began reading:  
  
Journal Entry 1:  
  
"My name is Ben Kenobi and my best friend Damon Lars and I are totally into this series of movies called Star Wars. I'm seven and Damon is ten and we've been best friends and fans forever. If you were to go into my room, you'd be in shock. Not an inch of wall or ceiling can be seen since they're covered in posters. My curtains and carpet have Star Wars figures on them and the back and front of my door is covered in posters so you can't see that either. When you close my door, it blends in with the rest of my room. My shelves have nothing except . . . .  
  
Luke skipped the pages that were worn out or torn. Then he came to an interesting entry.  
  
Journal Entry 6:  
  
"I did it! I am a Sith. Maybe not a Jedi, but that didn't mean anything now. Being a Sith has fulfilled my most wildest dreams. Now I'm going on my first mission."  
  
Luke looked up. "So Ben Kenobi had been a Sith Lord. That would explain who his secret source of power was. This was long before my father had been ensnared. It would also explain why he was very powerful and that he was Damon's enemy." Luke looked back down at the journal.  
  
Journal Entry 10:  
  
"Darth Sidious just summoned me to reveal something I just can't believe. Damon is my brother. Damon has a son named Obi-Wan. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Right now I need to focus on the present. I am leaving now for Soria and this time I will succeed."  
  
Luke looked up, his eyes wide. "Whoa. Ben Kenobi was Damon's brother? Then Ben is related to Damon." Luke kept on reading. He came to another interesting entry.  
  
Journal Entry 12:  
  
"I have just gotten rid of Damon's son, Tarc. His remaining son, Obi-Wan, I will get when I am ready, for I think Damon will be better prepared. Darth Sidious called me to his chambers this morning. It seems that there is a bounty hunter after me. And not just any bounty hunter. It's Jango Fett, the bounty hunter I had just hired to capture Tarc. The good news is that Darth Sidious, with his political influence as a Senator and his other various resources, has managed to get Jango Fett off my trail. For now. Someone probably hired the bounty hunter to get revenge on me for something. I really don't care. I've got my training to attend to and soon I will get another mission."  
  
So Ben killed Damon's son and a bounty hunter had also been after him. He flipped through the next pages until he came to the next entry he could read.  
  
Journal Entry 16:  
  
"I have just completed my mission in the Empress Teta System. The two Jedi are dead and I have pleased my Master. He says that he is impressed with my skills but that I still need to work on not letting the Jedi get to me. Though I hate to admit it, I think that there is still something left inside me that doesn't want to kill Jedi and hurt Damon, but I will suppress that. And it will not take long to accomplish. I will train harder and I will go back to Ambria to meditate in the ruins of the ancient temples. That will help focus my power."  
  
Ambria. Luke remembered hearing about the ancient temples that were supposedly still intact on that world. The same temples existed on Yavin 4 also. So, Ben's grandfather had delved deep into the dark side. No wonder he had done all those horrible things. The middle part of the journal was missing but then Luke turned a page that was half torn and yellowed from age. The writing was barely readable. Luke had to take out a special seeing glass that made the words clear; otherwise he wouldn't have been able to read it. The journal entry started in the middle.  
  
......Damon's son Obi-Wan should still be alive. If I can train with him and become a Jedi Knight, then maybe I can help people, if I still retained my abilities after coming out of the chamber, instead of destroying people's lives. When I awake, I will have no memory of my past life but maybe, when I'm older, I'll read this and remember my past and know how far along I have come. Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet Luke Skywalker. That would be awesome. I had always wanted to meet him but I figured I never was since I thought he was fictional. Well, the night is coming and I want to be done with this before it comes. Goodbye, and to my future self, good luck."  
  
Luke sat back in his chair, his eyes wide. "Oh, my God." Luke looked down. "It can't be. Oh, my God." Luke swallowed, looking around. "But it's right here, in this journal. Ben isn't Ben Kenobi's grandson. He IS Ben Kenobi!" 


	21. The Past Returns

The Past Returns  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
-The Past Returns -  
  
Ben sat in his chambers, meditating, when Luke walked in. "Go away, please."  
  
"No, Ben, we need to talk. There is something extremely important that you have to know. Can you please come outside with me?"  
  
Ben opened his eyes, looking at Luke. "I suppose you won't leave me alone unless I go with you." Luke shook his head. Ben stood and followed Luke outside.  
  
"Ben, what do you remember about your early years?"  
  
"Not much. Why are you asking me? I've already told you everything I know!"  
  
"I was searching for some information on the network and I came across something interesting. The Black Sun representative, Xern, the leader's brother, was killed in the explosion on Eriadu."  
  
"I already know this." Ben said, getting exasperated.  
  
"Just hear me out, please?" Luke said, one hand up. Ben looked at the sky. "As I was saying, it seems that you memories are right on the spot on everything about that incident." Ben started to say something, but Luke held up his hand again. "Then this man, Ben Kenobi, who you believe to be your grandfather, disappeared and was rumored of living on Tatooine. Just before he left, he had a final confrontation with a man named Damon Lars. Does that name ring a bell?"  
  
"He was my grandfather's best friend until Damon betrayed him."  
  
"Now that's where you are wrong."  
  
Ben furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Damon didn't betray Ben. Ben betrayed Damon."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"And another thing that is even harder to believe is that Damon Lars wasn't your grandfather's best friend."  
  
"But -"  
  
"He was YOUR best friend!"  
  
Ben nearly fell over the balcony railing as his eyes went wide. He swallowed, collapsing onto the railing. "That - that is - isn't p - p - possible," Ben stammered.  
  
"But it's true."  
  
Ben looked at Luke. "Are you trying to tell me that I was the person that murdered millions of people, that I was a Sith, that I am the original person that the Black Sun is after?"  
  
"Yes. I know this is all hard to believe. I found your journal lying by the trash and I had a feeling that in it lay all the answers to your problems. Using a special reading glass, I read a few of the slightly readable entries and after reading this one, I was utterly convinced that you are Ben Kenobi. Read." Luke handed the reading glass and the journal open to the final entry that Luke had read to Ben. Ben's hands shook as he took the items. Using the glass, he began reading:  
  
......Damon's son Obi-Wan should still be alive. If I can train with him and become a Jedi Knight, then maybe I can help people, if I still retained my abilities after coming out of the chamber, instead of destroying people's lives. When I awake, I will have no memory of my past life but maybe, when I'm older, I'll read this and remember my past and know how far along I have come. Who knows? Maybe I'll even meet Luke Skywalker. That would be awesome. I had always wanted to meet him but I figured I never was since I thought he was fictional. Well, the night is coming and I want to be done with this before it comes. Goodbye, and to my future self, good luck."  
  
Ben looked up, setting the glass and the journal down on the ledge. "Oh, my God." Ben sat down on a large, flat stone. He put his head in his hands, looking at the ground. Luke walked over and sat next to Ben, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben looked up at him. "The man that was questioning me at that cantina a couple of years ago, now I see why he was asking. He thought that I was a descendent of Ben Kenobi when in fact, I was actually Ben Kenobi, but I know for sure he didn't know that because first of all, he didn't look certain of what he was asking and second, if he had known, he would have killed me right then and there." Ben reached over to the ledge and took the journal. He began reading.  
  
Journal Entry 1:  
  
"My name is Ben Kenobi and my best friend Damon Lars and I are totally into this series of movies called Star Wars. I'm seven and Damon is ten and we've been best friends and fans forever. If you were to go into my room, you'd be in shock. Not an inch of wall or ceiling can be seen since they're covered in posters. My curtains and carpet have Star Wars figures on them and the back and front of my door is covered in posters so you can't see that either. When you close my door, it blends in with the rest of my room. My shelves have nothing except Star Wars figurines on them, old and new. My bed never has anything but Star Wars sheets and pillowcases. My Star Wars quilt always stays on and during the summer; it's hung over my closet door. Damon has just about as much as me. When I first saw Star Wars Episode IV 'A New Hope', I was shocked and excited that one of the characters had my name. From then on, Damon called be Obi-Wan, which I of course, had no problem with. I had always dreamed of being a Jedi and even though I thought Darth Maul, in Episode I, was awesome, I really, truly looked up to Qui-Gon Jinn."  
  
"This series, Star Wars, it told exactly what happened here," Ben said, looking at Luke. He was beginning to remember. Ben looked back at the journal, turning the page.  
  
Journal Entry 3:  
  
"I just got word from the council. I had gone to meet with them yesterday and I waited in a guest room last night. The council isn't going to train me. But why? It wasn't fair. Just because I was seven. I'm sure I could learn though! It's kind of strange though, how this is all turning out. It's just like what happened to Anakin in Episode I. The difference though, is that I have no one to train me. Tahiri might, but I don't think so. I think she already has a Padawan. Oh well. I guess I have to go home now, but what would I do? I wouldn't really be happy, knowing I had been so close to fulfilling my dream. Anyway, Damon is going in today. Tahiri thinks he might have some Jedi potential. The council. I wonder if he would get trained. That would be cool if at least one of us became a Jedi."  
  
"I knew your father," Ben said. "Knew of him, I guess from this series." Memories began flooding back into Ben's head. Ben looked at Luke. "I was so happy when I heard that I would be able to train as a Jedi. It was a dream come true. Damon and I used to talk about it all the time, how cool it would be to actually meet a Jedi." Ben laughed. "I guess our wishes came true, just not as we wanted. We had planned to stay best friends forever and looked where we are now. I don't know where Damon is, he could be dead for all I know, he would have to be in his upper eighties right now." A wave of sadness flowed over Ben as he remembered a certain conversation he had had with Damon . . .  
  
"Damon, we're going to stay best friends forever and ever, right?" Ben asked, looking at Damon. They were lying on the grass, looking up at the star-filled sky.  
  
"Definitely. Where one goes, the other follows. I'll always be there whenever you need me Ben. That's what these necklaces signify." Damon said, holding up his necklace that was around his neck. Ben looked at his own that was around his neck.  
  
"Yep. Forever and ever." . . . . . .  
  
Ben looked at Luke, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "I - I -I crushed that necklace in one of my fights with Damon, right after I had gotten over my illness. I still have Damon's necklace," Ben said, pulling down the neck of his robe to reveal Damon's necklace around his neck. "I never take it off." Ben looked back at the journal.  
  
Journal Entry 5:  
  
"The illness isn't getting any better. Palpatine's been coming to see me a lot. That helps. At least I know someone cares. I can't believe that Damon is a Padwan, and Qui-Gon's on top of it! He should have refused! He should have asked for a different Master! Damon knew that I wanted to train under Qui-Gon, why didn't he at least speak up? Maybe Damon didn't want to be friends with me anymore. I hate him. I hate him and I wish he'd just go away! He always takes everything away from me! Everything that rightfully should be mine! I shouldn't think like that though. But if he was my friend, wouldn't he at least come see me? I don't know if we're friends or not. I don't know anything for sure anymore. Palpatine's not as bad as everyone says he is. He's helped me so much; I can't believe he's evil. How could a man, a man that has helped me live through this illness, a man that has become my one and only friend, be evil? The movies were wrong. They had to be. I bet they have no truth in them. Palpatine is wise and he knows exactly what he is talking about. But I have to make sure. Tomorrow I will test him. Tell him things about what the movie said. I have to make sure that he wasn't evil. I still want to become a Jedi though, and I'll do anything to achieve it."  
  
"That illness. I had a reoccurrence of it when I was fighting those gangsters in the alley my first year I was with you under my trial, remember?" Luke nodded. "The doctor had said that a man had had the same illness years ago and that he healed miraculously so they never got the antidote. That man was me!" Ben looked back down at the journal and turned a few pages. He came upon an entry that made him gasp. "Oh, my God. Luke, listen to this: 'Journal Entry 10: Darth Sidious just summoned me to reveal something I just can't believe. Damon is my brother. Damon has a son named Obi-Wan. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Right now I need to focus on the present. I am leaving now for Soria and this time I will succeed.'" Ben looked at Luke. "Damon is my brother?!" A wave of memories flooded back. Ben looked down at the ground. "I betrayed my own brother? I wanted to kill my own brother? And his son!" Ben looked at Luke, shock covering his face. "Obi-Wan was Damon's son! My nephew!" Ben said, looking down. He put his face in his hands. His shoulders heaved as tears ran down his cheeks. "Oh, my God."  
  
"Its okay, Ben. You were a different person. This person that wrote these journal entries doesn't exist anymore! You are different now! You're much better off now and you're a Jedi!"  
  
Ben looked at Luke. "But, my brother . . . . I - I can't believe I hurt him so badly. All he wanted to do was save me and all I did was spit in his face. How can I live with myself now? After all the horrible things I did!" Ben put his face in his hands again.  
  
"Ben, the dark side was controlling you. You're free from that. The chamber purged all that from you."  
  
"Then why do I keep having these spurts of anger?" Ben asked, looking at Luke. "And resulting in horrible things?! That Ben still lives in me. Now that all my memories are back, I'm afraid that I'll go repeat history!"  
  
"No, you won't," Luke said. "You are a Jedi. You fight to protect the innocent and keep peace. Those things are in the past. You have done many good things since then. Now it's time to take your future into your own hands. You'll be fine."  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Ben, after doing some research, found that Damon was in a hospital on Coruscant. They didn't know how long he would live. Ben and Luke went to see him. "I - I'm not sure I can handle this," Ben said, standing outside Damon's room.  
  
"Don't worry. He needs to know." Ben nodded and went into the room. He walked over to Damon, who lay motionless on the bed. A sheet had been pulled up to his chin and his arms lay on top of it. Damon was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Damon?" Ben said quietly.  
  
Damon turned his head to see Ben and sat up slightly. "You're Ben Kenobi's descendent. The one I met in the cantina."  
  
"I am the person you met in the cantina, but I'm not one of Ben Kenobi's descendants."  
  
Damon looked at him suspiciously. "Then who are you?"  
  
"I - I am Ben Kenobi," Ben said carefully.  
  
Damon looked up at the ceiling. "That's not possible. The Ben I knew died a very long time ago."  
  
"Damon, it's me. Remember the time when your mom was baking that apple pie and she had set in on the counter to cool? You and I really wanted to eat some, but she said that it wasn't for us. It was for your neighbor, Mrs. Smith, who had just moved in. When your mom was out of the house to hang laundry, you and I snuck into the kitchen and very carefully pulled the crust back and ate the insides. Then we took some raw apples and laid them in there so that the pie would look full. Mrs. Smith was so surprised when she cut into that pie and found raw apples! Your mom grounded you for a month! And my aunt and uncle weren't too happy either. Remember? But we had had so much fun that the punishment didn't really matter."  
  
Damon looked at him carefully. "How do you know all this? It - it can't be possible," Damon said.  
  
"It's really me, Damon. I am so sorry. I -I was so horrible then! I finally realized that just before I made that chamber. The chamber that held me in stasus for thirty years. When I awoke, I was seven years old again. That's why I'm so young now. That chamber wiped out my memories and Luke said that it had driven the dark side from me."  
  
"But once you've been in the dark side, it's nearly impossible to escape from."  
  
"Luke's fine now and all he has is bad memories and a better sense of caution of the dark side. All I have is memories and I have absolutely no desire to repeat history. Damon, please forgive me. Please." Tears welled up in Ben's eyes.  
  
"I can never forget what you did to me Ben. It's just not possible . . . . . but I see you have changed. A lot. You're my only brother, Ben. I knew you were destined for great things ever since we knew each other. I see that you are sincere, but I don't think I'll ever be able to see you the same way I did before we met Tahiri. Especially after you killed my wife, my son, and my best friend."  
  
Damon coughed and Ben grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry. I know that words can't fix what I did. I . . . . you don't have to forgive me." Ben looked down. "I'm a horrible person and I deserve your hatred."  
  
"Ben. Ben, look at me." Ben looked up. "You are not a horrible person and I don't hate you. Right after losing those closest to me, of course I was angry and I couldn't help myself from hating you. It just came boiling out of me, despite my training. Even when you came back, trying to apologize, I couldn't forgive you, not after what you have done. But after all these years, I've realized that I don't hate you anymore. I'm getting older and you're all I have left of my family. I do forgive you. When you're in the dark side, you really don't have any sense of what you are doing. It clouds your decisions."  
  
Ben hugged Damon. "Damon, I missed you so much."  
  
Ben stood and Damon took Ben's hand in his hands. "I'm glad you've lived long enough to have known Luke and I'm glad that you've finally freed yourself of the past. You have the ability to become great, Ben. Never forget that . . . . I -" Damon stopped as his hands dropped and he moved no more. The heart monitor showed a flat line. Ben closed Damon's eyelids.  
  
"Thank you, Damon," Ben whispered. "You're the best brother ever and I'm glad we got to talk before you died. I'm glad that I got to say that I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry. I hope you are in a better place now and happy. Goodbye." Ben left the room. 


	22. Epilogue

The Past Returns  
  
Epilogue  
  
Six years passed and Ben had grown stronger after facing his memories. Han and Leia had gotten married and had had two children. They were twins and their names were Jacen and Jaina. The kids knew Ben only as a good friend of Luke's. They were five-years old and for a fun trip, Ben, with Han, Leia and Luke's permission, had taken Jacen and Jaina up to a space station that floated around the planet of Tynna. Ben hadn't heard anything on Boba Fett, but he knew that Fett was still out there, hunting him. At this moment though, he felt sure that they were safe and that was why he had taken the kids to see the station. He knew how much they loved machines, especially Jaina.  
  
"Ben, can you show us the bridge?" Jaina asked, tugging on Ben's robes.  
  
Ben looked down at the dark-haired girl. He smiled. "Sure. Come on."  
  
Taking the two kids by the hands, he led them down a long corridor to the bridge. Jaina broke away and ran to the board of controls. Jacen walked over to the window and put his face up to the clear material that served as glass for the space station. His eyes went wide as he looked down at Tynna, a planet full of green jungles and water. Part of the planet was dark and they could see the many lights of the cities.  
  
"Wow, this is cool!" Jacen said.  
  
"I'm going to be a pilot and then I can fly all over space!" Jaina cried.  
  
"Those are good goals," Ben said. He walked over to Jacen, kneeling down on one knee beside Jacen. "It's amazing isn't it?"  
  
Jacen looked at him and nodded. "Am I ever going to see ALL the planets?" Jacen asked.  
  
"You never know," Ben said. "When I was younger, I used to dream about space and what it would be like to fly up there."  
  
"Uncle Luke said that you were a pilot," Jaina said, walking over to Ben.  
  
Ben looked at her. "I was, for awhile."  
  
"Did you fly with the Rogue Squadron?" Jaina asked.  
  
"No. It was for the Em . . . a different organization." Ben said carefully. "So, do you want to go look around some more?"  
  
"Yes!" they both cried, looking excited.  
  
"Alright then," Ben said, standing.  
  
He turned to go out the doorway of the bridge when he heard blaster fire erupt in a distant part of the station. Blaster fire? Here? He had thought that they were alone. This station had been empty for years.  
  
"HELP!" a voice cried. That definitely wasn't an illusion. Someone was in trouble!  
  
Ben squatted down in front of the two kids, looking them in the eyes. "Now you stay here. I need to go help whoever is in trouble and I don't want you two getting hurt in the process. The bridge is the safest place. Don't go anywhere, you understand?" They both nodded, trying to hide the fact that they were terrified. "It'll be okay. Don't worry."  
  
Ben stood and closed the door of the bridge, running down the corridor towards the place where he had heard the cry.  
  
"HELP ME!" the voice cried again. It seemed like the voice had come just around the corner, but when he got to the place, there was no one there, not even burn marks from blasters.  
  
An unsettling feeling filled the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right here. Ben walked a little more and still didn't find anyone or any evidence of a fight. Suddenly he stopped, his heart jumping up into his throat. There had never been a fight! It was a trap! The kids!  
  
Ben turned and ran full speed towards the bridge, but when he got there, the door was open and the kids were gone. "JACEN! JAINA!" Ben yelled, but he didn't hear anything. Who took them? And where? Ben reached out with the Force, but he couldn't sense anything. That's strange, he thought. He should have at least been able to sense their presence unless. . . no they couldn't be . . . Ben looked around frantically. "JACEN!!!!! JAINA!!!!!!!" he yelled again but to no avail.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the comm. system crackle to life and a voice came over it that made Ben filled with dread. "You know who this is, Ben Kenobi. I know who you are. Who you really are, and I've finally caught up to you. Here's the deal. I've got the two kids that were with you. I'm willing to be reasonable. If you come with me, the kids can go. You have three minutes to reach my ship."  
  
The communication shut off. Ben swallowed hard. Boba Fett had found him, at last, when he had least expected it. He should have known better than to underestimate him, and now Jacen and Jaina were in danger because of his foolishness. There was no other choice. He had to go and this time, he wouldn't be coming back.  
  
Ben began running down the main corridor, towards the docking ports. When he got there, he saw the ship that he had used to come up to the station and then other, docked nearby. Boba Fett's ship. Ben walked over to where the ramp had been extended out onto the floor of the station. He heard footsteps and Boba Fett stood in the hatchway at the top of the ramp. Then Ben noticed the creature that was slung around Fett's shoulders. An ysalamiri. No wonder he couldn't sense Fett or the kids.  
  
"I want to see the kids. I want to know that they are safe."  
  
"They're fine. I have no use for them." Boba Fett reached around the side, yanking the two kids out beside him. He dropped them roughly onto the ramp. Tears were streaming down their eyes and they looked terrified. They stared at Ben, whimpering.  
  
"I'll go with you, on one condition." The visored gaze stared at him. "Let me send the kids back down to the surface so they will be safe. They can't fly the ship that I brought."  
  
"Fine, but do it quickly. I haven't got all day." Boba Fett grabbed Jacen and Jaina and hauled them down the ramp. He shoved them into Ben's arms, where they buried their faces in his tunic. Boba Fett took out his blaster and held it aimed at Ben. "Let's go."  
  
Ben nodded and scooped up the kids in his arms. He walked down the edge of the docking bay to where the escape pods were located. He accessed one and set Jacen and Jaina inside. The seat in it could fit one large man, so the children, who were relatively small, fit. Ben strapped them in. Jaina started crying.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. Everything will be okay now."  
  
"W-What about you?" Jacen asked, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll find another escape pod. I'll be right after you," Ben said, his face full of sadness. "I love you guys. Be good to Han and Leia and your Uncle Luke. Give Uncle Luke this," Ben said, handing Jacen a small tape recorder. "Promise me you'll give this to him?"  
  
"W-why can't you?" Jacen asked.  
  
"No time for questions. Just promise me!"  
  
Jacen nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Good. You two be good."  
  
"But -" Jaina was cut off as Ben shut and locked the door to the escape pod.  
  
He closed the hatch and sent the pod off. It jettisoned from the launcher. Ben watched it leave and then turned to Boba Fett. "Alright. Let's go." Ben said and walked in front of Fett back to the bounty hunter's ship. They walked up the ramp and it closed behind them. A few minutes later, the ship pulled out of the station and headed into hyperspace.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************ Nice ending, huh?? *evil grin* Yes, that is the end. Thanks for sticking with me through the entire thing! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
. . . . . you're just crying for a sequel . . . . or maybe not . . . . it's up to you! 


End file.
